<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family is Everything! by megas217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486941">Family is Everything!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217'>megas217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Autism Spectrum, Canon Non-Binary Character, Child Abandonment, Eating Disorders, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Medical Procedures, Other, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>T.K and Carlos are supposed to meet for lunch but Carlos gets stuck at work so T.K brings lunch to him. This will be a foster to adopt a story. Dexs is very undernourishment so they have to get him a feeding tube to help him. Liam has autism and his parents are very supportive and make sure that he gets all the help he needs in the home and at school.</p><p>Side note: I don’t stand anyone being mean to me or my  own made up characters, if you don’t like what you read then please don’t. read it thank you! </p><p>Latest chapter: Christmas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Beginning for All.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my First fanfic so please go easy on me! thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK was just about to call his husband to see if they could meet for lunch as they planned before they left for work when Carlos told him that he was stuck at work “hey tiger, sorry I can’t make it we just got a very disturbing call to a house with two little kids who are 3 and 5 and they need someone to stay with them till their grandparents can get here but they live in Florida.” Carlos said when TK understood as he would stay with some kids if he was asked by his dad “why don’t I pick up some lunch and bring it to you guys?” TK suggested as Carlos smiled as that was a great idea when he looked at the kids who seemed scared “what were you thinking still thinking taco truck or I could Uber Eats something to be delivered to the police station.” TK said when he grabbed his keys after telling his dad what was up so he gave him the rest of the day off as they decided to Uber Eats something as TK ordered some food and even some kids food so everyone had something they would like. </p><p>TK pulled up to the police station when they knew him since he’s there so many time when Carlos is working as he saw his husband with the little's as he saw their faces all broken and lost “hey buddies, this is my husband Tyler but he doesn't like that so we can call him either TK or tiger.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “Lunch should be here soon, why don’t we go wait in the confronted room.” TK said as he held his hand out to one of the little boys who took it. After they got the boys in their chairs as they each sat by one so no one fell out of the chair TK looked at Liam who seemed very shy and to himself while his baby brother was more bubbly and didn't understand what’s going on “so buddy are you in preschool or kindergarten?” TK asked as Liam looked at him while Dexs was climbing into his lap which he smiled at Carlos “I’m not supine time talk to guys in uniforms, mommy said that they can take us away from her!” Liam said while TK felt bad as he understood as a lot of parents tell their kids that “Hey officer I have some blankets and bears for the kids.” Carlos said thank you when he took them as they were hand made by a local lady who makes blankets for hospice patients and kids who are taken away so they have some comfort “who wants the Ninja Turtles one?” Carlos asked when Liam looked at him as Carlos handed it over to whom Dex got the dinosaur one while TK was playing with him and the bear. </p><p>TK took Dexs with him when the food came as he was a good helped and carried the bag full of kids drinks while he grabbed the food and the other drinks, Carlos watched as Liam was playing with just the basic things in the room not asking for the toys they keep in the station for situations like this as he heard footsteps when TK came back “are you guys ready for some lunch?” Carlos asked when the boys shook their heads when they helped them open everything as they were amazed by how much they ate as TK looked sad as the thought of the boys not eating much  “tiger it could have been weeks we don’t know.” Carlos said as he felt the same way when the boys ate more than they should of and got tummy aches so they just watched movies till the grandparents got there as they were much older then they were told over the phone and two little hyper boys were not good for them as TK looked at Carlos as it’s a huge step in their relationship but he knows they can make it work as it’s been over a year since they got married as it was a bit rocky at first but after they figure out all the kinks they were on a smooth track “we love our grandchildren but we live in an assisted living facility so no kids allowed.” Carlos felt bad as now he had to call child protective services as these boys will be placed in the system “hey babe, can I talk to you for a sec?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “we do have a way to help these little lovely’s someone decided to get their foster care license and we do have enough space for 3 kiddo so we could take then in, we do have that room all set up at our house and then my dad turned my old room into a guest room also and he loves kids.” Carlos smiled as he still had to call but he was hoping in a few days to have the boys in their care after their home check was done. </p><p>Carlos didn’t get much sleep that night neither did TK when they had to send the boys off to live with another lady after they spend all day with them working on trust  but they also had shifts in the afternoon as T.K looked at Carlos who shook his head “tomorrow we have our home check then if all goes well we can bring them home.” TK said while Carlos looked sad “I know it’s just so hard, they are so little and I don’t want them to bounce from home to home.” Carlos said while TK held him in his arms as they talked for a few more minutes till they went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get to come home and start a new adventure with TK and Carlos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Few weeks later </p><p>Carlos was at work when his phone rang as he looked at the number when it was the CPS worker “hello?” Carlos said as he was nervous as him and TK have been talking via text most of the day “I have the results from you and Tyler’s home check.” Carlos said “OK....but.” the lady on the phone smiled “you guys passed! I’ll bring William and Dexter over later tonight when you get off work.” Carlos smiled as he said thank you before he hung up and called his husband “Hey baby, did the lady call?” TK asked as he was in the kitchen making coffee “yes and she said when we get off work she’ll bring the boys over!” Carlos said as TK smiled as his dad was near him “I’ll call you later love you so much!” TK said as he hung up “what's the news kiddo?” Owen asked as his son smiled at him “the boys can come home!” TK said when his dad hugged him “that's so great TK!” Owen said as the whole house was happy for their boys.</p><p>TK went home and made dinner as he was waiting for his husband to come home as the boys were supposed to be here by 6:30 as it’s kinda late but they will still do their best to get the boys to bed before 8. Carlos came home as he could smell what TK was making “hey babe, how was your day?” TK asked when Carlos kissed him “good tiger how was your day?” Carlos asked when TK looked at him “good, not too many crazy calls beside the greatest call in my life as our boys are going to be here soon.” TK said as it was 6:15 so he decided to just wait till the boys get here till they eat as they bought two booster seats for the table and a few car seats for their cars as Owen bought a set for his own car so he could take the boys places once they have permission from the boys case manager “do we have enough cups, bowls and silverware for the boys?” TK asked when he was nervous as Carlos looked at him “yes tiger, we went to Target and bought enough to get us started and we’ll take them tomorrow since we both have a day off tomorrow.” Carlos said when the doorbell rang as TK got it when he smiled at the little boys standing with the lady who talked to them on the phone “Carlos and Tyler you remember William and Dexter.” The boys said yeah when the boys walked inside as Dexs wanted to be held as Carlos lifted him up while Liam was still scared when TK smiled at him “I have a backpack for each boy filled with their clothes, bears and blankets.” Carlos said thank you when he took the backpacks and shook the ladies hand. </p><p>After the lady left TK placed Liam in the booster seat while Carlos placed Dexs in his own booster seat when he strapped him in as Liam looked at the food as he was hungry “what do you guys want to drink, we have water, milk, or juice.” TK asked when Liam looked at him as he didn't say when Carlos smiled at him when Dexs said “water please.” when TK. filled a green 360 cup for him as he made sure the lid was tight enough as Liam wanted water also when TK got him a light blue 360 cup and handed it to him as Carlos got them the food that TK made as he thought kid friendly so he made nuggets, and mac and cheese for the boys while him and Carlos had chicken and rice “bite.” Dexs asked when he saw the chicken and rice when Carlos smiled at him so he gave him a small amount while Liam was eating his dinner. </p><p>After two weeks away from the people who he felt comfortable with Liam was having a hard time as he was unsure of how things would be when he wanted to be happy but he also didn’t want to get his hopes up as TK looked at him while he was washing the dishes as Carlos took Dexs upstairs to start bathtime when Dexs was talking to him as Carlos smiled at him and shook his head “ok are you ready to get in the tub?” Carlos asked when Dexs looked at him “it’s not too cold?” Dexs asked when Carlos looked at him and smiled when he shook his head when he helped Dexs place his hand in the water when Dexs shook his head when Carlos helped him get undressed before he placed him in the water as TK brought Liam upstairs to the bathroom “got room for one more?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him “always, have room for one more kiddo.” Tk smiled at him when TK carefully helped Liam get undressed when Liam looked scared “it’s ok buddy, the water will feel good and Carlos will take care of you guys.” Tk said when Liam got into the water as Carlos washed his hair before he moved onto Dexs who was playing with the toys. </p><p> </p><p>After the boys were clean TK helped get them dried off as he took Dexs to the boys room while Carlos had Liam in the bathroom when he dried him off and got him dressed in his new pair of Batman PJ’s “can you brush your teeth?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when he did his best while TK brought Dexs into the bathroom to brush his teeth as Dexs looked at him “Liam needs help.” Dexs said as Liam looked at him as TK looked at the three year old “why buddy?” TK asked when Dexs looked at his brother when they didn't have the boy's full medical history “Liam is special, daddy didn’t think he was special so he wasn’t nice to him, Liam doesn't think I know because I’m little but I do.” Dexs said as both the parent’s hearts broke from what Dexs said as Tk helped Liam brush his teeth before they took them to the bedroom when Liam walked over to the bed near the window as it has a guardrail on it while Liam chose the bed near the other wall while they had a chair in the middle of the beds as Carlos picked a book for the boys to listen to while TK sat with Dexs in his bed when he rubbed his hair when Liam had his back to them when they knew this would be a thing from their training so they didn’t say a thing to him “the end, we love you guys and tomorrow we’ll go to the store and get anything you guys would need to make you feel more at home.” Carlos said when he walked over to the boys and said goodnight to them as TK fixed Dexs’ blanket before he walked over to Liam and fixed his blanket “night buddy.” TK said when they wanted to kiss the boys goodnight but also didn’t want to make the boys feel uncomfortable.             </p><p>Both the boys stayed in their beds when TK and Carlos had cameras in the whole house so they could watch during the day as Liam was a heavy sleeper and Dexs was a crazy sleeper when his bed looked all messed up “hey babe, Dexs is kinda like you.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him as Dexs woke up crying “I’ll get him.” Carlos said as he got up and walked into the boys room down the hall when he didn't want to wake up Liam as he walked in and saw Dexs was sucking his thumb “hey baby, it’s ok.”Carlos said as he took Dexs in his arms when he hugged him “did you have a bad dream?” Dexs shook his head no as Carlos looked at the dark spot on the bed when Dexs cried harder as Carlos wasn’t upset so he took him to the master bedroom and placed him in the bed with TK when they bought extra sheets and clothes along with pull ups as TK gave Dexs a bath before placing him in the pull up and new PJ's “his bed is all clean if he wants to sleep in the same room as Liam.” Carlos said when he smiled at the little boy in TK’s lap “stay.” Dexs said as Carlos said ok when they let Dexs stay with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shopping and meeting the fire family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos take the boys to Target before they head to the firehouse to meet the fire family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Target and family </p><p> After they got the boys feed and dressed they had their first car ride as a family when they took TK’s car as it’s bigger than Carlo’s car, when Liam was sitting behind TK and Dex’s sat behind Carlos as they are very good with car seats being a firefighter and a police officer as they deal with them on a daily basis from either installing them in cars for new parents or just when they have an accident with kids involved  “we should pick up Dexs some pacifiers.” TK said when he didn't want their youngest to have messed up teeth and fingers “yeah and we’ll let them pick out a few toys they would like to play with.” Carlos said as they pulled into the parking lot when TK took Liam out of the car and held his hand while Carlos was holding Dexs as they walked inside and grabbed a cart with two seats as each boy took a seat as Carlos buckled Dex’s in so he wouldn’t fall out as Dexs was a little more aware of his senses and knows how to sit still unlike his brother who’s still learning. After buying all the essentials they needed they headed to get Dexs some pacis before heading to the toy section. </p><p>Carlos carried Dexs into the firehouse when TK was holding Liam’s hand “we’re going to see some people that are super nice so there isn’t anything to worry about.” TK said when he spotted his dad in the kitchen “hey dad, we’re here to show the boys where grandpa and I work.” Owen smiled as he looked at his grandsons, his son and his soon son in law “hey boys I’m Owen!"  Owen said when he held his arms out for Dexs to take “this little boy is Dexs and this little man is Liam.” Carlos said as Dexs was content in the older man's arms with his new pacifier in his mouth as Owen looked at his son when he pointed to it as he’s never let TK have one passed 2.5 years old “later, why don’t we show the boys around the house.” TK said when Owen shook his head as they started with all the rigs when Liam busted into tears while holding his head in his hands “oh baby, it’s ok, it’s it too loud?” Carlos asked when he held his son as he was trying to find a more quiet place for him to take Liam so he could calm down as he was sucking his thumb also but out of comfort. </p><p>After Liam calmed down Carlos took him upstairs to show him the bunks while TK was holding Dexs on his shoulder while he was talking to all his team as the little boy was just chilling till he saw his brother and got excited “Liam! Liam!” Dexs said as TK turned around and smiled at his son and husband “all better?” Carlos shook his head when he felt bad as they were going to take the boys to the doctors for a well checked so they can make sure they were healthy enough for school as both the boys will be in school this coming fall as Liam will be in full day Kindergarten and Dexs will be in preschool for a half day.</p><p> </p><p> After they visited they headed home for the boys nap time as Dexs was almost asleep while Liam was tired also when he wouldn’t fight the idea of a nap as he looked at his brother who he smiled at when he was still scared but he was happy to have his brother in his life and not separate like before. Liam was sleeping in his bed as Dexs was sitting in Tk's lap in the recliner as he was rocking him asleep as he didn’t want to sleep so TK thought that the smooth movement would work as Carlos smiled at them as he took a picture of his boys as TK looked up and smiled “I’ll be back I’m going to place him in his bed then we can just relax till they need us.” Carlos shook his head when he kissed the little boy’s head which was on TK’s shoulder. </p><p>After the boys woke up they were in the living room playing with the new toys as Liam was collecting them and lining them up while Dexs was just playing with his new mega blocks building a tower as the parents were in the kitchen making dinner till they heard screaming and crying “boys what’s wrong?” Carlos asked when he walked in and saw Dexs in the corner holding his arm while Liam was crying “come here buddy, we’re not going to yell at you.” TK said when he looked at his son while Carlos was holding the younger son “I was playing with the cars when Dexs was trying to take them away so I yelled at him and hit him.” Liam said as TK looked at Dexs who was sucking his thumb as he looked sad “Liam, we don’t like when you are mean to your brother so I want you to go sit on the steps for 5 minutes ok?” TK said as Liam was crying but he did as Carlos was getting a better look at Dexs arm when nothing seemed bad as it mostly scared him as he got him a cup of water and placed him on the couch when he turned the TV on as he wanted to watch PJ masks when Carlos turned it on. After Liam was done with his timeout TK talked to him about why he was in timeout when he said sorry “go say sorry and hug your brother then you can join him in watching TV.” TK said when he rubbed Liam’s hair as the little boy rushed over to his brother and said sorry before he hugged him as he climbed on the couch next to Carlos' side when Carlos smiled at him and kissed his head. </p><p>Bedtime was a mess when Dexs was already asleep while Liam didn’t want to go to bed when his dads looked at him “why don’t you want to go to sleep baby?” Carlos asked when he was rubbing Liam’s back in hopes to calm him down as he looked at him “scared.” Liam said when TK looked at him “scared about what?” Liam looked at him “this is so nice I don’t want to leave.” Liam said as he was sobbing “hey, we’re going to do our best to keep you guys, we already started the process by making sure you guys make it into our house and we’re so nervous about it you could so no one could ever hurt you when Carlos and I are with you guys.” TK said when he looked at his husband who shook his head as they finally calmed him down enough that they can put him in bed when they both kissed his head before they left the room as they have dishes to do before bed as they have a few weeks off so they could help the boys get settled in and they can find either a nanny or a daycare center that could work with their crazy schedule when they may need to work the graveyard shift and they don’t know any daycare centers that are open for graveyard shift workers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Doctors Appointment for the boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos take the boys to the doctors and get some surprising news about their youngest son.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos took the boys to the doctors when they didn't know much about the boys medically but they hope that they are healthy “after we’re done at the doctors we can go see my dad  and his puppy Buttercup.” TK said when he was placing shoes on Dexs while Carlos was putting together the snack bag and cups “Liam can we get our shoes on so we can go bye-bye?” TK asked when he was holding the shoes out to his son who put them on when Carlos walked out of the kitchen with the bag “are we ready to go?” Carlos asked when they headed to the car. Once they got all checked in they went to the chairs when “Monsters Inc was playing as Dexs was watching while Liam was just sitting and staring at the toys as he almost had a panic attack when Carlos handed him his cars as Liam started lining them up as he was better till they called their names when TK took Dexs to the back when Carlos helped collect the cars before they walked back “Ok who wants to go first?” Carlos asked when Dexs went first as his dad put him down as he got on the scale before they got his hight when the nurse wrote it down before Liam was next but he didn't want to go as Carlos helped him get his shoes off before he got on the scale to do the same as his brother “ok let's go to room 5.” the nurse said when she smiled at them as they walked down the hall to the room as Dexs climbed onto the table as they still needed his blood pressure and temperature when Liam was in TK's lap as Carlos was sitting near Dexs as he had his phone out showing him a video off of Youtube “ok William it’s your turn.” Liam looked at TK who took him over and placed him on the table when the nurse did the same thing but Liam was crying so TK  held his hand when he didn't like the blood pressure cuff. </p><p>Dr.Brings walked in when he smiled at both the boys when Dexs was in Carlo’s lap while Liam was hiding in the corner “hello, I’m Dr.Brings but you can call me Dr.B we’re here for a wellness check on the boys?” TK said yes when he was holding Liam in his arms “we just want to get anything we can medically on our boys we have a small file from the case manger but it looks like they haven’t been to the doctors in years.” Carlos said when he handed the folder over “ok I’ll like to go oldest to youngest so TK can you swap with Carlos and place Liam on the bed while Carlos you and Dexs sit in the chairs.”Dr.Brings said when they did as TK sat with Liam on the table as he could tell he was scared as the doctor did his exam when Dexs was watching him as he got scared now “I want to go home!” Dexs said when the parents looked at each other as Carlos put on a movie off Disney+ in hopes that they can finish the appointment as the boys do need shots “do you want to talk to Owen?” TK asked when he pulled his phone out to call his dad as first he texted him to make sure he wasn't on a call “he said he can Facetime us soon.” TK said when Liam felt a little better as he does like Owen he seems nice to the little boys when the phone rang as Owen was calling so TK picked up when Liam smiled at Owen “hey baby are you having a good day?” Owen asked when he was in the truck as Liam smiled at him as he pointed Owen  when he waved at him as Dr.B finished his exam before they switched kids as Liam was in Carlos’ lap watching the movie while Dexs was talking to Owen . The time has come for the boys to get their shots when TK held Dexs in his lap when he held his arms so he couldn’t hit the nurse while Carlos took Liam into the hallway so he wouldn’t see his brother cry “ok daddy, can you talk to him?” TK shook his head when he still had his dad on the phone “hey Dexs do you want to see our firehouse mascot Buttercup?” Owen asked when Dexs shook his head when Owen went to find the dog who was asleep on TK’s bed as he was asleep “Buttercup can you say hi to Dexs?” Owen asked when the dog perked up as the nurse gave the shots when Dexs was crying as TK held him close as he comforted him when he felt bad as Owen talked to him “after you guys are done we can play with Buttercup.” TK said when he lifted Dexs into his arms when he walked into the hallway and swapped with his husband as he handed the phone over so Liam could talk to his dad and Carlos handed his phone over so Dexs could watch the movie. </p><p>After they got their boys all checked out they headed to the car when Dexs was asleep and Liam was still slightly crying as his dad placed him in his seat and buckled him in when they headed to the firehouse as Owen already has a special snack for his grandsons since they did so good at the doctors “TK, my arms hurt.” Liam said when TK smiled at him “it’s ok baby Owen said he has something special for you guys.” TK said when he reached back and rubbed Liam’s leg while Carlos was driving “yeah bubba papa has something special for you two and a puppy to play with.” Carlos said as they pulled into the firehouse when Owen was waiting for them with Buttercup on his leash “hey babies do you want to play with the puppy?” Owen asked when Liam looked at the puppy as he pointed while Carlos got Dexs out carefully without waking him up as TK helped Liam out as he placed him on his feet when they walked inside and headed into the kitchen when Owen has some treats for his grandsons while Carlos placed Dexs on the couch as he placed some pillows on the floor so if he rolled off he wouldn’t get hurt as he also moved the coffee table to the side before he joined his family at the tables when he saw the boys each had dirt cups as he smiled when he loved these as a kid as he always wanted to make some for the boys when Liam took a bite as he wasn’t to comfortable with certain foods or textures but he loved the dirt cups as he ate the whole thing “I think that is the first thing he ate without it being nuggets, or mac and cheese or oatmeal.” TK said when he knew they needed to make a list of things that each boy likes or doesn’t like as Dexs wasn’t a picky eater but he also doesn't eat a bunch also while Liam is so picky as they tried to get him to eat other foods.  </p><p> </p><p>Tk was thinking back to the news the got during the appointment the parents got an appointment for Dexs to see a Gastroenterology about his under nutrition as he’s very low on the growth charts as his doctor wants him to get a second opinion before they do anything as for now he suggested that Dexs gets a pediasure once a day and they will evaluate in a month “dad, can you watch Liam for a few hours for us?” TK asked his dad who looked at him while Carlos was in the TV room with the boys playing with the toys that Owen bought to keep when they boys were there “sure, why did they find something with Dexs?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “he’s way off the charts for his age we know that he’s small but he’s only 20 pounds and he can see his ribs.” TK told his dad “what are they going to do?” Owen asked when 13 pounds is a lot to be under “for now he needs to drink a pediasure a day then we’ll go back for an evaluation but he wants us to go see a specialist to see what he thinks, he might need a feeding tube to help him get his weight back.” TK said when Owen felt bad for his son’s family when Carlos looked over as he left the boys with Judd who was happy to play with the boys “he wasn’t diagnosed just yet but it sounds like his mom wasn’t that great about feeding the boys.” Owen said as Carlos was holding TK in his arms “what about Liam?” Owen asked when Carlos looked at him “he’s a little under but not as bad as his brother.” Owen shook his head when he knew all about failure to thrive cases when they see them a bunch “I’ll watch Liam for you guys so you can take Dexs to the doctors but what ever happened to him, he’ll have you guys with him the whole time.” Owen said as he lifted his grandson up and tickled his tummy when Dexs smiled and started laughing as he doesn't know a thing that’s going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dexs goes to the Doctor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos and TK take Dexs to the hospital for his appointment as they see the specialist. Dexs gets an evaluation for his eating disorder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dropping Liam off at the firehouse TK and Carlos took Dexs to the Austin’s Children’s Hospital for his appointment as Dexs was happy in the back with his bear and dinosaur toys when Carlos smiled at him when TK took his hand “love you babe.” TK said when Carlos kissed him “eww.” Dexs said when the boys laughed at their youngest son “come on silly boy.” TK said when he got Dexs out of his seat when they walked inside and to the fifth floor when Dexs was holding onto Carlos’ leg when Carlos smiled at him “first time in an elevator baby?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head when it stopped as TK took his hand as they got off when they walked into the lobby when Carlos checked them in while TK and Dexs went to the sitting area while "Toy Story" was playing on the TV. Carlos joined his husband and son when he was filling out the paperwork as TK helped him with some of the questions while Dexs sat in his lap drinking his water and watching the movie till he got called back when Carlos took Dexs and carried him back when TK followed as the nurse smiled at Dexs when Carlos placed him on his feet “hey sweetie can you stand on my scale?” Dexs did as he gained a little more weight but it was still concerning as it was only 2 pounds “ok can you come over to my wall and stand very still.” Dexs did as he was still the same height. </p><p>After they got everything the nurse needed they walked back to a room when she smiled at Dexs who was sitting on the table as Carlos sat next to him with TK on his other side when the nurse took his blood pressure and temperature as he was good on that when Dexs looked at his dad as the nurse got a gown out “ok i need his shirt off and place this gown on him, the doctor should be in soon.” the nurse said as TK took it and thanked her when she left the room as Carlos took Dex’s shirt off him when they placed the gown on Dexs when it had clowns and circus on it when Dexs was telling them all about the different animals till they heard a knock on the door “come in.” Carlos said when Dexs was sitting in TK’s lap as the doctor walked in “hey guys my name is Dr.Flash I heard that little man isn’t gaining weight like he should be?” Dr.Flash asked when Carlos shook his head “yeah, we just got him and his brother our first placement and he’ll eat here and there but it’s not a full meal like a bite or two then he’s done.”TK said as he recorded a few times Dexs would eat as the doctor watched when he was worried as he could understand why they were concerned about their son when he should be eating more as the doctor looked at Dexs “do you guys have any snacks for him that he can eat while we talk? I just want to see how much he’ll eat in a setting.” TK said ‘yes’ when he got Dexs snack cup and sippy cup out “hey buddy are you hungry?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as he took the cup of goldfish and his water as he started eating then stopped before he would take another bite then stop when the doctor took notes as they talked “what about his brother? Is he eating just fine?” Dr.Flash asked as Carlos smiled and shook his head “besides being a little picky here and there he’s fine.” Carlos said while Dexs handed the snack cup back to his TK “all done?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as Dexs only took three bites before he was done as TK took  a pediasure out as he shook it up and placed a straw in it before handing it to his son as Dexs smiled but even with that it took him a while to finish not even a third of it “here’s what I want to do I want to admit him for a few days and keep him under observation just to make sure he doesn't need any assistance, I know it sounds scary but it looks like he’ll need some sort of feeding device to help him get the nutrition that he lost back.” Dr.Flash said as TK looked crushed as Carlos held his hand “I’ll call my dad to see if he and Liam can run by the house and pick up a few sets of clothes for us.” TK said as Carlos shook his head as Dexs looked at them  "don’t be sad.” Dexs said when he kissed TK’s cheek “aww, thank you baby, I feels better already.” TK said as Carlos smiled at his boys.</p><p>After Dexs’ appointment they walked over to the Gastroenterology floor when the nurses already knew that they were coming as Dexs was holding his parent’s hands “I want to go home.” Dexs said when TK felt bad for him “I know baby, but we’re here to make you all better.” TK said when Carlos shook his head as they walked to the front desk when the nurse smiled at them “we just saw Dr.Flash he said to come here for Dexter.” Carlos said as the nurse took them to Dexs room as it was all bright and cheerful with a huge painting of Spider-man on the wall as TK smiled when his dad texted him that he’ll go after work and bring clothes over and keep Liam for them so they can focus on Dexs “dad said that he’ll keep Liam for us.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when Dexs was sitting on the bed as the nurse placed his ID bracelet on his right arm. “Ok buddy, the playroom is down the hall and we have some very cool toys that you can bring back to your room along with movies.” TK and Carlos said thank you as TK called the boys case manager just to let her know that Dexs is in the hosptial for observation for his under nutrition as she didn’t answer so TK left her a message while Carlos changed Dexs’ pull-up before they headed to the playroom and got a few toys and movies when Judd called TK saying that he’ll drop off a few things for them that he got from Owen as he’s on his way home anyway as it’s already 4:30 by the time they got all settled as Dexs appointment was at two and they got in a room by 4:00 as it’s almost dinner time as they order something for Dexs to eat. </p><p>Judd and Grace came by to see Dexs  when they handed the duffle bags over as TK looked for his glasses when he walked into the bathroom and took his contacts out before walking back in with his glasses on “I don’t know you wore glasses.” Judd said when he smiled at his little brother “yeah since middle school, I just like to wear my contacts to work.” TK said as he sat next to his son who was coloring in his coloring book as Dexs looked up and smiled as he wanted to show off his picture when Judd walked over and smiled as Dexs was coloring a horse “one day uncle Judd and I will take you and your brother riding.” Grace said when Dexs smiled as he was happy to see his aunt and uncle “can I go home ?” Dexs asked when he missed his bed and brother “not yet baby, we’re sleeping over for a few days then we can go home.” TK told him while Carlos was sitting on the bed next to Dexs as he kissed his head “loves you baby.” Carlos said as Dexs smiled when his dinner came as Dexs looked at it as he did his normal of only eating a few things before he was done unlike the first time they saw them when he ate a lot as they have soon learned it’s been a few days since they ate before they got rescued by the cops and placed in the care of TK and Carlos.</p><p>Owen and Liam stopped by on the way home as Dexs was asleep as Owen smiled at him when TK was holding him in his arms half asleep as it’s been a long day for everyone when Carlos smiled as Liam was in his lap “I missed you.” Liam said when Carlos smiled at him “I missed you to baby, did you have fun with Owen?” Carlos asked when Liam told him all about his day and how he went on a few calls, help make lunch and took his nap in TK’s bed “he was very good today, he helped Mateo and Paul wash the trucks, he helped Judd make chili for lunch and he even got to play with Buttercup after his nap.” Owen said as TK was awake “hey babe, good nap?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head as he smiled at his dad and oldest son when he kissed Dexs’ head before he carefully moved without waking Dexs up and placed the blanket on him before he walked over to his family and smiled at his son who wanted him as he took him before he walked over to his dad as he hugged him “thank you for helping with Liam.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “anything for you kiddo.” Owen said as TK smiled before he turned to his son as he asked him about his day before they had to go home since it’s almost bedtime “be good for Owen ok? Carlos and I will Face Time you before bed and we can talk anytime Owen  isn’t on a call ok?” TK said as Liam shook his head when he looked at Dexs as he wanted to say goodnight to his brother “be careful babe he’s asleep so we don’t want to wake him.” Carlos said as Liam shook his head when he was careful and kissed his brother goodnight as Owen took him when he said goodnight to his son and son in law.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dexs needs extra calories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dexs gets his feeding tube for extra calories and TK is scared so Carlos re insures him that everything will be fine with their youngest son when they also get some visitors afterwords.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few day of observation it was decided that Dexs needs a feeding tube to help him with the extra calories that he needs when  the Child Life Specialist came and taught the parents how to put it in as Dexs was taking his nap when they practiced with the dolls as Dexs was scheduled in a few hours to get his put in as TK and Carlos got it very close as they only need a little bit of help as TK was still scared as he doesn’t like to see his sons in pain “it will help him babe, and when he gain the right weight we can take it out and put him in food therapy to help him gain the skills to eat more than a few bites and he’ll eat a full meal.” Carlos reminded TK who shook his head as he looked at Dexs and kissed his head “love you baby, you have no clue how much.” TK said when Carlos stood beside him and took his hand when he kissed TK to help him calm down. </p><p>Dexs was given light sedation when they carefully placed the tube in his nose before they taped it down as they showed the parents how to hook him up to the machine and how to get the formula at the right speed so it’s not too fast or to slow “he might be a little discomforted but tell him not to touch the tube or we’ll have to start over again.” The doctor said when the parents said thank you as TK was in tears and Carlos rubbed his back “I know, Ty I know.” Carlos said as TK was crying into his shirt as they waited for Dexs to wake up. Dexs woke up crying as he pointed to his nose when his dad sat next to him as he talked to him as they did tell him beforehand as Carlos called Owen as backup when Owen picked up and talked to his son and grandson “hey baby let me see your face.” Owen said as Dexs showed him his face when Owen smiled at him “we can get cool stickers for you baby.” Owen said as he was helping as he already ordered a few packs for his grandson as TK smiled at his dad who was always calming him down when he was overly stressed or tired and now he’s doing the same thing with his son. </p><p> </p><p>After a while everything was good Dexs was watching a movie when they had some visitors as Paul, Mateo and Judd stopped by “how is my favorite little cowboy doing?” Judd asks when Dexs smiled at him as he pointed to his nose when he was eating right now when Judd sat next to him when Mateo and Paul talked to the parents as they smiled at Judd and Dexs cuddling “don't let anyone know that cowboy Judd is a big soft teddy bear.” TK said as Judd looked at him “only for my Gracie and my nephews.” Judd said as he pulled something out from Grace as it’s a card when Dexs opened it as he smiled at the front of the card when he opened it up “I can’t read Uncle Judd.” Dexs said as Judd read it to him “it’s from everyone at the 9-1-1 dispatch center, they wish you a speedy recovery.” Judd said when TK smiled as he texted Grace thank you as Judd said that he had one more thing as he left to get it as he came back in with a life size stuffed horse when the parents looked at him “oh my gosh!” TK said as Dexs was very happy “it’s from everyone from the dispatch center also.” Judd said when Dexs said thank you as Judd placed it on the other side of the room when TK told him thank you when Paul and Mateo went over to Dexs as they talked to him “when does he get to go home?” Paul asked when Carlos smiled “if we can successfully feed him by ourselves then tomorrow night but if not then one more day.” They all shook their heads as Mateo stared at the little boy who stared back at him “this one scared me.” Dexs told TK as TK looked at him “Probie stop scaring my kid.” TK said as Mateo said sorry as he did like the kids he’s just getting used to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dexs comes Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dexs is better so he gets to come home and everyone is excited including his brother who missed him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam was excited that his baby brother was coming home today he also missed his parents but it wasn’t the same without Dexs to play with as Owen took him out to breakfast before they went over to the house and cleaned up so it’s all nice and ready when TK,Carlos and Dexs gets home “papa can I make Dexs a card?” Liam asked when Owen said sure as he helped him find all the craft supplies when he helped Liam write out what he wanted to say as Liam drew a picture and placed some stickers on it before showing his papa what he made “I love it buddy, your brother is going to love it!” Owen said when he got a text from TK saying that they will be home in half an hour as they put all the art supplies away but Liam looked at his hands as he started freaking out “hey what’s wrong?” Owen asked when Liam looked at him but didn’t say as Owen had to first calm him down so he could figure out what was wrong before Liam got too upset “are your hands messy?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head when he had tears in his eyes “it’s ok baby, we can wash them ok?” Liam shook his head when Owen led him to the sink as he helped Liam wash his hands when he was better as Liam looked at him “sorry.” Liam said as Owen looked at him “it’s ok baby, no one expects you to be perfect, your daddy isn’t a huge fan of being messy either when he was your age.” Owen said as Liam shook his head as he wanted up when Owen lifted him up and got him a snack from the Liam section of the pantry “do you want me to make popcorn or grab a bag of goldfish?” Owen asked when Liam said “popcorn please.” When Owen put him down before he made the popcorn as he placed some in a bowl for Liam and some for Dexs who gained a half a pound in the hospital which was good. </p><p>Once Liam was better they heard the front door open when TK walked inside with Dexs in his arms as Carlos brought the bags in when Liam waved at them “hey baby, I didn’t know that you were going to be home when we got home.” Carlos said when he walked over to the couch as TK was changing Dexs into his PJ’s before they came downstairs and placed him in Carlos’ lap before he started thinking again “we have the box of formula and his present from the dispatch center.” TK said as Owen helped him when they got everything in as they placed the formula in the outside storage closet as they didn’t need one till after lunch “what about his horse?” Owen asked when TK smiled as he did love his family “I’ll put it in the boys room for now but I might move it to the loft so they can both play with it.” TK said as he took it upstairs and placed it in the corner of the boys room near Dexs’ bed when he heard Carlos telling Liam all about the different parts of the feeding tube that his brother is wearing as Owen was downstairs making lunch while Liam was helping him as Dexs was tired when Carlos let him sleep in his lap as they just taped all the tubing to his shirt so nothing pulled if he’s asleep.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone ate lunch Liam and Dexs took their naps while the parents placed all of the clothes and medical supplies away as they were tired when they did have a monitor in the boys room so they could hear and watch them “want to take a nap also?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head as Owen went home since Buttercup needed to go outside and eat but he said that he’ll be a phone call away if they need anything from the boys or themselves as he said that he’ll bring dinner over for them tonight along with Buttercup when they are planning a huge family get together to fully welcome the boys as Judd and Grace and planning it at their house in the coming week. </p><p>Dexs was calling them as TK checked on him as he saw his youngest son sitting up and rubbing his eyes “hey sweet boy, how was your nap?” TK asked when he helped Dexs out of his bed so he didn’t get the tubing caught on his bed as TK lifted him up and carried him to the loft when he let him play while TK was laying on the couch when he smiled at his son as Carlos went downstairs and grabbed a can of formula and a bag as he poured it into the bag before he brought it upstairs and placed it on the pole they got from the hospital “come here sweet boy.” Carlos said as he made a space on the couch for Dexs to sit down as TK helped when he held Dexs’ head while Carlos hooked him up “do you want to watch Paw Patrol or PJ Masks?” TK asked when Dexs was sitting in his lap as Carlos was figuring out the right speed for the feed as he finally got it right as TK turned on PJ Masks when Dexs was smiling and sucking his thumb when TK grabbed a pacifier and placed it in his mouth when Dexs smiled at him as TK kissed his head when Carlos sat next to them as he kissed both his boys when they just relaxed as a nap sounds good but cuddling with their son sounds better as Liam joined them when he was laying down with his head in Carlos’ lap “perfect little family.” TK told Carlos who smiled and shook his head as they just watched the show.   </p><p>Owen came over when he let himself in with his key to the house as Liam was in the bathroom as his dad was trying to help him as he guided him into how to wipe his own butt as Liam was crying “it’s ok baby, I will help you.” TK said when Liam shook his head “Ty, your dad is here!” Carlos said as he was holding Dexs as Dexs pointed to Buttercup saying “puppy,puppy!” when Carlos placed him on his feet “be careful baby.” Carlos said as he was worried about the tubing and it ripped as Owen smiled when he had the same worry “don’t worry Buttercup is very good and won’t hurt him.” Owen said as Dexs hugged his legs when Owen kissed his hair when Liam and TK walked out of the bathroom “hey dad, how was your afternoon?” TK asked when he took the bags of food and brought them to the kitchen “good, I got us some chicken fingers for the boys and a huge family salad along with some chicken for the adults.” Owen said as Liam was sitting on the counter next to his grandp as he smiled at him “want to help me set the table?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head when TK helped him down before he helped him get all the plates and silverware when he picked up a book and placed it on the table to help Liam figure out the spacing for each place setting “good job buddy!” Carlos said when TK shook his head as Liam smiled when he felt happy and helpful when Dexs was sitting in his high chair as his dad buckled him in when he placed the tray on the chair as he got him his sippy cup when Dexs said thank you as he waited for everyone else to get their plates when Owen said grace before they ate “I don’t know if  you guys prayed before meals but I don’t have to before we eat if it’s to much.” Owen said when TK and Carlos smiled at him “dad it’s fine Carlos’ family is religious and they pray before every meal also so I’m used to it.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “it’s ok Owen, I don’t want to push anything on the boys but I would like to if it’s ok with Tyler.” Carlos said when TK smiled “I don’t mind it would be nice to have our own family tradition.” Carlos said as he took TK’s hand when TK kissed his hand “love you babe.” TK said when Owen smiled at the boys when Liam was hungry as TK helped him get food in his plate when Carlos gave some to Dexs. </p><p>After dinner Owen and Buttercup went home as the boys got to play on their iPad's while the parents did the dishes as Dexs’ iPad was fully charged and Liam’s was about to die as he looked at his dad “daddy my iPad is going to die.” Liam said as TK shook his head when he grabbed a charger and plugged the iPad in as he let Liam play on it when Liam said thank you when TK smiled at him “your welcome baby.” TK said as he went back to the kitchen till he heard crying as Liam was standing in the kitchen “hey what’s wrong baby?” TK asked when Liam was in his arms “my iPad isn’t working!” Liam said as Carlos checked on it when Liam unplugged it by accident “I just has to plug it in then it will work.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when he smiled at his son as Dexs was half asleep when Carlos got him ready for bed “come on baby, let’s get ready for bed, you had a long day.” Carlos said as he lifted Dexs into his arms when TK kissed his head when Carlos placed Dexs’ iPad on the counter as they charge them in the kitchen every night so they can use them the next day “Can I use Dexs’ iPad?” Liam asked when TK said no “your iPad is charging baby just don’t unplug it.” TK said when Liam shook his head when he placed Liam on the couch.</p><p>After Dexs was in bed Carlos came downstairs and smiled at his son who smiled at him when everything was better “did we place the voice app on Liam’s iPad?” TK asked when Carlos checked it when they added a special app for Liam to use if he becomes overwhelmed and can’t talk “yeah it’s on both their iPads.” Carlos said when he placed Dexs’ iPad on the counter to charge as it was getting closer to Liam’s bedtime when they took him upstairs to the boys bathroom as TK went to the boys room to check on Dexs and grab clothes for Liam before he walked back to the bathroom as Liam was in the bathtub just playing with the toys when Carlos was sitting on the toilet seat watching him as Dexs woke up and walked into the bathroom “hey baby, why are you up?” Carlos asked when Dexs pointed to his nose “it’s itchy I can’t sleep.” Dexs told his parents as TK smiled at him and took him back to the boys room when he placed Dexs on his bed as he grabbed some cream to place on his son’s nose “all better baby?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when  TK tucked him into his bed while Carlos brought Liam into the room as he smiled at his youngest son “since everyone is up let's read a story.” Carlos said as Liam climbed into his brother’s bed as TK joined them when Carlos read to them as Dexs was asleep again and TK placed Liam in his bed before covering him as he kissed his head “night sweet boy.” Liam smiled when he looked at his dad “night daddy love you.” Liam said as Carlos kissed both the boys goodnight also before they walked out of the room as they cleaned up the boy’s toys and books when they placed the blankets back on the couch as they sat down when TK smiled at Carlos who kissed him “Tomorrow we should take the boys hiking since we’ve been inside a bunch.” TK said as Carlos smiled when he liked that idea when they did have a backpack carrier for Dexs and someone could carry Liam if he gets too tired “only a small hike, nothing too crazy.” TK said as he wanted the boys to go with them on their walks and hikes “maybe we can get Buttercup to come with us.” Carlos said as TK smiled “if dad let’s us. You know how much he loves that dog.” TK said when they looked at each other “did we give Dexs his after dinner formula?” Carlos said no as TK went to grab a can while Carlos grabbed a bag when they carefully got everything ready as Dexs was still asleep when TK carefully hooked him to the bag while Carlos held it up high till they can place it on the pole when TK brought it in when Carlos placed the bag on the hook as Dexs was half awake “go back to sleep baby, we’re just giving you, your formula.” Carlos said as Dexs shook his head when he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Carlo's little brother Joins the crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos has a  2 year old little brother who his parents adopted and he gets to spend the weekend with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Carlos woke up to a text from his mom when he smiled as TK looked at him “Rocco wants his Lolo so I’m going to go and get him so he can hangout with us today if that’s ok.” Carlos said as TK smiled when he loved Carlos’ little brother “sure the boys would love if Rocco comes over!” TK said as he kissed Carlos as he was going to check on the boys when they were still asleep so he headed to the kitchen to get some coffee and the boys morning juice as Carlos walked in still in his sweats and slippers when TK smiled at him “ just use Dexs car seat and I think my dad has an extra one if you want me to see if we can borrow it for the weekend.” TK said as Carlos thanked him before he kissed him “I’ll be back in an hour love you bunch Ty!” Carlos said as he walked out the door and to his car when he drove to his parents house. </p>
<p>Carlos arrived at his parents house when he walked in as his little brother was in his PJ’s watching TV as he smiled at him “Lolo!” Rocco said when Carlos hugged him “hey baby bro how did you sleep?” Carlos asked as his mom walked in with a backpack filled as Carlos took it “I packed him enough for a few days if you want to keep him so the boys can have a sleepover.” Rosa said when Carlos smiled at his mom “thanks mama, I promise that he will have fun!” Carlos said as he checked the backpack “how’s Dexs doing?” Rosa asked when Carlos placed Rocco on his hip “good, he’s handling it like a champ he was a little discomforted last night but he slept good and TK is at home and he’s been so great with the boys!” Carlos said as Rocco wanted to go “Lolo let’s go!” Rocco said as Carlos kissed his head “one moment baby, mama is talking to me.” Carlos said as he and his mom talked for a few more minutes before he left as he placed Rocco in the car seat as he bucked him in when he needed to stop at his father in laws house to pick up one more car seat  when he left it on the porch before he left for work as they can’t really move the car seats as it’s kinda hard to do it. </p>
<p>Once Carlos got home he helped his brother out of the car when he held his hand when they walked inside as the boys were up and watching TV as Liam looked at him and smiled “Carlos!” Liam said when he went up to him and hugged him “hey baby, how did you sleep?” Carlos asked when Rocco was sitting next to Dexs who was eating “good, daddy made us Mickey Mouse pancakes and bacon for breakfast!” Liam said as TK handed Carlos a plate as he also had one for Rocco who was sitting at the table as he was short so they placed him in the highchair “Rocco do you want milk or juice?” TK asked when Rocco looked at him “leche o jugo?” Carlos asked his brother who smiled at him “jugo por favor.” Rocco said as TK smiled when he understood that as he grabbed the juice and a sippy cup for his brother in law as Carlos and him ate their breakfast while TK got the boys dressed for the day when Liam didn’t like the jeans TK picked out so he found another pair as Liam was better while Dexs was just happy as his dad got him dressed in his “I heart my fighterfighet daddy.” shirt and Liam wore his “I heart my cop papa.” shirt that someone custom made for the boys when Carlos smiled at their shirts as he was washing his dish as Roccos was a dirty mess so TK took him to the bathroom and gave him a quick bath before he got him dressed in an outfit he was sent over with as his shirt has a police car on it that said “love my hero brother.” TK got a bag packed for his boys when Carlos was checking his brother’s backpack for anything they would need as he found a sippy cup, his hat, extra clothes and snacks as they are just going to walk around downtown since they have all three kiddos as they have a double stroller for the youngest boys while Liam will walk and get a piggy back ride or shoulder ride from one of his dads when the time comes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the way downtown they stopped at the fire station to say hi to everyone as Liam was in the third row along with the stroller as Dexs and Rocco sat in the second row “this is what it would look like if we had three boys.” TK said as he took a picture of the boys as he edited it so Liam and Dexs’ faces were covered as Rocco was smiling at him “who’s ready to go see grandpa?” Carlos asked when everyone said yeah as the parents got the boys out as TK handed Dexs and Rocco to his husband while he worked on getting Liam out when he handed him to Judd who came to help “thanks.” TK said as Judd smiled and shook his head “no problem bro.” Judd said as TK got out of the SUV when he walked inside as his dad was playing with the little boys as Liam ran to him for his hug “there he is!” Owen said when he lifted Liam up as he hugged him “we’re walking downtown but wanted to say hi before we go.” TK told his dad who hugged him “I see your crew grew by one! Hey Rocco!” Owen said as Rocco smiled at him as Carlos told him something in spanish “no Lolo I don’t need to go potty!” Roccos said as Carlos said ok as he took Liam to the bathroom as they didn’t want any accidents when they are downtown as Dexs followed as he wanted to go where his papa and brother are “Dexs babe, papa will be right back stay with me, grandpa, and Rocco.” TK said when Dexs looked upset as Judd caught him as he brought him back as he placed him on his feet as Judd looked at his feeding tube as TK cleaned it this morning when it wasn’t fun to flush it everyday as Dexs didn’t mind the formula going in but he didn’t like having it flushed as he cried a lot and TK doesn’t like him crying as they always give him candy afterwards to cheer him up. </p>
<p>Once they made it downtown Carlos got the stroller out as TK helped unload the kids when Dexs and Rocco sat in the stroller while Liam held on to the side as Carlos smiled at him when TK was wearing the boys backpack “ok babe, where should we take the kiddos?” TK asked when they started walking when Carlos thought of a place to go after lunch “we’ll we could go to the trampoline park or they do have a dino park.” Carlos said when TK looked at his oldest son who gasped “daddy can we go?” Liam asked when Carlos and TK smiled “sure baby, we can go to the dino Park.” Carlos said as TK lifted Liam up and placed him on his shoulders as they walked around as the littles were so excited as they loved to look around “you guys have such a nice family!” this one lady said as Carlos smiled “thank you, we have in the stroller our youngest son Dexs,my little brother Rocco and then my husband is carrying our oldest son Liam.” Carlos said as TK was trying to make Liam laugh as he was jumping up and down when they heard this huge belly laugh from Liam as Carlos smiled at him “daddy is funny!” Dexs said when TK looked at him and kissed him “love you baby.” TK said as Dexs smiled as he loved his parents “love you too daddy.” Dexs said as the lady let them go when they made their first stop for lunch when they got a table outside “how many high chairs and booster seats?” the hostess asked when she smiled at their family “two high chairs please.” TK said when he was holding Liam’s hand when his dad rubbed his hair “ok right this way.” Carlos said thank you when he pushed the stroller to the table as TK helped Liam into his seat before he helped Carlos unload the little boys into their high chairs as one was placed next to TK and the other was placed near Carlos as Liam waited like a good boy he was when his dad placed one of his toys on the table “ok baby, what do you want?” TK asked Liam when he showed him the different choices as Liam pointed to the kids pasta and red sauce as Carlos helped the little boys pick as they were not picky “how about two orders of chicken nuggets and fries for the littles and for our big wanted pasta with red sauce.” TK told Carlos as Carlos looked at Liam “you have to eat that baby, it’s not like at home when daddy or I can make you another thing so are you sure you want pasta and we can get the sauce on the side.” Carlos suggested when Liam shook his head. </p>
<p>Liam didn’t like the sauce so he just had butter noodles with his fruit as his brother and uncle enjoyed their lunch “good call on the sauce on the side.” TK said as he took the sauce and added it to his own pasta “yeah I figured that he wouldn’t eat it since he’s so picky on what he likes.” Carlos said as he looked at his brother who was a mess “oh baby, good thing mama packed you extra clothes.” Rocco smiled as he thought it was funny.</p>
<p> After everyone was done eating TK took the littles to the bathroom to wash their hands before they returned to the table when Carlos paid the bill as he loaded up the little boys in the stroller as TK helped Liam wash his hands and face before they walked to the car as they have to drive to the Dino park when TK placed Dexs in his car seat before he got his formula ready when he hooked him up and placed the bag on the hook next to his seat while Carlos placed the stroller in the car as Liam tried to buckled himself into his seat but he needed help still as Carlos helped him while TK got Rocco bucked him “everyone is good!” TK said as he got in the passenger's seat while Carlos drove as he didn’t mind driving as TK can drive but only if it’s necessary. </p>
<p>Liam was having a grand time at the Dino Park when Dexs and Roccos are asleep as kids under 3 get in for free as TK pushes them as Carlos was holding Liam on his shoulders when Carlos was reading all the different signs and such when Liam was enjoying it as he placed his head on his papa’s head when TK took a picture of it as he smiled when he love these days when they can be a family without the stress of everything “daddy, I went potty in my pullup.” Dexs told his dad who looked at him when TK called Carlos as he needed to take Dexs to the bathroom to get him changed as Liam also needed to go potty “potty break.” Carlos said when they headed to the family restroom as Carlos took Liam into the stall as TK changed the little boys as Dexs looked at him while Rocco was in the stroller playing with one of the toys as TK placed Dexs in the stroller when he swapped kids as he changed Rocco before Carlos walked out with Liam when he helped him wash his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Liam's Autism evaluation Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam goes to the doctor to get a refusal to get an autism evaluation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few weeks as they got into a normal routine when Liam was sitting on his bed just staring at the wall when TK checked on him “hey buddy, how are we doing?” TK asked when Carlos and Rocco went to the store to pick up a few things for dinner as Liam didn’t say when TK was going to call his dad or Michele to check on his son when Liam looked at him “hi daddy.” Liam said “hey buddy are you ok?” TK asked when Liam shook his head when he got up and walked over to his toys when he grabbed his new dinosaur chewie necklace when he put it on as TK walked over to him as he checked him over just to make sure he didn’t have a seizure “I’m fine daddy.” Liam said as he walked to his playroom when Carlos came back when Dexs walked upstairs “Hey baby did you have fun going to the store?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when he joined his brother. </p><p>Carlos was making dinner when Dexs was with him standing on his step stool “ok buddy did we wash our hands?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head before he joined his papa again as Liam was in the playroom having a meltdown as TK was sitting on the couch on his laptop researching anything that could explain his son’s odd behavior when one diagnoses came up every single time autism, TK wasn’t scared of people with autism since he had dealt with people with autism on the job but the thought of his son having autism meant something new when he needed to get him a true evaluation instead of self diagnosis when he called the boys doctor and asked for an appointment as Dr.B can see him tomorrow morning so TK took it.</p><p>TK walked downstairs to the kitchen with his laptop when he looked at his husband and son “hey babe, we need to talk.” TK said as Liam was asleep on the floor when he wore himself out “what Ty?” Carlos asked when he looked scared “it’s nothing bad, we know that Liam is special, he has some issues that were working there but I just have a feeling that he had autism, I don’t know why I just do.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “I know baby, I do too I didn’t want to say anything either but I want to get him the help that he needs.” Carlos said while holding Dexs in his arms as Dexs looked at him and smiled “old daddy didn’t like us, he was mean to Liam, he was mean to him but new daddy and papa are nicer to him.” Dexs said as Carlos looked at him when he didn’t like what their baby was saying to them “what do you mean love?” TK asked as Carlos placed Dexs in the counter so they could talk to him “Liam always has upsets but daddy didn’t like that so he would yell at him and call him “stupid and dummy.” Dexs said when Carlos looked at TK who was crying “no one will ever tell you boys that, you hear me papa and I will love you two so much!” TK said when he was holding Dexs in his arms when Carlos hugged them “daddy, I’m sorry for making you sad.” Liam said when he was standing in the kitchen as Carlos looked at him “no baby, we're not upset with you, we're upset with what you went through.” Carlos said as Liam was in his arms as Carlos hugged him “we have to see Dr.B in the morning then papa and I will take you two to get donuts how does that sound?” TK asked when Liam shook his head as Carlos kissed his head. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Owen came over and took Dexs so that Carlos and TK could focus on Liam when he was in a mood “we’ll pick him up from the firehouse after we’re done at the doctors.” TK said when Carlos was getting Liam dressed for the day when he didn’t want to wear anything Carlos suggested when he was in his sweats and a hoodie when he didn’t get much sleep last night and it was showing as he has had many meltdowns in the short amount of time he was up “baby, I know that your tired but we have to go to the doctors then we’ll come home and you can just sleep if you want.” Carlos said as he was holding Liam on his hip when TK was placing Dexs in his car seat “be good for grandpa ok baby?” TK said as Dexs smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up “love you daddy.” Dexs said as Owen smiled at them “He gets to be a junior firefighter!” Owen said as Dexs was wearing a plastic fireman’s hat “text me if you need anything.” Owen said when TK said that he will when he heard Carlos talking to Liam “I got to get in there.” TK said when Owen shook his head “he’ll be fine son, it’s just an appointment so you can get a referral to a specialist.” Owen reminded TK who shook his head as Owen pulled out and took Dexs to the firehouse. </p><p> </p><p>Liam got a little better when they got to the doctors as Carlos held him in his lap while TK checked them in before he joined them when Liam was chewing on his necklace which seems to be helping him stay calm “Liam.” The nurse called when Carlos carried him to the back as the nurse smiled at him “can we get him to stand on the scale?” Carlos shook his head as he placed Liam down as he was clingy when TK helped him as they talked to him when he just wanted to hold onto Carlos “just a few seconds baby.” Carlos said when Liam was holding his arms out to him when Carlos wanted to hold him so bad “ok we’re good, I just need his height then we can go to room 5.” TK shook his head when he led Liam to the wall so the nurse could measure him “the same height as last time.” The nurse said as TK carried Liam to the room when he sat in a chair with Liam crying into his shirt while Carlos rubbed his hair and whispering things to him in Spanish to calm him down as Dr.B knocked on the door when he walked in “hey guys, how’s Liam doing?” Dr.B asked when he looked at Liam “we didn’t get much sleep last night and it’s showing.” TK said as Liam looked at the doctor who waved at him “what can I do for you guys?” Dr.B asked when he read Liam’s chart “we think he had autism and just want to get him diagnosed.” Carlos said as they have video of Liam playing by himself or with his brother and they also took notes of certain events so they can have something to go by “I see, he definitely has some of the symptoms but we also know that autism is hard to diagnosed become there are no true test that we can do and say ‘oh yeah Liam has autism.’ But I can send you guys to a specialist who can go in details  and diagnose him if he does have autism.” Dr.B said when he gave them a phone number to call “this is the autism center in Austin, they can point you in the right direction if you have any questions on how to get him an evaluation.” Dr.B said as Carlos said thank you as he smiled at Liam who was calm in his daddy’s arms almost asleep when TK kissed his head. </p><p>After they were done at the doctors TK and Carlos took Liam to the firehouse to pick up their youngest son who looked like he was a blast when Owen sent them a few pictures of Dexs in the firetruck, on the fireman’s pole with Judd helping him when he was holding him up so he could slid down when Paul and Mateo smiled and took pictures of them while Marjan stood on the top of the pole when Dexs smiled at him “your doing great buddy!” Owen said when TK and Carlos walked inside with Liam asleep in Carlos’ arms “daddy!” Dexs said when TK smiled and caught him when TK held him “I saw that you were so busy today helping grandpa!” TK said as Dexs shook his head as he told TK about his morning but in top speed as if someone gave him a bunch of sugar when Judd smiled at him as he knew what he did “I was going to get donuts on the way home but I think that someone ate a bunch of sugar already.” TK told his older brother who was laughing now “don’t worry TK I didn’t give him any sugar he’s just super hyper off of natural energy.” Judd told him “daddy said that we can get donuts on the way home please don’t take that away uncle Judd.” Dexs said when he was working the puppy dog eyes when Judd took him into his arms  “now why would I do that? You worked so hard today so I think that you need a treat for all your hard work.” Dexs smiles at him when he hugged him when Liam woke up and looked at everyone when he was still tired so Carlos took him to the car and got him bucked in whole TK filled everyone in about the appointment “we just have to call to set up a time that we can bring Liam in and they will do an evaluation on him.” TK said when he took Dexs back when he said bye to everyone. </p><p>Judd stayed to talk to TK “I want to take Dexs for a sleepover if that’s possible.” Judd asked when TK smiled “next week you and Grace can take him on your day off, he’ll love it right buddy?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head “what do you say cowboy? Come to auntie and my house for a sleepover?” Judd asked when Dexs said yes “when does he get the tube out?” Judd asked when Dexs is doing better with his weight as he’s gained a good chunk of it back “next Thursday’s we go to the doctors for a check up and then Dr.Flash will decide if we need it anymore, he’s almost to his right weight.” TK said as Judd smiled at him when TK showed him in the past how to hook him up if he’s ever at the station or at home and Dexs need formula.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dexs goes to the Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judd and Grace spend the day with Dexs as they have a sleepover the night before as they took him to Judd's brother's farm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK was packing a backpack for Dexs when Carlos was on the phone with the autism center as they have an opening in a week for Liam who was in his room taking a nap “papa!” Dexs said when he ran downstairs and almost tripped over his excitement when Carlos caught him “careful baby.” Carlos said when he lifted Dexs into his arms “sorry my youngest almost fell, but yeah that sounds great! We’ll see you next week!” Carlos said as Dexs looked at him as he smiled at him “what baby?” Carlos asked “uncle Judd is going to come get me so I can have a sleepover!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him when TK had Dexs booster seat by the front door “I can’t wait to hear about it Dexy!” Carlos told him when TK went into the garage and grabbed a few cans of formula and placed it in Dexs’ backpack “so we have his backpack, booster seat, formula, Judd has his carseat, I placed his nightlight in his backpack anything else we need?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him when he was excited for his son “no babe, you thought of  everything that we would need for our son to spend the night with his aunt and uncle as they said that they have a surprise for him.” Carlos said when Judd and Grace knocked on the door when TK got it “I’m here for my little cowboy.” Judd said when Dexs ran to him as Judd smiled and caught him “there he is!” Judd said as Dexs smiled at him “I'm ready for an adventure!” Dexs said as Grace took him while Judd took everything to his truck when Grace placed Dexs in his car seat and buckled him in “have a great time baby!” TK said when he kissed Dexs’ head while Carlos smiled at him as he kissed him also “we’ll see you tomorrow!” Carlos said when they didn’t have anything planned for tomorrow besides interviewing nannies for the boys.</p><p> </p><p>Judd brought Dexs into his house when Grace let him cook with her while Judd brought everything inside and into their guest room as he started unpacking Dexs’ backpack when he found his blanket and nightlight as his little brother thought of everything “uncle Judd?” Dexs called as he walked into the room “hey buddy, what are you doing?” Judd asked when he placed Dexs on the bed as he looked at him when he pointed to his nose “is the tube hurting?” Judd asked when Dexs shook his head “daddy said that monday we go and see if I can get it taken away.” Dexs said as Judd fixed it and taped it back down “all better?” Judd asked when Dexs shook his head as Grace found them “who’s hungry for some dinner?” Grace asked when Dexs shook his head when Judd carried him out to the kitchen as he placed him in his booster seat when he buckled him in as Grace got him a sippy cup filled with water “let's see we have chicken, potatoes, and broccoli and for dessert we have ice cream and chocolate cake.” Grace said as she served Dexs his plate when he said “thank you!” when he waited as Judd said grace before they dug in.                    </p><p>After dinner Dexs was helping with dishes when his uncle helped him as he kissed his head “after we’re done with dishes we need to place your extra calories in you while we watch a movie before bed.” Judd said when Dexs handed him a plate as Judd placed it in the dishwasher while Grace was getting changed in her PJ’s before she joined them again “look at my two handsome boys working so hard!” Grace said when Dexs smiled at her when she walked over to him and kissed his head when she walked over and set up Dexs’s feeding tube pump when Judd brought him over as if he was an airplane “here comes air Dexs, are we cleaned for a landing?” Judd asked when Grace smiled and laughed at her husband “all clean for air Dexs to land!” Grace said as Judd placed him on the couch “safe landing thank you for flying air Dexs hope you enjoyed your trip!” Judd said when Dexs was laughing at him “your funny uncle Judd!” Dexs said when Judd smiled at him “ok let’s calm down and watch a movie before bed my little cowboy.” Judd said as he kissed Dexs head. </p><p>Dexs fell asleep halfway through the movie when Judd took him to the guest room as he carefully placed him in bed covered him and then kissed his head before he walked out to the living room “did you place him in the middle of the bed?” Grace asked when she didn’t want Dexs to roll out of bed when Judd shook his head “don’t worry, he’s super safe in that bed, uncle Judd made sure!” Judd told Grace when they heard a thud “oh did he?” Grace asked when Dexs walked out “hey baby are you ok?” Grace asked when Dexs shook his head before he climbed into his uncle's lap and went back to sleep “check him over for any bumps since he thud onto the hard floor.” Grace said when Judd did “I don’t feel anything, we’ll keep him in our bed just in case.” Judd said when they watched a show till bed when Judd carefully placed Dexs’ head on his shoulder before he moved him to the bedroom when he got into the bed and carefully slid Dexs into the middle when Grace joined them “uncle Judd left me.” Dexs said when he was slightly awake “I know baby, he just came to get me is that why you got out  of bed?” Grace asked when Dexs shook his head “I don’t want him to leave me.” Dexs said with tears in his eyes “oh baby, no one is going to leave you!” Judd said as he kissed his head “promise?” Dexs asked when Grace and Judd shook their heads “we promise baby, you have so many people look out for you!” Grace said when she kissed Dexs head before they went to sleep as Judd called TK just to check in when he sent a picture of Dexs asleep with his head on Grace’s arms.</p><p>The next morning Judd carried Dexs to the kitchen as he made him breakfast while Grace slept in as Dexs was sitting on the counter watching his uncle crack some eggs for the pancakes when Dexs watched him “uncle Judd! What are we doing today?” Dexs asked when Judd smiled at him “we’re going to go somewhere fun when auntie walked up my little cowboy!” Judd said while he placed Dexs on the couch “do you have a wet diaper?” Judd asked when Dexs shook his head as his uncle changed him before he finished breakfast with Dexs standing next to him when he wanted to help as Judd let him help “my, my look at my husband and our nephew being all cute together!” Grace said when Judd looked at her and smiled as he was about to turn the stove on “go to auntie baby I don’t want you to get hurt from the stove.” Judd told Dexs when he walked over to his aunt “did uncle Judd change your diaper?” Grace asked when she checked “yep! He just changed me!” Dexs said when he looked at his aunt who sat next to him when they watched Paw Patrol till Judd called them over for breakfast when Dexs rushed in when Judd smiled at him and placed Dexs in his booster seat, buckled him in before he pushed him in “thank you uncle Judd.” Dexs said when he waited as grace got him a cup of milk along with his breakfast<br/>After they ate Judd got Dexs ready for the day when they had a long drive ahead of them so he’ll give Dexs his formula on the way to the farm to go see some farm animals and ride some horses “Uncle Judd got you a special outfit for today’s adventure.” Judd said when he pulled out an outfit from behind his back when he pulled out a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt along with some cowboy boots and a cowboy hat when Dexs got excited when Judd got him dressed before they headed to the kitchen as Grace was packing a lunch and snacks for them “ready to go my cowboys?” Grace asked when she smiled at them when Dexs shook his head “where are we going?” Dexs asked when Judd smiled at him and lifted him up “well, we talked to your parents and we decided that we’ll take you to my brother's farm and horse back riding!” Judd told his nephew who shrieked in excitement when he’s never been on a horse before “then when we have Liam and you get your tube out we’ll take you boys to the lake so we can go out on our boat!” Grace told him “what’s that mean?” Dexs asked when his aunt smiled at him “uncle Judd and I have a speed boat that we keep in storage and in the summertime we like to go out when we have a day off and spend the day just swimming and having fun.” Grace told Dexs who smiled at her when they headed to the farm.</p><p>Once they got to the farm Judd held Dexs when they walked to the front door when Judd let Dexs ring the doorbell when Dexs smiled “Judd! Grace it’s so nice to see you guys! Who’s this little man? Did you guys finally have a kid and didn’t tell me?” Nate asked his brother “no, this is TK and Carlos’ son Dexs we’re babysitting him as we had a sleepover last night and brought him to play with the animals and go riding.” Judd said when he smiled at his nephew who smiled back at him "well why don't we go see the baby animals and feed them." Nate said when he took them to the barn when Dexs smiled at Nate when he was holding Judd's hand while Grace was holding his other hand. </p><p>Dexs was having so much fun that with all the animals when his aunt and uncle were taking pictures of him to send to TK and Carlos throughout the day "who's ready to ride some horses?" Nate asked when he was loading up the saddle on the ponies as Dexs looked at Judd and held his leg when he started whimpering "it's ok baby, your safe." Judd told him when he took Dexs' hat off of him and placed a helmet on him before he lifted him up so he could pet the pony and get used to it as Grace took a picture of them "do you want to feed him a carrot?" Grace asked when she held a carrot out to Dexs who kissed his head when Dexs shook his head before he took it when Judd showed him how to fed the horse "flat hand and wait, he won't hurt you, he just wants the carrot." Judd said as Dexs listened as the pony took the carrot and smiled as he wasn't scared anymore when Judd placed him on the pony as Nate helped him place the safety strap on him as Judd took a picture of him and kissed his head "ok baby, it might feel a bit weird at first but it's ok so don't freak out." Judd said as Nate slowly lead the pony around the arena while Judd followed while Grace took pictures. After a while of ridding they took a break for lunch "daddy and papa told us to tell you that you look cute in your outfit." Grace said when Dexs smiled while he was eating his lunch as Judd was fixing the formula bag "what is that for?" Nate asked when Judd smiled at him "it's Dexy's formula bag since he needs the extra calories." Judd said when he kissed Dexs' head who smiled at him "daddy is taking me to the hospital next week to see if I can get this out because he said that I'm becoming stronger." Dexs said as he showed his muscles when he showed his arms "are you ready to go back to auntie and my house Dexs so we can get you home?" Judd asked when Dexs looked sad "it's ok little cowboy, you and your brother are always welcome here with your daddies or auntie and uncle." Nate told Dexs who smiled and shook his head as Judd helped clean up before he carried Dexs to the car as he placed him in his car seat before he buckled him in as Grace placed the backpack and lunchbox in the car "Dexs do you want your blanket and sippy cup? It's a long ride back home." Grace asked when she looked in his backpack "yes please auntie." Dexs said when he was sucking his thumb as Judd smiled at him "I think someone is going to take a nap before he make it home." Judd told his wife when he placed a pacifier in Dexs' mouth along with hooking him up to his feeding tube bag when he placed it on the hook so the bag hung. After they said goodbye to Nate Dexs was already asleep before they even left the driveway when Grace smiled at him and took one last photo to send to TK and Carlos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nanny for the Boys?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos interview a nanny for the boys and Liam gets to go to the store with his papa!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos let Liam sleep while they interviewed some nannies when some of them they liked while others were a no “so our youngest son has a feeding tube so he’ll need some extra help with that after each meal, are you trained in helping with that?” TK asked when he was reading this one Lady’s resume who has thirty years of working with people with special needs “oh yes, I can change anything that includes the body, my last job had someone with a feeding tube in the stomach so that’s no problem at all!” Faith said when Carlos and TK smiled at her as so far she was the one that seemed to be the right one “also our oldest is going in for an autism evaluation next week.” Carlos said when he wanted Faith to know about the boys “that’s no problem if you guys need any help I’m very good with the medical companies so we can get him any services he would need.” Faith said when Liam woke up and walked downstairs and went straight to TK who held him in his lap “can you say hi to Mrs.Faith?” TK asked when Liam didn’t “it’s ok, he doesn't need to.” Faith said when Liam did look at her when he did wave as Faith smiled at him “did you go potty?” TK asked when Liam shook his head “sorry he’s a little shy but once he gets used to you he’s fine.” Carlos said as Liam was in his lap now when he was rubbing his back and kissed his head when TK’s phone buzzed “sorry our youngest is coming home from his sleepover with our friend Judd and Grace who are like an aunt and uncle to the boys.” TK said as they talked a few more minutes before they let Faith go. </p>
<p>TK and Carlos talked while Liam was watching TV as Judd called to say that they just left the farm and should be back to their house by 3:30 “daddy can I have a snack?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “what do we say buddy?” TK asked when Liam looked at him “please.” Liam said when TK smiled at him and got him a juice box and snack “So I like Faith, she seemed like she knows everything we need for the boys and she’s trained in both foster care and special needs.” Carlos said when Liam looked at them before turning back to his show. </p>
<p>Dexs came home when he was still asleep when Judd brought him in while Grace brought the backpack in while TK and Carlos helped unload the car “how was he? Good?” TK asked when Dexs was on the couch “yeah, he was great!” Judd said when TK and Carlos smiled at them “we might have found a nanny for the boys.” Carlos said as Liam was in his arms “that’s great! If you guys ever need a sitter and we have the time off we’ll love to hang out with the boys!” Grace said as Judd shook his head when Liam wanted him “what do you say buddy? Want to hangout with auntie and I?” Judd asked when Liam shook his head when he was very cuddly today “I want a sleepover like Dexs had one.” Liam said when he smiled at his uncle “sure baby we can have a sleepover the next time auntie and I have off.” Judd said as he felt better about his nephew wanting to spend the night “daddy!” Dexs said when he was calling from the couch “yeah baby?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him “I went potty.” Dexs said when TK carried him to the bathroom when he changed him into a new outfit “TK, Judd and Grace are leaving!” Carlos called upstairs when TK carried Dexs back down as Carlos wanted to take Dexs to the store with him “thank you for taking our little cowboy with you guys he seemed to have a great time!” TK said when Carlos shook his head “yeah thank you for taking Dexs with you guys!” Carlos said as Liam was holding his brother near him “carefully Liam don’t strangle him.” TK said when Liam let go “ok baby let’s get ready to go to the store while Liam and daddy hung back at the house.” Carlos said when he grabbed Dexs shoes “I want to go to the store also!” Liam said when he knew where his brother was going “are you sure baby, it’s kinda loud and you don’t like loud noises.” TK said as Liam shook his head when Carlos smiled as he thought it would be a good idea as he looked at Dexs “do you want to go also baby?” Carlos asked when Dexs said no while rubbing his eyes “I’ll stay with him, I think it’s great to take our superhero out and about.” TK said as Liam smiled when he grabbed his shoes “do you have your Dino chew necklace?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when Carlos helped him with his shoes and placed him in the car when he buckled him in as he kissed his head “love you baby!” Carlos said when Liam smiled at him. </p>
<p>Carlos grabbed a cart when he placed Liam in it when he pushed Liam threw the store when TK sent him a list of things they need when Liam felt overwhelmed when he knew it wasn’t a good idea to go out when he was chewing on his necklace while Carlos smiled at him when he kissed his head “papa is going to make some homemade salsa and guacamole.” Carlos said when he grabbed everything he would need when Liam looked around “since you're being so good papa is going to buy you a treat.” Carlos said when he placed everything in the cart while Liam helped him when Carlos handed him things to place in the cart. </p>
<p>Liam got a toy when Carlos let him pick out anything he wanted as this was a huge outing for them and he didn’t have any meltdowns or throw a fit when Liam picked out a few small LEGO sets “Daddy will love to help you build that.” Carlos said when Liam smiled as it was a dinosaur when it’s a little challenging but TK will help him build it  when he also got a Toy Story set as they picked something up for Dexs when they got him a fire truck and police car sets “Dexs is sleeping with daddy so we have to be quiet when we get home.” Carlos said as Liam shook his head and helped place things on the conveyor belt as the cashier smiled at him when she talked to him but Dexs didn’t say anything back when she looked at Carlos and gave him a dirty look “he needs to know manners,it’s not nice not to say anything when someone talks to him.” Carlos sighed as he paid for the groceries “look ma’am, he’s special needs so if he doesn't say anything it’s something we’re working on.” Carlos said when he placed the bags in the cart when Liam looked upset as Carlos kissed his head when he let him cry and not hold it in “I’m sorry baby,it’s not your fault.” Carlos said when he placed Liam in his car seat before he loaded the groceries into the trunk when they headed back home when Carlos looked at Liam who was sucking his thumb calming himself down when Carlos sighed and turned on to their street when he made it home "want to help papa or go inside and watch TV with your blanket?" Carlos asked when Liam didn't say as Carlos carried Liam inside and placed him on the couch with his weighted blanket when he kissed his head and turned on Paw Patrol before he headed to the car and brought all the groceries in as TK was up and helped him put everything away "how was the store?" TK asked when Carlos sighed "he did great, I even got them Legos as a present we made it all the way to the checkout when he was helping me till the casher was talking to him and he didn't say anything so she turned to me and basically told me about how he's rude and needs manners." Carlos said while TK felt bad for him as he looked at Liam "what did you tell her?" TK asked when he was holding Carlos in his arms "I looked at her and told her that he's special needs and we're working on talking and answer questions when someone talks to him." Carlos said when TK shook his head "I'm sorry babe, you shouldn't have to deal with that." TK said as Liam walked up to them when Carlos lifted him up and hugged him before he took Liam back to the couch when they watched Paw Patrol with Liam's blanket on them when they both need cuddles right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Liam's Autism Evaluation Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam goes to the Autism Center in Austin for his evaluation while Dexs spends a few days with his grandfather.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day that Liam is going in for his autism evaluation when Owen took Dexs the night before so that the parents could focus on Liam and get him ready to go “Liam, baby it’s time to wake up.” TK said when Liam looked at him and stretched “morning baby, did you sleep well?” TK asked when Liam shook his head as TK helped him out of his blankets before Liam walked to the bathroom before he walked into his room and saw an outfit on his bed when Liam looked at his dad who was waiting for him “do we need help?” TK asked when Liam shook his head while TK helped him get dressed “where’s papa?” Liam asked when TK placed his shirt over his head “he’s downstairs making a special breakfast for our little superhero.” TK said with a smiled when he helped Liam with his pants as he picked out a pair of sweats since he knew how Liam felt about jeans when he carried Liam downstairs and into the kitchen “there he is!” Carlos said as he made Liam pancakes and bacon along with a tumbler filled with orange juice which he can’t spill so he won’t be upset if it falls over and make a mess “want to Facetime grandpa?” TK asked when Liam shook his head when TK placed his phone in front of his son when he grabbed coffee “hey buddy! How did you sleep?” Owen asked when he was trying to be quiet when Dexs was sleeping next to him still when he snuck in the middle of the night “good, papa made me pancakes and bacon.” Liam said when he was trying to show Owen his breakfast as Carlos and TK smiled at him when they let Liam talk to Owen for a few more minutes before they said goodbye so they could eat since they have to leave soon to make it to the appointment soon</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos looked at Liam when he was a mess “ok buddy let's wash our hands and face then grabb shoes and your jacket since it’s cold outside and we don’t want to catch a cold.” Carlos said when he grabbed a rag and helped Liam was up while TK packed the backpack with extra snacks, a juice box and some extra clothes along with a few of his stim toys including a new chew necklace since the dino has seen better days “Liam how about we pick a new chewie since your dino is tired.” TK said when he pulled out the box of stim toys and let Liam pick which one he wants “dino.” Liam said while he held the dinosaur necklace near him “I know hon but we need to wash the dino so can we please pick a new friend?” TK asked when Liam looked at the choices when he picked the donut one when Carlos already ordered a new dinosaur one that is the same as Liam’s so they can replace it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they got to the Autism center of Austin Liam held his daddy’s hand while Carlos carried the backpack when they walked inside and checked in “we’re here to see Dr.Smith for William.” Carlos said when TK was showing Liam all the different fish in the tank in the lobby “oh yes, if you guys go down the hall and the first door on the right is the waiting room, I’ll let him know that you guys are here.”Lexas told Carlos who smiled and said thank you when he took Liam’s other hand as they headed to the waiting room “look buddy, toys to play with, do you want to play while we wait?” TK asked when Liam said no when he sat with his parents while he was chewing on his donut “William, I’m ready for you buddy.” Dr. Smith said when he smiled at Liam when they walked into the office when Liam was sitting with his papa who smiled at him when they talked about Liam as Carlos showed the videos of Liam playing with his brother and a few meltdowns as Dr.Smith took notes “hey buddy, how about we go play with some very cool toys while your dads wait in the lobby.” Liam looked at his dads who shook their heads “it’s ok baby, we’re not going to leave you, we’ll be in the waiting room.” TK said when Liam shook his head when Dr.Smith took him into a room in the back filled with all different toys “ok Liam how about we go play with the sand?” Dr.Smith said when Liam didn’t move as Dr.Smith called his name several times till Liam finally moved to the sand table when Liam didn’t touch it “messy.” Liam said when Dr.Smith took notes when he watched Liam for an hour when Liam finally had a meltdown as Liam chewed on his necklace screaming for his parents “ok buddy, let’s go back to your parents.” Dr.Smith said as Liam didn’t move when Dr.Smith called TK and Carlos who came back and looked at their son who was in a full blown meltdown “shh, it’s ok my love.”TK said when he sat next to Liam when he let him have his meltdown as it took a while but Liam finally called down “daddy!” Liam said when he climbed into TK’s lap “it’s ok baby.” TK said when Carlos talked to Dr.Smith about Liam “I’ve had my fair share of evaluations so I can say that Liam has autism but let me review all my notes and I’ll call you guys back in a few days.” Carlos said thank you when he looked at his husband and son as he joined them “dad said that he and Judd have Dexs so let's take our superhero home and just have a chill day.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when Liam clinged to him “it’s ok baby.” Carlos said when Liam was sucking his thumb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they got back to the house Liam was asleep from all the crying he did so TK placed him in his bed and turned the baby monitor on so they could hear him when he woke up “what did the doctor say?” TK asked when Carlos held his hand “he said that Liam has autism but he wants to review his notes before he gives up a final diagnosis.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “I love you babe, thank you for sticking with me when I was pushing to get him diagnosed.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “of course baby, I’ll always stick by your side no matter what.” Carlos said when Owen was calling them “hey dad.” TK said as Owen could tell something was wrong “what's wrong TK?” Owen asked when TK looked at Carlos “oh it’s not a hundred percent but it looks like we were right little man has autism.” TK said when Owen shook his head “this is a good thing kiddo, it means that he can get the help that he needs.” Owen said as TK shook his head “yeah, dad this is good, we’ll you know me I’m going to do as much research as I can to help him make his life as easy as I can.” TK said when Carlos grabbed his laptop “how about today you two focus on that little boy and then tomorrow you can go head first into the research.” Owen suggested when TK took the laptop and placed it next to him on the coffee table when Carlos looked at him “dad said that today is all about Liam then tomorrow we’ll do research.” TK told Carlos who shook his head “how's our little firefighter doing?” TK asked when he placed his phone on speaker “oh he’s doing great! He’s with Judd right now.” Owen said as the parents smiled at that when they talked to Owen a little more before Liam was up as he joined them on the couch “hey baby can you say hi to grandpa?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head as he did. </p>
<p>Few days later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dexs and Liam were playing with their new Legos while Carlos was making dinner when TK got a phone call from the Autism Center of Austin when they told him the news that they were waiting on “ok thank you so much!” TK said as Carlos looked at him “Liam baby, can papa and talk to you?” TK asked when Laim shook his head “trouble?” Liam asked when Carlos said no when Dexs was in TK’s lap “daddy got off the phone with Dr.Smith.” TK said when Liam was scared “baby, you're so special and nothing will ever make papa and I do not love you even if you have something we need to adjust our lives around.” Liam shook his head when Carlos held him in his lap “am I broken like old daddy said?” Liam asked when TK and Carlos said no “baby you have autism, it’s kinda like a superpower that makes you special.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when Liam broke down and cried thinking it was a bad thing when it’s really not “you know that a lot of people have autism,baby.” TK said when Liam looked at them “we’re going to add a section of the playroom for you to use to calm down when needed.” Carlos said when they already ordered a sensory swing and something for the boys to share for the backyard “daddy and papa love you boys so much!” TK said when they hugged both the boys super tight when they made dinner and played with Legos and had a fun night as TK called Owen to let him know as Owen Face Timed them as Dexs was showing off his new Legos when Liam was sitting in his beanbag chair holding his donut chew when Owen talked to him “is that a new chew?” Owen asked him when Liam shook his head “daddy said that my Dino one is tired.” Liam said as Owen smiled and shook his head when he saw the old one “do you like that one baby?” Owen asked when Liam shrugged “it’s not like my Dino one but it will do.” Liam said as TK smiled at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Welcome Home Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is the welcome home party for the boys!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few weeks with everything going on so they finally had time that everyone could come together to welcome the boys into the family “daddy what should I wear today?” Dexs asked when he wanted to be a big boy and dress himself today when TK smiled at him “how about daddy helps you pick an outfit out and you can get dressed ok baby?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when Liam was in the bath after having an accident when he was very upset when Carlos helped when he volunteered to give Liam a bath while TK got the sheets “do you want to look comfortable or stylist like daddy?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him and made a good thinking face “what are you going to wear daddy?” Dexs asked when TK took Dexs to the master bedroom when he showed Dexs what he was going to wear “I want to match daddy!” Dexs said as TK smiled when he did his best to find the outfit for his mini me “what do you say baby does it look like daddy’s outfit?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when Carlos brought Liam into the room “tiger, tiny tiger.” Carlos said when he smiled at his husband and son “I’m going to look like daddy!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “aww that’s so sweet baby!” Carlos said when he got Liam dressed into his outfit which is a button up and some extremely comfortable jeans along with his Vans and his Chewie necklace “where are we going Daddy?” Liam asked when he looked at TK while Carlos was getting Dexs’ hair combed down so he could gel it like TK “we’re going to Auntie and Uncles house for a welcome to the family party that they planned for you guys a while ago but everyone got busy so we are doing it today.” TK said when he smiled at his oldest son who looked at him as he didn’t know what a party was when he thought it was a bad thing “daddy what’s a party?” Liam asked when TK looked at him “it’s a way to get together, like a birthday party or a Christmas party, we normally have food and grandpa might have gone overboard on buying things for you two.” TK said when Liam still looked confused at what his dad said “what’s a birthday party?” Liam asked when Carlos walked in “it’s a way to celebrate your birthday baby.” Carlos said as Dexs and Liam looked at him “daddy how old am I?” Liam asked when Dexs shook his head “your five and your brother is three.” TK said when Liam looked at Dexs “so I’m not 4 and he’s not 2?” Liam asked while pointing to Dexs “no, who told you that?” TK asked when Liam didn’t say as Carlos grabbed the boys case files “babe, they don’t know because it’s labeled as a four and two year old.” Carlos said when he showed TK “how did we know that they were three and five?” TK asked when Carlos looked at him “Ty come on, I remember getting fingerprinted as a kid when my mom took me with her to the mall, I thought that they were also so I did a little background work and saw their birthdays so I had someone look into if they got fingerprinted for safety and they did.” Carlos said as TK shook his head “we have to go soon or uncle Mateo will eat all the food!” TK said when Dexs smiled at him while he wanted up so TK carried him downstairs while Carlos grabbed Liam’s hand when they headed to the car. </p><p>TK was talking to his dad while Mateo and Paul were playing with the boys as Dexs seemed to be in his element while Liam held back a bit when Marjan smiled at him “so before we got here Liam was asking me all these questions about what a party was and how old he was.” TK said when Owen looked at him “what did you say?” Owen asked when he thought that it was hard for the boys but not knowing your age must have been rough “I did my best along with Carlos to explain what a birthday party is.” TK said when Dexs ran up to him “Uncle Mateo wants to know if I can have candy!” Dexs asked when TK looked at their Probie “sure babe, just not too much or you won’t sleep tonight.” TK said when Carlos was holding Liam in his arms while calming him down “I’m going to take him outside where it’s not as noisy.” Carlos told TK who shook his head and smiled when he wished that he could do something for the boys “why don’t we throw them a birthday party at the firehouse?” Owen suggested when TK smiled and shook his head “yeah they are only a month and a half apart but I also want to do something special for them so it’s not all together.” TK said when Judd was holding Dexs upside down “how was his appointment?” Owen asked his son “Dexs is so close to getting off the tube, it feels like when we hit a milestone he has a setback like today he wanted to look like me so I did my best but then he’s not eating like he should as he didn’t eat breakfast and I don’t think he ate anything besides candy since we got here.” TK told his dad when Owen looked at him “TK, he’s a toddler they will have highs and lows just like everyone else, trust me he will eat when he wants to and besides no one can refuse Judd’s chilli.” Owen said when TK smiled as he shook his head “I’m going to go check on my son and husband.” TK told his dad when he headed to the backyard and found Liam playing in the grass while Carlos smiled at him “hey babe, how’s our son doing?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him “good, he’s better I think it was too loud for him inside.” Carlos said when Dexs ran outside while Mateo was chasing him “he might have had a bit too much candy but it’s not my fault that Cap ordered a cotton candy machine and a snow cone machine.” The parents looked at him “I said a little bit, not the whole store.” TK said while Carlos was laughing at him “babe, don’t kill him, I don’t want to arrest you in front of our sons.” Carlos reminded him as Judd called everyone in for lunch as the little  boys and their parents stood next to them “we want to say a few words before we all eat.” Carlos said when Dexs was in his hip as Liam was holding TK’s hand “first of all thank you everyone for coming to Welcome our boys into the 126’s family and the police fam, we didn’t know that we would have any kids any time soon but they are out hearts and they have filled in a missing piece that we didn’t know that we needed and now boys you know that papa and I love you so much and so does everyone in this room right?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as Liam didn’t say anything “we also wanted to tell everyone that Liam has autism so if you notice he’s a little standoff, that’s why.” Carlos said as everyone smiled at them when Judd and Grace smiled at them “ok everyone a toast to the newest member of the 126 and police fam!” Judd said when everyone did “let’s eat!” TK said as he hugged his boys, then Carlos and finally all their friends and family “after we eat we can open presents.” Owen said as TK looked at him “don’t overdo it dad please they have more than enough toys.” TK tried to tell his dad “but I’m a grandpa, it’s kinda grandpa law to spoil their grandkids.” Owne said with a smile as Carlos shook his head “they will love it no matter what Owen.” TK shook his head when he helped his boys get food before they sat down when Judd helped feed Dexs who ate not one, not two but three bowls of chili “someone is going to have a messy diaper tonight!” Mateo said as TK looked at him “Carlos can we start potty training tonight?” TK asked when Carlos laughed at him “no baby, we decided that when he gets off his tube we’ll start potty training so he can go to school.” TK signed when Liam was very quiet more then normal as he wasn’t wearing his donut “where your donut baby?” TK asked when Liam shrugged as he seemed nervous “dad have you seen his donut necklace?” TK asked when Owen said “sorry no.” While Liam was sucking his thumb a sign that he’s scared “did he drop it outside?” Carlos asked when he walked outside and didn’t see it “we have extras in the car I’ll go get one.” TK shook his head when Judd let him use one of the guest rooms to help Liam calm down till Carlos can come back with a new one. </p><p>Carlos brought in the boy's backpack when he found what he needed as he walked into the guest room and saw his son having a panic attack while TK stayed with him and calmed him down “look baby, papa has something for you.” TK said as he took the Oreo necklace and handed it to Liam who took it as he started chewing on it which seemed to help him calm down “Daddy!” Liam cried as he was still scared as TK held him into his side while rubbing his back and hair when Liam calmed down “sorry i messed everything up.” Liam said when TK and Carlos looked at him “hey, Liam you didn’t mess up anything you just got overstimulated.” Carlos said when he kissed Liam’s head “when you are ready, we can open presents.” TK said when Liam shook his head when they spent five minutes to calm down before they walked into the living room where Dexs was sitting with his aunt and uncles “who’s ready to open some presents?” Owen asked when Dexs was excited while Liam sat in his papa’s lap when TK helped pass out the gifts when Liam took his time while Dexs went to town as he got clothes, toys and video games while Liam got the same but a lot more sensory things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ending this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m ending this story since someone stole my idea And my character, so this is a goodbye for now. I might pick it back up later on but for now it’s a goodbye</p><p>Thank you for everyone who read this and gave me kuddios</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Back to work!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Carlos and TK’s first day back to work! The boys make a few new friends while at the playground with their nanny!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back! I just needed to take a break from this story and process everything so once again thank you for your love and support on this story since it means so much to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is TK and Carlos’ first day back to work after being home with the boys for a few months when Liam was upset so they had to calm him down before they left “baby it’s ok, we’ll be home later on today.” Carlos said when Liam was in his arms “look Mrs.Faith is here and she has so much fun stuff planned for you guys.” TK said as Dexs was sitting on the couch watching TV “come on buddy, let’s watch Paw Patrol then we can get dressed before we go do something fun!” Faith said when TK and Carlos smiled at her “Liam come watch with me!” Dexs said as he looked at his brother when Carlos placed Liam on the couch when Liam was sucking his thumb “we have a draw filled with his sensory chews and toys, he knows where they are even Dexs knows where they are also so if you ask to get one they can get them.” Carlos said when they did a walk a few days ago so Faith knows where everything the boys need “boys we have to go save the day so be good for Mrs.Faith.” TK said when he kissed the boys goodbye while Carlos smiled at them and said his goodbyes and kissed his boys goodbye before he walked to his cruiser “stay safe babe.” TK said when he kissed Carlos before he got into his car “you to tiger!” Carlos said as they waved goodbye to each other. </p>
<p>Liam was better when he calmed down enough to eat breakfast and get ready for the day “why don’t we go to the park then lunch?” Faith asked when Liam looked at her when it wasn’t in his schedule “don’t worry buddy, I have your schedule in my phone and we’ll follow it today so don’t worry.” Faith said as Liam shook his head before they heard a crash from the living room “Dexs are you ok?” Faith asked when Dexs smiled and shook his head “Daddy tells you everyday not to jump on the couch and what did you do?” Liam asked when Dexs smiled at him “Dexs are you supposed to be jumping on or off the couch?” Faith asked when Dexs said no “I think that you need to go sit on the steps for three minutes.” Dexs was crying when he said ok as he did while Faith cleaned up “Liam go get anything that will make you feel better when we’re out today.” Faith said as Liam went to his draw filled with all his chews as he picked out a back up necklace and his fidget toys before he placed them in his backpack while Dexs was off of his timeout and said sorry “go get anything that you need for when we’re out and about and place it the backpack.” Faith said when Dexs did. </p>
<p>Once they went to the park Dexs wanted to to play on the playground while Liam took his time when Faith held his hand “Dexs stay in eye sight of me!” Faith said when Dexs shook his head while they made it to the playground as Dexs went right to the slides and tried to climb up “Dexs stairs!” Faith said when she sat with Liam on the bench who watched his brother play “do you want to join him?” Faith asked when Liam said no as he was chewing on his necklace when Faith took pictures of the boys to send to TK and Carlos when Liam finally decided to join his brother on the swings as he smiled and laughed “cute kids!” One of the moms said when she smiled at the boys and Faith “thanks these are my kiddos I nanny for!” Faith said when Liam stopped laughing and wanted off the swing “Liam it’s ok, no one is going to hurt you.” Faith said as Liam shook his head “why don’t we go grab lunch then go home so we can take naps.” Faith suggested when Dexs looked sad “well come back tomorrow, I think your friends will miss you.” Faith said as she pointed to the little boys Dexs was playing with before “Conner and Dexs had fun today! We should get them together for a play date!” Sarah said when  Faith smiled and said sure as they exchanged numbers  “their parents want to get them more used to kids around them.” Faith said when Liam was holding her hand while Dexs was with his friends again “Dexs come on buddy, we’re leaving.” Faith said as Dexs rushed over to her “bye Conner!” Dexs said as he grabbed Faith’s other hand when they made it to the car as Liam waited to get in as Faith was buckling Dexs into his car seat before she helped Liam into his seat “you two did so good today at the park!” Faith said as she smiled at the boys as Dexs was playing with his puppy as she took a picture of the boys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK was texting Carlos all day about how his first day back to work was<br/>Carlos: “hey Tiger how is your first day going?” <br/>TK: “good just missing the boys so bad!” <br/>Carlos: “Me to! I can’t wait to go home and cuddle them!” <br/>TK was talking to his dad about getting the boys a game system as he did his research on all of them as he thought about getting a Switch “have you talked to your husband?” Owen asked when he knew his son would go out and buy it without running it passed Carlos <br/>TK: “hey babe how about we get the boys a video game system? I heard that kids with autism video games help them.” <br/>Carlos : “Tyler are you using our son's new diagnosis to get yourself a game system?” <br/>TK: “babe you know me I wouldn’t do that but I did do some legit research on this and it said that kids with autism love video games and it helps them develop social skills.” </p>
<p>Owen was laughing at his son’s text as he smiled at him “TK come on we all know that I would go out and buy you the latest video game system to make up for all the time I would spend at the firestation.” Owen said when TK shook his head “I did have a grand collection at your apartment and mom wouldn’t let me cross the streams when I would go to her house.” TK told his dad who remember as his ex-wife wasn’t too fond of TK playing video games as she thought he could follow in her footsteps and become a lawyer also and that video games didn’t help his school <br/>Carlos: “fine, let me do some of my own research and if it fits we’ll get a Switch and a few games.” </p>
<p>TK was happy when he didn’t want to jump ahead but he did want to buy the latest game that was popular at the moment</p>
<p>TK: “Animal Crossing?” <br/>Carlos: “No promises baby, we’ll see I might get you a few of your own games and a few for the boys 😉” </p>
<p>TK smiled as he thought of his husband full of surprises “He’s going to get them a Switch!” TK told his dad “great, now get back to work before I ground you on your first  day back.” Owen said as TK rolled his eyes at his dad “I’m 26 dad you can’t ground me anymore.” TK told his dad “that’s what you think TK, just remember I have baby pictures and I could place them over the house if you don’t listen to me.” TK looked at his dad “you wouldn’t!” TK told him when Owen looked at him and said “watch me, I bet Judd would love to see them!” TK rushed out and went to find something to do before his dad could embarrass him anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Back from work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK comes home from work with something for both the boys as they also talk about separating the boys into their own rooms. </p>
<p>Liam shows a different side to himself when Carlos comes home. </p>
<p>Get ready for extra fluffiness!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK got home when he heard Liam having a meltdown so he rushed inside and saw Dexs on the couch watching TV while Liam was sitting on the floor “hey what’s wrong buddy?” TK asked when Liam looked at him “someone got upset when his toy stopped working so I told him that we just need to replace the batteries so it can start to work again.” Faith said when TK lifted Liam into his arms as he took the toy and brought both to the kitchen when he placed Liam on the counter and went to the draw and pulled out the batteries as he replaced them and gave it back to Liam who was happier when TK placed him on the couch next to his brother before Tk walked back to the kitchen to talk to Faith “how were they?” TK asked when Faith smiled at the boys “good, we went to the playground and Dexs made a new friend who’s mom gave me her number so we could set up a playdate with the boys.” Faith said as TK smiled when it was good to hear “any meltdowns or timeouts?” TK asked when Dexs looked guilty “yes, Dexs decided to jump off the couch when he knew that he shouldn’t so I placed him in timeout but other than that they were fine.” TK looked at Dexs who was about to cry so TK walked over to him and talked to him calmly about being safe and no one is upset with him as it’s a safe issue that they are working on with both the boys.</p>
<p>After Faith left TK took both the boys with him to his room when he turned the TV on as he took a quick shower before he got dressed in some sweats and a hoodie when Dexs looked at him “I want to look like you daddy!” TK smiled at him when he lifted him up “how about daddy lets you wear one of my old hoodies from when I was your age, grandpa found a bunch of my old clothes from when I was your guys age and I brought them home.” TK said as Dexs shook his head while Liam wasn’t sure if they would fit him or how they would feel on him “don’t worry baby, when I was your age daddy was super picky on what he wore so grandpa had to buy me super soft clothes so nothing scratchy.” TK said when Laim shook his head as they headed to TK’s car when Liam wanted to help so TK handed him a bag not to heavy when they walked inside and sorted all the clothes into a Liam pile, a Dexs pile and a mix pile as they could fit both of them “Ok Dexs, daddy has this old Mickey Mouse hoodie from Disney World or this Captain America hoodie, which one do you want to wear?” TK asked holding both the hoodies when Dexs picked the Mickey Mouse one so TK helped him put it on as Liam was looking at all the clothes and found a jacket that he liked “that was my favorite jacket growing up, grandpa got that for my fifth birthday.” TK told Liam when he smiled at the Blue’s Clues jacket with Blue on the back as Liam smiled at it “soft.” Liam said when he ran his hand on it as TK shook his head when he helped Liam put it on before he zipped it up halfway.</p>
<p>Carlos came home when he saw the living room filled with clothes and his boys happy “Hey babe, how was your day?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him “good, where did all the clothes come from?” TK smiled “they are all my old clothes from when I was the boy's age my dad gave them to me today so we went threw them as Dexs wanted to look like daddy again and wear a hoodie.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “he’s such a daddy’s boy and Liam doesn't have any favorites he likes us each in his own way.” Carlos said as TK shook his head“boys, papa is home!” TK said when Liam was the first to come up and hug Carlos which was a first so Carlos took it all in while Dexs was waiting his turn to hug Carlos “missed you.” Liam said when Carlos smiled at TK and kissed Liam’s head when Liam let go so Dexs took his turn “do you know who’s on your shirt Dexs?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head “Mickey Mouse! He’s from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!” Dexs said as Carlos shook his head and smiled “yeah baby but he’s also real, one of these days daddy and I will take you two to Disneyland!” Carlos said as they wanted to take a family vacation in the summertime and see some old friends who live in LA “really?” Dexs asked with excitement in his eyes “yes baby really!”  Carlos said when he placed Dexs in his lap when they cuddled as Liam didn’t want to cuddle tonight but he didn’t leave either.</p>
<p>After dinner TK and Carlos along with the boys took all the new clothes upstairs and placed them in the closets and drawers as they had the boys closet section off to each boys gets a side as they did talk about giving Liam his own room and moving Dexs into one of the guest rooms but they didn’t have any problems at the moment with Laim’s behaver tords Dexs but if they see anything then they will move Dexs into his own room for his own safety “daddy?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “yeah baby?” TK asked when Liam never asked him for anything besides food and a drink “can I sleep in the big bed?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “sure baby, do you need cuddles?” TK asked when Liam shook his head “I missed you and papa while you went to save the day.” Liam admitted when TK felt bad for him as he held his hand out to Liam to take when Liam did as TK placed Liam in his lap when Carlos smiled at them as he went to get Dexs’ formula for the night when Dexs went with him as he wanted to help “someone missed us deeply today and requested to sleep in the big bed.” TK said as Carlos smiled “I don’t have any issues with that baby, you can always sleep in our bed if you feel sad, lonely or scared.” Carlos told both the boys “or sick right papa?” Dexs asked when Carlos smiled at him “yeah or sick.” Carlos said as it was getting closer to bath and bedtime for the boys so TK took Liam and Dexs into the bathroom when it was his night while Carlos got Dex’s pump ready for his night time feed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. School registration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos talk to another fire fighter that they have know for a while  as Liam sleeps in thier bed then the next morning they take the boys to school for registration</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK was texting his best friend Buck who lives in LA as Buck texted him back what’s been going on in his life “who are you texting daddy?” Liam asked when he was laying in the middle of the bed “daddy’s best friend Buck, you’ll meet him soon.” TK said as he showed Liam a picture of Buck and Chris “who’s he with daddy?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “his son Chris, he’s 9.” TK said when Liam shook his head “does he have any other kids?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “no, just Chris.” TK said as Buck wanted to FaceTime with him “hey Buck!” TK said when Buck smiled at him “Hey Ty! How’s it going?” Buck asked when he saw Liam laying next to TK “good! We went back to work today so the boys spent the day with their nanny.” TK said when Buck smiled at him “can you say hi to Buck?” TK asked when Liam didn’t “does he have anything set up with the therapists?”Buck asked when TK told him no “we’re going this week for an assessment in what services he needs.” TK said when Carlos joined them when he waved at Buck “hey Buck! How is everything going?” Carlos asked when Buck waved back “good Carlos how are you doing?” Buck asked when Chris was laying next to him “good! Is Eddie working tonight?” Carlos asked when Buck shook his head “our shifts didn’t line up today so it’s just Chris and I.” Buck said when Chris looked up and smiled “papa said that we can watch movies tonight!” Chris said when Buck smiled at him “yeah I did buddy! Your dad is working tonight then Carla is going to take you to school since I have to go to work.” Buck said when TK smiled at them “daddy? Papa?” Dexs called when Carlos went to get him as he brought him along to the bedroom when TK smiled at him “hey baby did you miss us?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head “want to say hi to daddy’s best friend?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as TK held him in his lap as Carlos carefully placed the tubing across the bed “hi buddy! How are you doing?” Buck asks when Dexs waved at him when Buck talked to him before Dexs fell asleep in TK’s arms when TK kissed his head “love you baby.” TK said when he carefully placed Dexs next to him as Liam was laying next to Carlos “hey babe, papa has to go get his sleep pants on then I’ll cuddle you.” Carlos said when Liam shook his head as Carlos got up and walked to the closer when he changed before he came back and got in bed “We’ll see you this summer!” TK said when Buck smiled at him “we can’t wait!” Buck said when Chris shook his head “we need to go to DisneyLand!” Christ said when Buck shook his head “we will buddy, your dad and I already took some time off for when TK, Carlos and the boys come to visit.” Buck said when TK smiled “we already got the paperwork so we can take the boys out of the state.” Carlos said as TK shook his head “how much longer till you can adopt them?” Buck asked when TK smiled “we have to wait six months before we can even talk to their case manager but something tells us that since the parental rights have been severed we don’t have to jump through many hoops.” TK said when Liam wanted to hold the phone “hold on baby, daddy is still talking.” TK said as Buck smiled at him when he loved watching his best friend being so patient with his son.  </p><p> </p><p>After they got done talking to Buck TK smiled at his husband “I can’t wait to see Buck and Eddie again!” Carlos said when TK smiled and shook his head “yeah! I can’t believe I haven’t seen them since last year before the boys!” TK said when Carlos shook his head “it’s going to be so nice for the boys to meet your friends!” Carlos said when TK smiled “Buck was excited when we told him that we’re fostering the boys, he told me ‘I get nephews?’ And I told him yes, I haven’t seen him that excited in a while!” TK said when Carlos shook his head “my parents were the same way, I don’t think they thought I would have kids, it’s not they I was against it but I just haven’t found the right guy.” Carlos said when TK held his hand “I know babe, my dad was asking me if we wanted kids when I told him yes he was excited.” TK said as Liam rolled over into his side when TK kissed his head “love you monkey.” TK told Liam who placed a hand on his stomach “he’s so cuddly when he’s asleep.” Carlos told TK who smiled “he’s a sweet boy.” TK said when Carlos kissed him before they went to bed as tomorrow it’s a crazy day filled with Dexs visiting his preschool and getting Liam registered for Kindergarten. </p><p>School registration! </p><p>TK and Carlos took the boys to the school when they first went to Dexs school and checked it out when Dexs would go three days a week in the morning then go home after lunch with Faith or one of them if they are not working they talked about Dexs and his issues and they also talked to the classroom aid about Dex’s feeding tube when she said that they can talk to the nurse just so she also knows as TK told her thank you “what do you think baby?” TK asked when Dexs was holding his hand when Liam was holding Carlos’ hand “good, I like all the toys.” Dexs said as TK smiled at him when they let Dexs play with some of the toys while TK and Carlos talked to the teacher “he’s a little shy, I know he doesn't look like it but he is, he’s also a foster kid so he might be a little scared of all the adults coming in and out from dropping kids off, it’s nothing that you have to control it’s just something that we wanted you to be aware of.” Carlos said when Mrs.Layla smiled at Dexs “yeah it’s no problem, a lot of the kids who come here are in the foster care system so we’re very well trained on the system and how to handle kids if their (whispering) bio parents come in and ask about them.” TK and Carlos felt better when Dexs looked like he was having fun “daddy! It’s Conner!” Dexs said when he saw his friend from the playground when Dexs walked over to him and asked him to play with him. </p><p>After they were done at the preschool they headed to the elementary school to get all the forms for Liam to go to school in the fall as they also talked to the special education teacher who smiled at Liam “he needs an IEP so he can get the services he needs for school.” Mr.Nick said as both the parents looked at each other “don’t worry, Faith can help us, she said that she’s good at all the system work so we can get Liam his services.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when Dexs was holding his hands wanting to go play when Liam looked at him “be good, we’re almost done stupid!” Liam said as the parents looked at him “Liam we don’t say that to your brother.” TK told him calmly “old daddy said that a lot.” Dexs said when he didn’t take offense to it as Liam shook his head “we’re sorry babies.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when they told Mr.Nick thank you before they took the boys to the car “want to go see grandpa?” Tk asked when he handed cups and snacks out to the boys when Liam didn’t say but Dexs shook his head “grandpa!” Dexs said when TK and Carlos smiled at him as TK called his dad to first tell him about the boy’s schools and two just to make sure that they could stop by the firehouse when Owen told him sure as they were just making lunch. </p><p>TK took Liam out of the car when Carlos got Dexs out “hold my hand baby.” TK said when Liam took it as they walked into the firehouse when Mateo was the first to see the boys when he hugged them as Dexs was in his arms while Liam was a little standbackish but he did give a high five as TK and Carlos are proud of him “where’s grandpa?” Dexs asked when Owen heard him “Dexs is that you?” Owen asked when he came around the corner and hugged his grandsons “how was the school trip?” Owen asked when Dexs was sitting on the counter top “Dexs loves his school and one of his friends that he meets from the playground  also goes to that school.” TK said as Liam was sitting next to his brother “Liam’s school is cool because we talked to the special needs teacher who told us what we need to do in order to get Liam the services he needs.” Carlos said as TK shook his head when he was also watching Dexs who was trying to be a daredevil “Dexs please don’t stand on the counter, I know that we’re somewhere safe but daddy doesn't want you to get hurt.” TK said when Dexs sat down “I can take him to help run off some energy if that would help.” Judd said when Dexs thought about launching into his arms when Judd caught him “let’s go to the gym and you can run around and do flips!” Judd said when TK looked at him “I’ll watch him and make sure that he doesn't crash or needs stitches.” Judd said when TK was still unsure but allowed it so that they could put the boys down for a nap when they got home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Buddie in town PT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck, Eddie and Chris are in town to see the boys for the first time. </p>
<p>Dexs gets some separation anxiety from TK and becomes clingy </p>
<p>*mentions of Buck's parents*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam and Dexs were playing in their playroom when TK and Carlos walked in “hey guys guess what?” TK said when Dexs looked up from his toys while Liam didn’t “what daddy?” Dexs asked when Carlos was sitting on the couch with Liam in his lap as he was trying to tickle him and got a reaction when Carlos smiled at him “your uncle Buck and Eddie are coming for a visit with you cousin Chris!” TK said when Dexs got excited when Liam was unsure “when do they come?” Dexs asked when he was sitting on TK’s shoulders “in two weeks they will come for a week!” TK said as Dexs was playing with his hair “yay! We can take them to the zoo!” Dexs said when Liam shook his head “we’ll see baby, we might take them to Dino park since Chris also likes Dinos!” Carlos said as Liam smiled as he wanted to show off his Dino’s to his cousin when he has so many dinos to share. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks later </p>
<p>TK took Liam with him to the airport while Dexs was at home with Carlos taking a nap as he’s been very cranky today so they decided that instead of everyone going to the airport TK would take Liam with him “are you excited baby?” TK asked when Liam didn’t say “don’t worry baby they are so nice, Buck and Eddie are both firefighters just like daddy.” TK said when they pulled up to the airport and parked when TK smiled at Liam when he grabbed Liam’s backpack when Liam unbuckled himself while TK helped him out as he took his hand as Liam held on tight so TK lifted him up and carried him when they went to wait for their friends while Liam wanted to go home “to loud daddy!” Liam said as TK rubbed his back as he placed his noise canceling headphones on him “better?” TK asked when Liam shook his head when TK smiled as he saw Buck and Eddie coming their way with Chris in Eddie’s arms with his crutches in Buck’s hands “Look baby!” TK said when Liam didn’t when he placed his head on his dad’s shoulder when TK rubbed his back when Buck and Eddie smiled at him “hey Ty!” Buck said when he hugged his friend while he was careful with Liam as TK hugged him back “hey buddy,I’m your uncle Buck and this is your uncle Eddie.” Buck said when Liam was sucking his thumb “it’s ok baby, it’s just too overstimulated for you.” TK said as Eddie and Buck felt bad as Chris was standing in between his dads with his crutches “this is Christopher he’s 9.” Eddie said when Chris smiled at Liam who waved at him “let’s get your bags then we can go home.” TK said when Buck and Eddie said ok as they waited for their suitcases as Liam held his dad’s hand when they headed to the car when Liam got into his seat as TK buckled himself in while Eddie places Christopher's booster seat next to Liam while TK placed Dexs seat in the third row. </p>
<p>Dexs was better when they got home “daddy!” Dexs said when TK walked inside “hey baby, did you have a good nap?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head “much better! He just needed some more sleep and he’s his happy self again.” Carlos said when he hugged their friends before he showed them their bedrooms “we don’t know if Chris wants to sleep in the boys room since Dexs has been sleeping with us for the past few weeks.” TK said when Chris was fine with sleeping in the boys room “Chris can sleep in Dexs’ bed hope he’s ok with Paw Patrol.” Carlos said when Chris smiled at him “he’s fine with that, he’s not a picky kid.” Eddie said when he smiled at his son. </p>
<p> “want to see our playroom!” Dexs asked when TK smiled at him “hold on baby, they just got here so let them get settled in.” Dexs said ok when he went to his parents room and got into their bed with his iPad “is he ok?” Buck asked when Carlos shook his head “yeah, we had a meeting with their case manager and she said something that upset him.” TK said when Buck and Eddie felt bad for him “what did she say?” Eddie asked when the boys were in the playroom out of ear shot “Liam was asleep but Dexs was still awake but she hasn’t see them in months so she wanted a check in so we took them to the CPS building when she looked at Dexs and asked him if he was happy with us when Dexs shook his head but she looked at him and said ‘don’t get used to them, we might move you guys’ which made Dexs cry and Tyler upset so he took him out of the room to first calm Dexs down and second to calm himself down.” Carlos said as TK looked at him “yeah not my proudest moment.” TK said as Carlos rubbed his back “we asked for a new case manager who was more than apologetic to get the boys what they needed and to make sure they stayed with us.” Carlos said when Buck and Eddie smiled at them when Dexs walked back out and wanted to be held so TK held him as Dexs kissed his head “love you baby.” TK said as Dexs clinged to him “it’s ok baby, no one is going to take you from us.” TK said as Dexs didn’t believe him “daddy!” Dexs cried when TK took him to the bedroom and placed him in the middle of the bed when he lied down next to him as he calmed him down as Dexs held onto TK when Carlos watched from the doorway before he went to check on the other two when Buck and Eddie are in the guest room getting unpacked. </p>
<p>After Dexs was calmed down TK took him to the playroom where Liam was in his sensory swing and Chris was at the arts and crafts table coloring when he looked up and smiled at TK and Carlos “Dexs do you want to sit with Chris and color?” TK asked when Dexs said no “I want daddy.” Dexs said when TK frowned at him and shook his head “ok baby, daddy will stay with you.” TK said as Carlos looked at him when he wanted to hold their son but he was going through a ‘I need daddy all the time.’ Phase so if Carlos tried to take Dexs away from TK it would cause a meltdown so Carlos let TK take care of Dexs’ needs “Dexs can papa hold you?” TK asked when Dexs said no when TK said ok so he just rubbed his back while they watched the movie on the TK “papa you can hold me.” Liam said when Carlos smiled at him “thank you baby.” Carlos said when he lifted Liam into his arms when Liam hugged him which made Carlos smile and almost cry as Liam never lets them touch or even hold him unless he’s scared or upset. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam was getting better with their house guest when him and Chris where coloring while Carlos made dinner as TK helped him but since Dexs is still clingy they placed him in the backpack carrier so Dexs was still close to his dad but also TK could do what he needs “Dexs you ok baby?” TK asked when Dexs said a small ‘yeah.’ When TK smiled before he placed all the plates and silverware on the table “Liam do you want a tumbler or Sippy?” Carlos asked when he was filling the boys cups up when he gave Chris a plastic kids cup “Sippy please.” Liam said when Dexs wanted a sippy cup also so Carlos gave him his favorite one with a fire truck on it while Liam got a Superhero cup with Spider-Man on it “boys 5 more miners before dinner is ready so why don’t you go wash your hands.” TK said when Liam walked to the bathroom when he showed Chris where the step stool was as Eddie helped them when he watched Chris carefully so he didn’t hurt himself. </p>
<p>TK placed Dexs in his booster seat when he buckled him in when the boys walked in and got into their seats when Liam was sitting next to his brother while Chris sat next to his dad “papa what’s for dinner?” Liam asked when he looked at his plate “papa made chicken tacos baby.” Carlos said as Liam looked at him “just try it baby if you don’t like it then I’ll make you something else.” TK said when Liam took a bite and smiled as Carlos smiled at him “is it good?” TK asked when Liam shook his head so they ate and talked as TK and Carlos asked Chris about school when Liam was scared about going to kindergarten when Chris told him that school was fun and he’ll make friends. </p>
<p>After dinner Liam and Chris played outside with Carlos watching him as TK did the dishes “Dexs do you want to go play outside?” TK asked when Dexs said no so TK placed him back in the carrier while Eddie and Buck helped by getting the boys clothes out on the beds “Dexs do you wear a pull-up at night time?” Buck asked when TK smiled at him “yeah, my boys still wear pull-ups to bed, Liam only wears shorts during the day.” TK said as Buck told him thank you when he placed Pull-ups on his nephew's piles. After the sun went down Carlos brough the boys inside as it’s bath time when he took Dexs upstairs when Dexs was upset when TK told him that he’ll tuck him into bed if he goes with papa which Dexs said ok to as Liam was already in the bathroom getting undressed while Carlos filled the bath tub with water and toys while Eddie and Buck got Chris in the shower “do I have to go to bed when the little kids do?” Chris asked when Eddie and Buck smiled at him “yes sweetheart since we had a long day and was up early this morning, we want you to go to bed early so you're not cranky in the morning if you stay up later then your normal bedtime.” Buck said as Chris said ok when Eddie helped him into the shower as TK got him a shower chair so Chris can sit down without slipping and hurting himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everyone was clean, dressed they all gathered in the boys room when TK read them a bedtime story when Liam fell asleep while Dexs was getting close and Chris smiled when Eddie and Buck sat with him while Buck rubbed his hair when Eddie kissed his head goodnight before he walked over to Liam and kissed his head goodnight also before he looked at Dexs and smiled at him “night Dexs.” Eddie said as Dexs waved at them before TK placed him in their bed before he joined his friends in the living room when Carlos got all the monitors with them “are you guys going to give them their own rooms?” Eddie asked when Buck shook his head “we will if we see anything that’s alarming with Liam but as of now we don’t see anything that makes us want to move Dexs into his own room and they seem happy together as if they need each other in order to sleep.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “we talked to Liam about it also and he said that he wants to stay with Dexs but he’s also fine if they need to give either him or Dexs their own room.” Carlos said as TK shook his head “did you tell dad that you're in town yet?” TK asked when Buck said no “we can see him tomorrow when we show you the firehouse as it’s very updated and extremely my dad and his style.” TK said as Carlos and Buck were laughing “is he over the top?” Eddie asked when he doesn't know Owen like they do “oh yeah, I thought I was the one with style but my dad takes the cake!” TK said as Buck shook his head as he smiled at his friend “I missed you when you moved to LA.” TK said as Buck shook his head “yeah but I needed to go and explore on my own without my parents knowing where I was.” Buck said when he was sad “it’s ok babe.” Eddie said when he took Buck’s hand and kissed it when Buck smiled at him “I know love, it just still makes me sad.” Buck said when TK shook his head when he knew all about Buck’s parents “Carlos is a cop if you ever need any help if they bug  you again.” TK said as Buck shook his head “my bosses’ wife is kinda like my mom; they both took me under their wings and even unofficially adopted me into their family.” Buck said when TK smiled at him “Evan that’s great!” TK said as he hugged his friend when Buck hugged him back “let’s get to bed since tomorrow once my dad finds out you're in town he’ll bombard you with questions.” TK said when everyone laughed as they said goodnight before going their separate ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Buddie in town Pt 2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos take Buck and Eddie to the firehouse to see Owen and to intrude them to the fire fam. </p>
<p>Dexs takes a good for the good with who he trusts. </p>
<p>*Mention of tsunami*!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they fed the boys they loaded the car up and headed to the firehouse “Dexs we’re going to see grandpa are you excited?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him “only daddy.” Dexs said as TK felt bad for him when Carlos placed a hand on his knee “it’s ok babe, he’ll get thrown it.” Carlos said when they made it to the station when Buck and Eddie helped unload the kids before they walked inside “hey boys! Your grandpa is upstairs!” Judd said as Liam ran and hugged him before he ran upstairs and knocked on the office door when Owen said to come in “grandpa!” Liam said as Owen smiled at him “hey superhero how are you!?” Owen asked when Liam sat in his lap “good! Daddy’s friends are in town!” Liam told his grandpa “what friends baby?” Owen asked when TK and Carlos walked in with Eddie and Buck “those friends!” Liam said as Owen stood up and hugged Buck and Eddie before he looked at Dexs as he got him out of the carrier “no! Daddy!” Dexs said when Owen felt bad for him “still upset from a few weeks ago?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “yeah it’s been rough in the house, Dexs gets very upset when I have to go to work.” TK said when Carlos was holding Chris on his back “want to get a tour of the station?” Owen asked when he placed Liam on his shoulders “sure Ty said that you took the cake in style.” Buck said as he looked at his best friend “hey what can I say he got his good looks from me!” Owen said when TK rolled his eyes before Owen took his other son and son in law on a tour with his oldest grandson.</p>
<p>After they were done at the firehouse TK and Carlos took their friends to their favorite place for lunch as it’s family friendly “Dexs can papa hold you?” TK asked when Carlos was placing the carrier on him so he could give TK a break when Dexs said ‘no’ so TK placed him in the passenger's seat “hey baby, it’s ok, no one is going to take you or Liam away from papa and I.” TK said as Dexs was sucking his thumb while crying so TK wipes the tears away as he kissed his head when Carlos took everyone else to the table “gets Dexs a highchair please babe.” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him “I will!” Carlos said as he was holding Liam’s hand before they walked in and was seated “so Dexs always seems very happy like nothing gets him down.” Buck said as Carlos shook his head “yeah, he normally is but after that visit he shut down and only wanted TK, he’s a daddy’s boy which I’m fine with and Liam doesn't have a favorite parent so to see Dexs struggling so hard from what that lady said is just so hard to watch, we thought about getting them set up with a child psychologist but we don’t know if Dexs is to young.” Carols said as Eddie smiled at him “take him and see if they would take someone so young, I bet they will.” Eddie said when he smiled at his son “after Buck and Chris were caught in the tsunami, they had nightmares for weeks so finally Bobby told Buck to go talk to someone and he was hesitant at first but Frank is so nice and is helping me figure things out, even Chris sees someone who had been helping him with his struggles, he mostly draws pictures of how he’s feeling so Dexs and even Liam could do that.” Carlos shook his head “would they take someone with autism?” Eddie and Buck looked at each other “yeah, I bet they will and if Liam loves to draw that could help I know that he doesn't express himself that well so see what they recommend.” Eddie said. </p>
<p> TK and Dexs walked to the table as Dexs wanted Carlos who took him as Dexs placed his head on his shoulder while Carlos rubbed his back “see progress I just told him that papa loves him also and nothing is going to change.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him and kissed him before he sat down “Liam what do you want to eat?” TK asked when Liam was coloring “pasta.” Liam said when TK shook his head when he looked at Dexs who was so tired from all the crying that he was falling asleep on Carlos’ chest when Carlos smiled at his husband “see papa’s baby still loves him.” TK said as Carlos kissed Dexs’ head as they ordered lunch.  </p>
<p>After lunch they headed back to the house for naptime when Chris was in the playroom playing on his iPad as Dexs was asleep on the couch as Carlos tried to put him down but Dexs said no so Carlos stayed with him as he played on his phone and answer emails while TK,Buck, and Eddie talked in the back yard about what they told Carlos about getting the boys some help with their mental health “We can ask the boys nanny if she know anywhere that is taking new patients, I want to get them the help they need and if drawing pictures helps them express how they are feeling then I’ll let them draw till their heart's content.” TK said when Buck shook his head</p>
<p> Buck saw the swing set and toy cars “did dad go overboard on the boys?” Buck asked when TK smiled and shook his head “he got them when we did a welcome to the family party for the boys and I told him not to go overboard but you know dad, he sees an opportunity to spoil the boys he took the chance.” TK said as Dexs walked out of the house and wanted up so TK placed him in his lap and kissed his head “is papa making you lunch?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when he was sucking his thumb so TK took it out when Carlos brought Dexs lunch out to him as he made him some easy mac and cheese, a fruit cup and a sippy cup “here you go baby.” Carlos said when he placed the food in front of TK when Dexs said thank you as he started eating as he was getting better at not making a huge mess on his shirt when TK smiled at him “good job baby!” TK said as Dexs smiled at him as Dexs ate most of the food before he was finished “papa?” Dexs said when Carlos looked at him “yes love?” Carlos asked when Dexs wanted to be held so TK handed Dexs over when Dexs was sitting very still “do you want papa to push you on the swings?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head as Carlos took him to the playground and placed him in the baby swing as he started pushing him when Dexs was laughing and smiling which was such a great sound to hear after weeks of Dexs being sad as Carlos ticked him and kissed his head. </p>
<p>TK was so happy because they finally got an appointment for Dexs “in a week we can finally get to take the tube out! He doesn't need it anymore and he’s tired of it and asking me all the time ‘Daddy? Tube comes out?’ When I look at him and tell him ‘soon my love, we just have to go to the doctors and he can tell us when.’ I can’t wait. You saw much much he’s eating now and we have pediasure in the fridge if he needs extra calories.” TK told his friends “that’s great! He was what 13 pounds less than he should be?” Eddie asked when he looked at Dexs playing in his battery powered  fire truck driving around the yard as Carlos sat back down and joined them “yeah but we got him on pediasure first but that didn’t work so he stayed at the hospital for almost a week till they decided to give him a feeding tube.” TK said as he smiled at Dexs who was trying to get the hose off his rig “daddy it’s stuck!” Dexs said when TK walked over to him “want to go get your jacket on and shirt?” Dexs shook his head “so I can be a real fireman like daddy!” Dexs said when TK took him inside while Carlos talked to their friend “I missed his laugh and smiled, he’s such a light and when it’s deemed it’s hard to see him so defeated at a young age.” Eddie and Buck shook their heads “Chris is the same way, always a happy kid and when something gets him down I just want to hug him and tell him everything is fine.” Eddie said when Dexs returned with a 126 t-shirt and a mini turnout jacket “dad got both the boys their own uniforms and turnout jackets so when they stay with him and go to work they can feel like they are on the team.” TK said as Dexs was ‘putting out fires.’ With the hose as TK turned on very little so they don’t waste water. </p>
<p>Carlos watched him “I don’t care what he does as long as he doesnt pull his pants down and pees in the yard.” All the parents laughed at that when TK shook his head when Buck looked at TK “that was one time and I was 4!” Buck shook his head “your dad caught in on video and when he asked what you were doing you looked at him and said ‘being just like daddy and putting the fires out.’ I followed suit till your mom stopped us and almost put in timeout till dad stopped her and told her they were just having fun and to let us be.” Buck said as Carlos smiled at TK till they saw their son trying to take his clothes off “Dexs baby please don’t take your clothes off.” Carlos said as Dexs looked at him “I need more firepower papa!” Dexs said as Carlos walked over to him and lifted him up and brought him to the table “if you can’t listen to papa you’ll be in timeout for three minutes ok?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head “I’m sorry papa.” Dexs said as Carlos kissed his head before he let him go play again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. posin  ivy and camping! PT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlo take the boys camping with Judd and Grace</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was inspired by my family taking a 4 mile walk today at a campsite!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone was rested up all the kids were outside playing while the parents made dinner “daddy?” Liam asked from the doorway “yeah baby?” TK asked when he looked at his son covered in poison ivy “Carlos? Can you call Michelle and ask her to come over here?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “it’s itchy daddy!” Liam said as TK helped him get his clothes off so he’s only in his underwear “don’t scratch baby.” TK said as Liam was about to “where did you find it baby?” TK asked when he looked at Dexs and Chris when Liam pointed to the farthest corner of the yard “I thought Judd and you did a clean sweep of the yard?” TK asked when Carlos looked at him “we did but some popped up again.” Carlos said as Michelle walked in “hey baby, auntie has some special medication for you, that your dads can help you put it on.” TK said thank you when he took it “it’s going to be a cold baby but it will make you feel better.” TK said as Carlos helped him when Liam didn’t like the feeling of the wetness “daddy take it off!” Liam said when TK felt bad for him because of his sensory issues “is there another way to help him?” TK asked when Liam looked uncomfortable “give him a bath and keep some cold wash clothes in the freezer to help him with the itchiness.” Michelle said when TK and Carlos thanked her when Dexs smiled at her “hey baby!” Did you know that I have my bus with me?” Michelle said when Dexs got excited “lights and sounds?” Dexs asked when TK and Carlos smiled at him “yeah baby, want to go play with them?” Michelle asked when Dexs shook his head when Michelle and Chris came with her to the ambulance with Buck and Eddie as TK and Carlos gave Liam a bath. </p><p> </p><p>After Liam was cleaned he was better but still uncomfortable when TK just dressed him in some sweats and no shirt when he placed some cold washcloths on him while he was laying on the couch watching TV with his cup “daddy! Come see the lights!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him as Carlos picked Liam up blanket and all and brought him to the front of the yard when Liam placed his head on his shoulder “itchy.” Liam said when Carlos rubbed his back “I know baby, papa will lie down with you on the couch.” Carlos said when Dexs was playing with the lights and sirens while TK took videos and pictures “someone wants to follow in daddy’s footsteps!” Michelle said when Carlos smiled at her “Liam do you want to follow papa in his footsteps?” Michelle asked when Liam said no “he might come to work with papa to help them with their autism program.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “do you want to come with papa to work and ride in his squad car?” Carlos asked when Liam said no “ask him in a few days he’s uncomfortable babe.” TK said when Carlos said ok as he already got permission from his captain to bring Liam in to help understand autism. </p><p> </p><p>After a long week filled with so much fun Buck, Eddie and Chris had to go home as Liam was sad when he got used to his uncles and cousin "I don't want them to go!" Liam said with tears running down his face "I know baby but this summer we'll see them and they promised to take us to Disney land!" Carlos said when he was holding Liam in his arms when Tk was helping Eddie and Buck get their suitcases in the trunk as they have to leave soon "Dexs want to come with daddy?" TK asked when Dexs shook his head "Liam do you want to go also?" Carlos asked when he had to get ready to leave for his shift soon when Liam shook his head so TK took the boys with him before he could drop the boys off at his dad's house so he could go to his shift "your going to grandpa's house because daddy has a shift."TK said as Dexs and Liam where excited as anytime they go to their grandpa's house they always has fun.   </p><p> </p><p>Camping trip!</p><p>Carlos and Judd were talking when TK took the boys to the store. “I still can’t believe that TK said yes to taking the boys camping.” Carlos said as Judd smiled at him “he’s a city boy who’s getting used to the county.” Judd said as Carlos smiled at that “I don’t think he’s been camping before so this should be interesting.” Carlos said when TK and the boys walked inside with Dexs holding a bag and Liam asleep in TK’s arms “someone got overwhelmed today at the store.” TK said when he placed Liam on the couch when he covered him with a blanket before he dropped the bags off in the kitchen before he went to get more from his car “papa!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at his son “yes baby?” Carlos asked when Dexs wanted up “daddy said that we’re going to stay in the backyard with uncle Judd and auntie!” Carlos smiled at him “we’re going to the woods and going to stay for the weekend in uncle Judd’s camper.” Carlos said when Dexs looked at Judd with a big smile “yeah cowboy I have to go pick it up later on today, do you want to come with me?” Judd asked when Dexs shook his head when Carlos handed Dexs over as TK smiled at them “so I grabbed everything the boys would need for the weekend including extra sippy cups and foods Liam would eat.” TK said as Carlos unloaded the bags when Liam woke up as TK smiled at him “hey baby how did you sleep?” TK asked when Liam was in his arms “good, is papa home?” Liam asked when TK smiled at his husband who took Liam when he hugged him “do you want to help papa pack all our bags for the weekend?” Liam looked at him “where are we going?” Liam asked when Carlos looked at TK “we’re going camping in the woods with Uncle Judd and Auntie.” TK said when Liam placed his head in Carlos’ shoulder “is grandpa coming?” Liam asked when Carlos rubbed his back “no he has to work this weekend.” TK said when Liam looked sad “don’t worry we’ll see him before we go to the campsite.” Carlos said when Liam said ok.</p><p> </p><p>Judd took Dexs with him to the storage unit “be good for Judd!” TK said when Dexs smiled at him when Judd helped him get his jacket and shoes on before he lifted him up and carried him to his truck when he buckled him into his car seat “can you buckle yourself up?” Judd asked when Dexs needed help so Judd helped him “are you excited baby to go camping?” Judd asked when Dexs shook his head with a giant smile “I have never been camping before but I watched Paw Patrol go camping.” Dexs said when Judd smiled at him “yeah baby, but it’s going to be a little different we’re not going to sleep in tents, Uncle Judd has a camper that can sleep 7 people.” Judd said when Dexs shook his head when they got to the storage unit when Judd helped Dexs out of the car “hold my hand bud.” Judd said when they walked to the door as Dexs wanted to open the door but it was to heavily for him so Judd helped him “hey Judd here to pick up your trailer?” Mark asked when Judd smiled and shook his head when Dexs was holding onto his pant leg “Dexs it’s ok baby.” Judd said as he lifted Dexs into his arms “this is my youngest nephew Dexs he came to help me pick up the trailer.” Judd said while he placed Dexs on his shoulders “are you excited about camping this weekend?” Mark asked Dexs who was sucking his thumb “yeah.” Dexs said when Mark smiled at him “let’s go get your camper hooked up so that you guys can get ready to go camping.” Mark said as Judd walked to his truck and placed Dexs into his carseat before he and Mark hooked up the camper “are you buckled?” Dexs said yes when Judd checked them out “so close bay, I just have to fix the clip so it’s sitting on your chest and not your shoulders.” Judd said as Dexs smiled at him.<br/>

 

</p>
<p>When they got back to the house Judd carried Dexs inside when Grace helped make dinner for everyone when Carlos and Liam were upstairs packing the boys bags as they just packed the boys sweats, old shirts, a few pair of jeans, their swimsuits and hoodies nothing that they would care to get dirty or mess up “Los what do I pack?” TK asked when he was looking at his clothes “Tyler. Don’t think fashion, think about comfort, you don’t want any of your nicer clothes to get messed up so pack your sweats and a few hoodies.” Carlos said when he walked into the master bedroom as he was already packing his stuff “can you help me?” TK asked when Carlos said sure as he showed TK what to bring as they were done in no time.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later </p><p>TK and Carlos are getting everything packed in the car with Dexs already asleep and Liam playing on his iPad with his headphones on “Judd and Grace already have the campsite set up for us so when we get there we can put the boys to bed so in the morning we can do something fun!” Carlos said as TK smiled at him “yeah I can’t wait babe, it sounds fun.” TK told Carlos when he got into the driver’s seat as Carlos was tired from working a twelve hour shift while TK only worked a half day to fill in for another fire fighter who took the morning off since their daughter had a doctors appointment “you can go to sleep babe, I’ll just keep the music on low so no one wakes up.” TK said as he smiled at Liam who looked up for a second before he looked at his iPad again as he looked tired “you to baby can go to sleep, daddy, papa, Uncle Judd or Auntie can carry you to the camper.” TK said when Liam shook his head when he closed his eyes while TK put the address for the camp site in the GPS which is about two hours away. </p><p>Once they got to the campsite everyone but TK was asleep when Judd and Grace smiled at them as TK smiled back when TK parked the car next to Judd’s truck “hey, everyone is asleep.” TK whispered as Judd and Grace looked at the boys when Carlos was waking up as he smiled at their friends “hey, sorry I worked a twelve hour shift.” Carlos said as Grace hugged him “don’t be sorry for doing your job honey.” Grace said when Carlos smiled at her when Judd and TK took the boys to the camper when they placed them in their bed when TK came back out and helped unload the car “tomorrow we can go swimming in the lake right down the road.” Judd said as Liam was calling for TK “coming baby!” TK said as he walked inside and saw Liam rubbing his eyes and a wet spot “don’t worry  baby, I’ll clean you up and put you in a new pull-up.” Tk said as Carlos handed him a new set of pants and a pull-up when Tk told him thank you before he took Liam into the bathroom and quickly changed Liam before he placed him in bed next to his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Camping PT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more of the camping trip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos slept with the boys with Dexs sleeping near them and Liam on the other side of the bed curled up in a little ball with his eyes open as TK smiled at him “morning baby.” TK said when Liam looked at him “m’ing daddy.” Liam said as he rubbed his eyes as TK helped him out of the bed as he took him to the bathroom before they saw Judd and Grace outside talking and cooking breakfast so TK took Liam outside “Morning baby, how did you sleep?” Grace asked when Liam walked up to her and hugged her before he hugged Judd as they both smiled at him “good.” Liam said while TK got him a cup full of juice “I’m going to go check in on papa and Dexs but I’ll be back.” TK said as he walked into the camper and saw his husband and youngest still asleep with Dexs’ foot in Carlos’ face which TK took a picture of before Carlos woke up as he carefully moved Dexs’ foot before he looked at TK “morning babe!” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “morning sweetheart.” TK said as he kissed Carlos as Dexs was on the other side of the bed where Liam was “Liam is outside with Judd and Grace.” TK told Carlos who shook his head “Dexs baby, it’s time to wake up.” TK said when Dexs looked at him as he smiled at him “morning baby! How did you sleep?” TK asked when Carlos helped Dexs out of the bed and handed him over to TK who took him to get changed into a new pull-up before he took him outside to join his brother, uncle and aunt “there he is! Morning cowboy!” Judd said as TK handed Dexs over as Judd placed him on the picnic table “I’ll be back. I'm going to get Dexey a sippy cup.” TK said as Dexs smiled at him as Liam was sitting in the hammock while Grace was standing next to him so he didn’t flip over “daddy I want coffee!” Dexs said as TK looked at him “no baby, just because grandpa gives you decaf doesn't mean that daddy is going to give you coffee.” TK said when Dexs looked sad “how about daddy give you a little bit of soda tonight with dinner if you're good today.” TK said when Dexs said ok when Carlos walked out after he heard that “he wanted coffee so I told him if he’s good then I’ll give him a little bit of soda.” TK told Carlos who shook his head “sounds good, let’s eat breakfast before we go and get changed into our swimsuits and puddle jumpers.” Carlos said as Dexs was in his arms smiled at him as he kissed his head. </p><p>Once everyone ate breakfast TK and Carlos helped do the dishes while Judd and Grace changed the boys into their swimsuits and puddle jumpers “TK, which one is which?” Judd called as he was holding a blue puddle jumper “Dexs’ is blue and Liam’s is yellow with the words hero on it.” TK said when Carlos was drying the dishes “daddy! Uncle Judd placed my shirt on backwards!”Liam said with tears in his eyes “hold on baby, daddy will switch it around.” TK said as he fixed Liam’s shirt before Liam was better as Dexs walked out with his shirt on backwards also “Judd do you need help with the boys shirts?” TK asked when Carlos smiled and shook his head “come on babe, you know that you had a hard time when we first brought the boys home.” Carlos said when TK looked at Judd as he cut him some slack. </p><p>Once they got to the lake TK and Carlos placed sunscreen on the boys while Judd and Grace got the rafts that they rented for the boys as TK and Carlos took the boys into the water “don’t go too far baby!” TK said when Dexs was walking into the lake but Carlos got a hold of Dexs shirt while TK was working with Liam to get into the water “see baby it’s safe, papa and Dexs are in the water.” TK told Liam when he was holding his hand “one step at a time baby, daddy has you.” Liam slowly got into the water “daddy come play with me!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “I will baby, I’m just helping Liam into the water then we can play together.” TK said when Liam was knee deep into the water “hey guys look what we have!” Judd said as they placed the rafts in the water as Dexs tried to walk fast in the water without face planing and swallowing water so Carlos helped him get to his uncle and aunt.</p><p>TK and Liam made it into the water when Judd helped Dexs onto the raft while Liam was holding on tight to his dad “you're doing so good baby!” TK said when he smiled at Liam “papa look at me!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him as Judd and Grace pushed Dexs on the raft when he was having fun. After they were done in the lake they headed back to the camper to have lunch when Judd and TK made sandwiches for everyone “ok daddy made Liam and Dexs PB&amp;J’s with apples and chips.” TK told his sons when he placed the food on the table as Dexs ate it while TK looked at it “come on buddy you like daddy’s PB&amp;;J sandwiches.” Carlos said while he ate his own sandwich “daddy didn’t cut the crust.” Liam said as TK wanted to smack himself in the head “sorry baby I'll fix it.” TK said when he took the sandwich and cut the crust before he cut it in triangles before he handed it back when Liam ate his lunch “after we eat lunch it’s nap time.” Carlos said when Dexs said ok while Liam looked at his food but he was tired “then after you two have a nap we can go something more fun!” TK said as Carlos shook his head “yeah then tonight when the sun goes down we can have a campfire and roast marshmallows and make s’mores!” Judd said when Carlos smiled at him “has daddy ever had s’mores?” Dexs asked when TK looked at him “sorry baby, daddy lived in the city when he was a little boy so he never went to summer camp so this will be daddy’s first time making a s'more.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “has papa made s’mores?” Liam asked when Carlos smiled at him “yeah, I have baby, but we have to be careful because the fire will be hot and you can get owies.” Carlos said as the boys finished their lunch so TK took the plates and placed them in the sink while Carlos took Liam to the bathroom before he placed him in bed while TK read to the boys  before they kissed their heads and said goodnight “have a great nap loves!” TK said when he walked out of the bedroom and outside to talk to Judd and Grace.   </p><p>After naptime TK took the boys on a nature walk with Dexs in the backpack carrier while Liam held TK’s hand “where;s papa, uncle Judd and auntie?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “papa and Judd went to get the boat and auntie had to run to town to get something she forgot for dinner.” TK said when Liam walked a little as he found some sticks and leaves when TK smiled at him as he allowed him to collect some for their camp fire tonight “I think that’s enough baby, want to head back?” TK asked when Liam shook his head as TK helped him as he placed everything they collected into a bag when TK held Liam’s hand again as they headed back to the camper when Judd and Carlos returned “hey boys! Did you have fun with daddy collecting things for the campfire?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head “yeah we got so many sticks and leaves!” Dexs said when Carlos helped Dexs out of the carrier before he took him in his arms and kissed his head before he placed him on his feet "go follow daddy, he and Uncle Judd want to take you two out on the boat!’ Carlos said when TK smiled at him “are you coming also?” Liam asked when Carlos shook his head “yeah baby i just have to get your life jackets from the truck.” Carlos said when Liam smiled as he loved his parents when TK helped him as he placed Dexs’ lifejacket on him as he did the buckles when he did the groin buckles while Carlos helped Liam into his life jacket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Camping PT. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is the conclution of the first day of camping. the next chapter will be the finally day of camping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was watching a lot of Tik Toc so when I saw the temptation challange I had to put it in since I don't have my own kids and my nephew is only a few months old.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they were done on the boat they headed back to the campsite to get ready for dinner when all the adults pitched in “I want to do a viral video challenge with the boys.” TK told Carlos who looked at him “what do you want to do?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “the temptation challenge, you put something like cookies, candy or fruit snacks out in front of the boys but tell them that they can’t have it till we get back and see if they touch it.” Carlos thought about it and smiled “why not, we can’t show their faces but we can do one for our family and friends and one with their faces covered.” Carlos said when TK got excited and hugged Carlos “after dinner we’ll do it.” Carlos said when TK said ok when the boys were in the bunk watching Netflixs on their iPads. </p><p>Dinner was not a distracted when Liam ate almost everything they made as he didn’t like the rice saying it was to spicy when TK told him that he doesn't have to eat it and he did eat enough while Dexs ate all his dinner even the rice with tears running down his face “Dexey you didn’t have to eat it if it was to hot.” Carlos said when he handed his son a sippy cup with milk which seemed to help when Judd and Grace smiled at the boys “want to go with your aunt and uncle while daddy and I do dishes then we can do something fun.” Carlos said when the boys went with Judd and Grace while TK and Carlos did the dishes before they set up their test as Judd and Grace thought it was a great idea also “Ok babies were done with the dishes!” TK said as the boys walked outside and saw the two bowls while Carlos was holding two bags of goldfish “daddy what’s going on?” Dexs asked when TK smiled at him “papa and I want to give you a special treat if you want it.” TK said when Dexs smiled and sat down while Liam sat next to him “ok boy you can have this but shoot I have to go to the bathroom don’t touch till daddy gets back!” TK said when Carlos smiled at him while Carlos went inside to get his shirt changed while Grace and Judd were talking to themselves a little bit away.  </p><p>Dexs and Liam were waiting as Dexs touched the bowl<br/>
Liam: “don’t touch Dexs!”<br/>
Dexs: “I’m not touching the fish!”<br/>
Liam took Dexs hand away and placed it on the table<br/>
Dexs: “Liam I’m not going to touch till daddy gets back!” </p><p>TK and Carlos came back when they looked at the bowls when there weren't any fish missing “good boys! You can have the goldfish!” Carlos said while the boys dug in when TK took his phone and watched the video when he smiled as he shared it in the group chat “I’ll edit this so I can post in on my Instagram I think everyone will enjoy it!” TK said as Carlos watched it and smiled “atlas they listened and Liam was being nice to Dexs.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him and shook his head. </p><p>Later on that night! </p><p>Both the boys are wearing their dinosaur onesies with Dexs in Judd’s lap half asleep “Dexs baby’s you have to stay awake a little bit longer.” Judd said when Dexs looked at him with puppy eyes as Judd moved Dexs around so his face was sideways on his chest as he rubbed his back “don’t you want a snore?” Carlos asked looked at his son who said a very, very small ‘no’ when Carlos smiled at him while Liam in his own little chair when Carlos was building the fire as TK and Grace where getting everything they needed for s’mores “do you think we can keep him awake till he has a s’more or should we just put him to bed?” Judd asked when Carlos looked at him “Dexs daddy and auntie are getting everthing to make your special treat, papa will even help you make it if you stay awake.” Carlos said when TK and Grace walked out “babe we have one more day here so if Dexs falls asleep then tomorrow night we can still do s’mores.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him and shook his head but before he could even respond to Judd Dexs was asleep so Judd careful placed Dexs in the carrier as he walked around with him and helped get the sticks ready as Liam was excited “Liam, do you want daddy, papa, uncle Judd or auntie help you?” TK asked when Liam was sucking his thumb when he pointed to Grace who smiled at him when she went and helped Liam hold the roasting sick while they made sure Liam was at a safe distance so he didn’t get hurt before they took the marshmallow over to the table where Judd helped Liam assemble his s’mores “take a bite baby it’s really good!” Judd said as he held it knowing Liam wouldn’t like it since it’s going to be messy and this kid isn’t great with messes so Liam did as he looked at everyone “how do you like it?” Carlos asked when Liam gave a thumbs up before he took another bite as TK and Carlos thought their first day of camping with the boys was a success. </p><p>Soon it was time to get the boys off to bed when Liam went potty and brushed his teeth while Carlos carefully placed Dexs in bed as he rubbed his back when he stirred for a bit before falling back asleep as Carlos kissed his head while TK brought Liam into their bed area and placed Liam next to his brother when a Liam smiled at both of them as he kissed them which made both the boys very happy “night sweet boy, tomorrow we’really all going to go on a hike before we go play in the water again.” Carlos said when Liam shook his head as he was tired as TK read him a bedtime story before Liam fell asleep as TK took a picture of his boys asleep before they walked out to join Judd and Grace around the campfire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Liam goes to work with Papa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos gets to bring Liam in for a special training excise where his caption is super nice and caring for Liam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos was at work when his caption came up to him “so we want to make sure everything is fine for Liam when he comes to visit is there anything special that we need to do in order to ensure Liam that we’re not going to hurt him?” Caption Rich asked Carlos who looked up from his paperwork “I’ll have his backpack which will be filled with all his sensory toys,noise canceling headphones, snacks, his sippy cup and anything we use to make him comfortable. Just no sudden movements or loud noises and also no physical contact he’s super clingy to like 4 people, his daddy, his grandpa, Judd and me. Liam can set off  if any of those three things happen but thank you for asking!” Carlos said when his captain smiled at him “we’ll have a special care package for him when he gets here filled with a hoodie and a shirt so he can be like his papa!” Rich said when Carlos said thank you when he texted TK what he learned as TK thought that was a great idea as in a week Liam will spend the day with his papa at work as he gets to help the officers understand his autism for their program.  </p>
<p>One week later. </p>
<p>Carlos was getting Liam dressed for the day when he and TK had the day off so he and Dexs will be doing something special, just the two of them “are you excited to ride in papa’s squad car?” Carlos asked when he placed Liam’s shoes on his feet and then his jacket before he helped him in off the bed and headed downstairs “yeah, Dexs likes when you come by with the lights and sounds but I don’t, it hurts my head.” Liam said when Carlos knew this as it hurt him that something he used to enjoy when his dad’s friend would let Carlos play with the lights and sirens he couldn’t share with his son because of his sensory issues “I know baby, papa will makes sure not to turn them on and warn you when I have to ok baby?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head “have fun baby! Be good for papa ok?” TK said as he kissed Carlos goodbye and then Liam’s head when Carlos smiled at TK as he took Liam’s hand before they headed to his car when Carlos helped Liam into the back seat and in his booster seat before he buckled him up “papa needs a bigger car don’t you think baby?” Carlos asked when Liam didn’t respond as Carlos got in the front seat “daddy said that you need a truck like uncle Judd.” Liam said when Carlos smiled at him “well tell daddy that uncle Judd’s car is too big for papa.” Carlos said when Liam was drinking his juice before they headed to the police station when Liam got scared “don’t worry baby, papa is here with you.” Carlos said when he parked in his parking spot before he grabbed Liam’s bag and his son when they walked inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“morning Carlos! Who’s this handsome little fella?” Hailey asked when Carlos smiled at her “this is Liam, he’s here to help papa’s team understand autistic people.” Carlos said when Liam was sucking his thumb when Carlos handed him a chewie necklace when Liam was chewing on it “he’s so darling! You go help papa ok baby?” Haley asked when Liam didn’t respond as Carlos was trying to get him to respond “Liam can you say thank you to Mrs. Hailey?” Carlos asked when Liam did before Carlos took him to the conference room where it was all set up for Liam and Carlos to sit in the front of the room as Carlos has a bad feeling about this when Liam isn’t huge on having all the attention on himself “sir, is there a way that we don’t have to sit up front?” Carlos asked Rich who smiled at Liam “Carlos you and Liam are going to sit at the tables just like everyone else, I’m going to be sitting at the front, we don’t want Liam to get uncomfortable and TK texted me this morning that Liam shouldn’t be sitting in the front and fear of a meltdown before we get started.” Rich said when Carlos told him thank you  before he and Liam took a seat when Carlos handed Liam his iPad and headphones as he looked scared “don’t worry baby, everyone in this room is nice and won’t hurt you.” Carlos told Liam when he kissed his head when everyone wanted to say hi to the little boy but Carlos gave them the ‘not now.’ Look when Carlos was very protective of his sons even with his own team that he trusts with his life “Welcome everyone! We’re here to help us understand autism and how autistic people think and their ticks.” Rich said as he looked at Carlos who shook his head “Liam buddy do you want to come up?” Rich asked when Liam looked at Carlos who shook his head when he helped Liam out of his seat and to the front when Liam was clinging to Carlos’ pant leg “it’s ok baby, they are nice people.” Carlos said when he got closer to Liam who hugged him and wanted to be lifted so Carlos lifted him up and held him while rubbing his back as Rich started the presentation video when Carlos sat with Liam in his lap as Liam could feel all eyes on him so he got his communication app open and started to make a sentence saying “I’m scared papa.” when Carlos looked down and felt bad thinking maybe this wasn’t a good idea to bring Liam to work with him as Rich walked over and sat next to Carlos and whispered in his ear and asked if Liam is ok “just a little overwhelmed, he feels like all eyes are on him.” Carlos whispered back as Rich paused the presentation video “look I know it’s not normal for Carlos to bring his son in to work, but today is a special occasion so please watch the presentation and Carlos can try and answer all your questions ok?” Everyone responded with a ‘yes sir.’ Before the video was started up again. </p>
<p>After the video was done Liam was drinking his juice and eating his snack when Carlos talked a little bit about Liam who was by his side as he still was unsure of the group but always felt comfortable with his papa by his side when he even handed him his trash “perfect timing.” Carlos said before he smiled at Liam “hey buddy can you please go throw this away in the big black trash can?” Carlos asked when he handed Liam his wrapper back and pointed to the trash can when Liam did as Carlos was surprised since it normally takes them a little more persuading to get Liam to do anything “why didn’t he look at you?” Someone asked when Carlos sighed “he doesn't have good eye contact but we're working on it with his therapist.” Carlos said as Liam came back “anymore questions?” Carlos asked when Liam got to answer a few via his communications app. </p>
<p>Everything was going good till that one bad cop asked the question that was not on anyone’s mind “why would you want a freak like that?” Carlos was very upset and it also upset Liam who was crying and clawing at Carlos to pick him up when Carlos did he had to work overtime to calm Liam down and promised a Face time call with Owen who seemed to calm him down but before Carlos could respond he hear Rich say “get out, this is supposed to be educational not for any one to come in here and tare this little boy down who’s already been thru enough in his short life that we should be protecting him and learning more about how to help anyone with his condition so no one gets hurt.” Rich told the room when Carlos gave him a ‘thank you’ look as Liam calmed down “want to go watch Netflix and wear your headphones? Papa is almost done then we can go see my squad car.” Carlos said when Rich stopped him “I’m giving you a half day, so after we go to lunch take Liam home and then the next few days off so you and TK can have some family time with the boys.”  Rich told Carlos who smiled at him as Liam was sitting at the table playing on his iPad a new game his daddy put on there as it’s Disney related.  </p>
<p>Liam held Carlo’s hand when they walked into the diner as they spotted all of Liam’s favorite people his daddy, brother, grandpa and uncle Judd “did you organized this?” Carlos asked when Rich shook his head with a smile “yeah me and TK have been communication on how I could help Liam better and then I told him that I was going to give you a half day and the next few days off he and I decided to meet up for lunch with all of Liam’s favorite people and by the look on his face he seems happy.” Rich said as LIam is talking to Owen about his morning with Carlos when Carlos smiled at everyone at the table “where’s auntie?” Liam asked when Judd smiled at him “she had to work baby, but she gives you her love with a hug and a kiss.” Judd said when Liam smiled a bit as Judd kissed his head then carefully hugged him just as he liked without getting too overwhelmed. </p>
<p> Later on the same night </p>
<p>After putting the boys to bed TK and Carlos where talking about Liam’s morning as Carlos told him everything including what the bad cop said as TK was very upset also “I’m glad that Rich handled it but why would someone like him sign up to be apart of the program if they are just going to make fun of it and ask you that question?” TK asked as Carlos didn’t know “I wish I knew babe, it was open to everyone in the station to learn more about how to help someone with autism  but the one thing I know is that our little boy is upstairs asleep in a house filled with love and he knows his self worth because we taught the boys what they are worthy of.” Carlos said when Liam was standing in the doorway “hey babe, can’t sleep?” TK asked when Liam ran to him as TK held him while Liam cried into TK’s shirt while TK rubbed Liam’s back as he heard small whimpers and even a “I’m a freak.” over and over again till TK was crying so Carlos held them both in his arms calming them both down as he kissed TK and Liam’s head “hey baby, can you look at papa?” Carlos asked when Liam did as Carlos smiled at him with tears in his eyes “no one thinks you are that word, daddy loves you so much, Dexs loves you so much, and even papa loves you so much so don’t ever use that work ok baby? Papa is sorry that man made you feel that way but in this house, daddy’s work and papa’s work you are loved and I think you have a fan club at the police station.” Carlos told Liam who hugged him “want to sleep in the big bed tonight? Papa is tired from today and spending time with his baby boy.” Carlos said when he held Liam in his lap before they headed upstairs and got into bed with Dexs still fast asleep as nothing can wake that kid up not even his brother having a middle of the night tantrum where no one gets any sleep so they just live off of coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The boys gets their own rooms!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos have come to a chose of the boys own rooms, they take the boys out to pick what they wanted their room to look like.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one of my favorite family on YouTube is called "Our Landing Crew." they have three boys on the spectrum. Go check them out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys get their own rooms! </p>
<p>TK was on his phone watching YouTube when he was getting more ideas on ways to help Liam as he could always learn more for his son’s sake when Carlos walked in “hey babe, what are you doing?” Carlos asked when TK looked up “just watching some families with kids with autism getting ideas for our little man.” TK said when Carlos sat next to him as the boys were napping “what do they say?” Carlos asked when he was watching also “this one family has 3 kids on the spectrum and they are getting their baby evaluated also since she’s showing signs of being autistic.” TK told Carlos when he smiled “what are the ages?” Carlos asked when TK showed him “10,4,3,2.” TK said when Carlos looked at the family when they watched a few of their videos as they date back to 4 years ago when the mom was talking about how she got their oldest son evaluated when he was Liam’s age. </p>
<p>After the boys were up for their naps TK took Dexs with him to the store to get things for dinner and a quick trip to the firehouse to see Owen when Carlos and Liam stayed home as today is a sensory overload day and Liam just needs to stay home where he’s comfortable “hey babe, do you need anything?” Carlos asked when Liam didn’t respond as he’s in his swing with his iPad when he typed out “”Papa I need juice.” Carlos smiled as he said ok when he went to the kitchen and got Liam his sippy cup and filled it with orange juice before he brought it back upstairs as he handed it to Liam when Liam types out “thank you papa.” Carlos was happy when he kissed Liam’s head before he headed to the kitchen when he could hear Liam if he needed something. </p>
<p>TK and Dexs came back when TK was holding Dexs on his shoulder while he brought the reusable bags in as Carlos took them while TK placed Dexs on the couch before he grabbed everything he needed to change Dexs “someone had an upset tummy and got sick in the car.” TK said when Carlos looked at Dexs “poor baby.” Carlos said when he looked at TK who had squirts on his back “go change and I’ll take care of the little man.” Carlos said when TK rushed upstairs to the master bedroom when he grabbed a new shirt and took a quick shower. After TK was all clean he headed to the loft when he saw Liam asleep in the swing so he placed a blanket on him and kissed his head when he isn’t a huge fan of sensory overload days as they always takes a lot out of Liam when he texted Carlos a picture of Liam and a caption “I hate sensory overload days.” Before he headed to the couch when Dexs and Carlos headed upstairs “me too baby, I feel for him.” Carlos said before he sat next to TK when he pulled his phone out as he took a few pictures of him and TK before he took one of him, TK and Dexs “when Liam wakes up we need to take a family picture with all four of us.” TK said with Dexs in his lap “great idea!” Carlos said when Dexs was running around the loft area when TK and Carlos took a video of Dexs being himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Few days later </p>
<p>Carlos was on his way home from work when he was thinking about what TK and him talked about when they have been talking about starting a YouTube channel but they didn’t have the time with their crazy work schedule when he called TK to tell him that he’s on the way home as Liam was in the background yelling “is Liam ok?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “he’s not hurt, he’s happy, he and Dexs are playing the Switch.” TK said as Carlos smiled when they got the boys a few games and TK his own games when Liam’s favorite game is the Paw Patrol game and the “Little Friends” game when TK got his Animal Crossing game and Mario Kart that he and Carlos play when the boys are in bed or when Dexs is napping and Liam is up they let him play with them when Liam was very good with Mario Kart “daddy my controller is working!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him when he told Carlos that he had a situation to handle and he’ll see him at home when Carlos smiled as said see him soon as he’s 5 minutes away from home. </p>
<p>After a fun night of playing Mario Kart and cuddles it was bedtime for the boys when TK gave them a bath while Carlos got their beds ready as they also decided that Liam and Dexs are old enough to have their own room and with Liam’s sleep issues and Dexs can sleep thru them they think it’s the best for everyone to have the boys in their own rooms “Dexs are you excited to sleep in your own room?” TK asked when Dexs said yeah “I get to sleep in my Paw Patrol bed!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him when Liam got his Dino sheets when they took the boys for a one on one date to Target to get everything they wanted for their rooms as Liam looked around and smiled at the “Jurassic World” bedroom set “dinos!” Liam said when TK and Carlos smiled at him and placed everything in the cart when they got him bedding, and a few pillows to place on his bed “anything else you want baby?” TK asked when Liam was holding the t-rex's pillow when he smiled at it and kissed it “I think he likes it babe!” Carlos said when TK smiled and shook his head “I do to babe!” TK said when they headed to the little boy's clothes and picked out a pair of PJ’s that Liam can wear on the first night in his own room “did we pick out a night light?” Carlos asked when TK looked in the cart as they forgot to get Liam a night light when TK went back and found the “Jurassic Park” night light and brought it back when Carlos was searching for Liam’s size in the PJ’s when he found a pair of dinosaur PJ’s when TK placed the night light in the cart when Liam was still holding his Dino pillow “now these PJ’s are for your first night in your own room ok baby?” Carlos said when Liam shook his head when they headed to the checkout. </p>
<p>After the boys where clean TK helped dry them off before he dressed the boys in their PJ’s before they headed to Liam’s room when TK pulled out a book off the bookshelf and sat with the boys each on one side of him while Carlos got the boys night time water sippy cups ready before he came up and smiled at his boys as Carlos handed the cups over as Dexs took the green one and Liam took the blue one “Dexs I love your PJ’s on you!” Carlos said when Dexs looked down at his Paw Patrol PJ’s while Liam was wearing his Dino PJ’s “ready for your bedtime story?” TK asked when the boys said yes when TK started reading when Carlos was holding Dexs in his lap with his pacifier in his mouth as he was getting tired as Carlos rubbed his back when he kissed his head as TK finished the book “ok Liam let’s get under the covers.” TK said as he helped Liam get into the bed when he kissed his head “love you baby!” TK said before Carlos kissed his head while TK turned on Liam’s new night light on before they turned his lights off and cracked the door before they took Dexs to his room as Carlos carefully placed Dexs in his bed before he covered him up when they made sure that the bed guard rails where tight so Dexs wouldn’t roll out and hurt himself “night baby, we love you!” Carlo said when both TK and him kissed his head when they did the same with Dexs’ room “don’t jinx’s this babe.” TK said as he knew what Carlos would say as Carlos smiled at him and shook his head as they headed to the living room and watched some TV before going to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Family YouTube Channel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos start a hobby with the boys, will it stick?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos were talking about something they wanted to do for a while when Carlos was unsure at first when he didn’t like the idea of sharing his personal life as he’s not as outgoing as his husband “I don’t know Tyler, is this a good idea?” Carlos asked when they were in bed talking right before they went to bed “I know I just don’t want to share to much, I want to use this as a memory maker with the boys, I’ll be super careful and only show the backs of their heads and if their faces does get caught I’ll use something to cover their faces just till we can adopt them.” TK told Carlos when Carlos looked at him “we do have some cute kiddos, it’s a shame that only our friends and family know about them.”Carlos said as TK smiled at him and kissed him when they wouldn’t get a vlogging camera till they knew if this would be a side hobby. </p><p>After talking with the boys Dexs was excited while Liam was just like his papa unsure when Carlos was holding him when TK smiled at him “don’t worry baby, we’ll ask your permission before we film you, we don’t want you boys to be uncomfortable with anything we do.” TK said as Liam shook his head when Dexs was in TK’s arms when TK picked up his phone as he kissed Dex’s head “do you want to be in daddy’s video?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head. When TK and Carlos do take video of the boys. It's only for their own family and friends and if they do post them they are always so overprotective of the boys and use very cool emoji to cover their faces “hey guys! My name is TK I’m a firefighter and I work with my dad and this is my youngest son Dexs, I have a husband named Carlos who’s a cop and an older son named Liam, sadly we can’t show the boy’s full faces since they are in the foster care system, so until we can get a confirmed adoption we don’t want to risk anything with our boys so come along on our crazy journey and join us on this wild ride!” TK said into the camera when Carlos smiled at him as he was grateful that TK respected him enough to know that for the first video that he didn’t want to be on camera “thank you babe! Maybe if this sticks as a hobby I’ll be more comfortable to be on camera.” Carlos said when TK kissed him “how was that for an intro?” TK asked when he watched it back “good! you're a natural babe, it must be all the Instastories you post!” Carlos said when TK rolled his eyes and kissed him “want to come with daddy as he edits this and makes your face an emoji that you get to pick?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as TK took him to his office (which is in the front room) as he placed Dexs in his lap before he placed his phone on the charger as it uploaded the video onto his iMovie as he watched the video one last time before he let Dexs pick his emoji which of course was the dalmatian puppy since it reminded him of Marshal as TK titled it and then called Carlos in to watch it one last time before he made it go live “what should our channel name be?” TK asked Carlos “what do you think about Dexs and Liam?” Carlos asked when Dexs looked up “Daddy and Papa and the awesome boys!” Dexs said when Carlos and Liam smiled and laughed at their son “what do you say Liam?” TK asked as Liam looked at him “will they know about my autism?” Liam asked when he was sucing his thumb “we don’t have to talk about it baby if you don’t want us to.” Carlos said as they wanted Liam to be comfortable “it’s a part of our family so it’s important right daddy?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “only if Liam wants it to be, daddy and papa know that you two are more than autism and foster care.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “yeah, it’s a part of our lives but it doesn't define us as a family.” Carlos said when Liam looked at his feet “daddy I want people to watch me and Dexs, in our good moments and bad.” Liam said when TK and Carlos were so proud of their son as he showed so much improvement over the last few months. </p><p>TK and Carlos made a list of videos that they wanted to make from foster care to being first responders to even Liam’s autism they even had the boys put in some ideas as doing room tours of the boys room and Liam suggested some sensory ideas from doing a sensory haul and even touring his sensory room “this is a great list boys! Daddy and papa are so proud of you two!” TK said when Carlos shook his head “daddy maybe we can do a toy haul.” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “grandpa knows not to buy you anymore toys Dexs unless it’s a holiday or your birthday.” Carlos said as Dexs was one of the crafty three year old you will ever meet and it shows as Dexs can con his way into getting anything from Owen as he has the boys wrapped around his finger so tight you need some adhesive to remove it. </p><p> </p><p>After they had their family meeting TK and Dexs made dinner while Carlos and Liam set the table as they switch off every other night and has teams one team makes dinner and the other team does the clean up and the only time each team gets a break is when its friday since that’s pizza night, a holiday, or a birthday and any other special occasions. TK was setting up Dexs’ step stool when he made him wash his hands before they even started dinner “ok Dexs tonight we’re going to make Chicken fajitas.” TK said when Dexs gave him a good stink eye look “daddy, your not that good at cooking papa food so we should make pasta, your pasta is better then papa’s.” Dexs said when Carlos heard this and started laughing when he knew their son was right as TK acted fake hurt “we have a savage three year old on our hands!” Carlos said as TK was laughing also as Liam smiled at what his brother said “Dexs is funny!” Liam said as TK lifted him up and hugged him “your right baby! Daddy isn't the best at making Mexican food but he does his best and papa has taught him a lot over the years I have known him.” Tk said when he got the giant water pot out and the stuff to make his family famous chicken fettuccine Alfredo and butter noodles for Liam as he knew he won’t eat the ‘fancy chicken’ dish as he recalls anything that’s not his butter noodles not good enough for him.</p><p>After dinner Carlos and Liam did the dishes as Liam helped bring everything over as TK helped him as a lot of the stuff was heavy and didn’t want Liam to break anything and have a meltdown or a panic attack while Carlos washed all the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher as TK helped Liam wipe the table down “where’s Dexs?” Carlos asked when he didn’t see their son “he’s in the backyard riding his balance bike.” TK said as Dexs scooted by and waved as TK waved at him “he’s getting very good at using that thing!” Carlos said as TK smiled at him and shook his head “Dexs be careful babe! We don’t want you to get hurt!” TK said as he finished helping Liam clear and wipe the table so he joined Dexs outside when TK sat down on the patio couch and took pictures and video of Dexs to send to the group chat as he called his dad and asked how his day was when Owen told him about the crazy call they went on and how Mateo saved the day “that kid impresses me everyday!” TK said as he enjoyed his work family when he told him how he and Carlos started a small YouTube channel and they just have an into video on it for now but they have ideas on what they want to film and talk about, Owen thought it was a good idea if they keep the boys safe as he didn’t want anything to happen to the boys when TK told him that he already took even precaution needed and covered Dexs’ face “Carlos and Liam didn’t want to be in it so it was just Dexs and I, Carlos said that if we do this more he might become more comfortable and show his face!” Owen shook his head with a smile when he knew that TK enjoyed his family and what he and Carlos has built with the boys when Dexs walked over and wanted to talk to his grandpa when TK placed his phone on speaker as Dexs fist asked for toys to help with their channel but Owen had to tell him no which was very hard for him to do then Dexs told him about his balance bike “it doesn't have any pedals grandpa!” Dexs said when Owen smiled as he got the boys their bikes as part of the overload of toys he bought them at the welcome home party so TK and Carlos had to tell him no more unless it’s the boys birthday or special occasion “tell grandpa bye baby, we have to get you boys off to bed soon because tomorrow we have to drop you off at the firehouse with Uncle Judd and grandpa while papa and I take Liam to the doctors for his kindergarten S.H.O.T.S.” TK told his dad when Dexs looked at him with a confused face as Owen felt for them as taking your kid to the doctors for shots is never fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Camping conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is the conclusion of the camping trip enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day after they woke up and feed the boys Liam was having a hard day when TK was holding him as he did everything in his power to make Liam feel comfortable as he placed him in the hammock as that’s the sensory swing for this trip as TK lied down with him as Liam didn’t get close to him but he did get better when TK smiled at him as Carlos was getting Dexs ready to them to go on their hike as he placed him in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his sneakers “ready to go hiking baby?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head as TK brought Liam inside when he seemed more comfortable so TK got him ready for their hike “hey baby, ready to go?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when Dexs was hanging out with Judd and Grace when Judd was holding him higher in the air when Dexs was laughing “daddy! Look at me!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him as Judd was holding him by his feet while tickling his tummy while he blew raspberries “is uncle Judd being nice?” TK asked when Judd knew he was joking “yeah! He’s super nice!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him as Liam was ready to go when they headed out on the trail with Carlos wearing the hiking backpack so if Dexs gets tired he can carry him while Liam was on Judd’s shoulders when Liam was holding onto his hair when Judd smiled at him “you having fun baby?” Judd asked when Liam shook his head. </p>
<p>Halfway through the trail Dexs got tired so TK placed Dexs in the carrier when Dexs looked tired “do you think that Dexey will fall asleep?” TK asked his husband who smiled at him “hopefully,how are you doing Liam?” Carlos asked when Judd turned around when he smiled at their friends as Liam didn’t give a thumbs up. Judd knew he was doing good “you good baby?” Judd asked when Liam nodded while Judd held Grace’s hand as they are almost to the end of the trail when Liam was getting tired also when TK smiled at him and asked Judd if he wanted a break when Judd said sure so TK took Liam and placed him on his shoulders when Liam was playing with his hair “daddy, I have to go potty.” Liam said when TK took him a little bit off the path and found a tree for Liam who looked at him “don’t worry baby, it’s normal to go potty in the woods.” TK said when he helped Liam when he went as TK took his hand and joined their group when Carlos smiled at him as Dexs was asleep in the carrier as he was sucking his thumb “sweet boy!” TK said as he rubbed Dexs’ hair before they finished their hike as they took pictures before they headed back to the campsite just in time for lunch and naptime when Carlos placed Dexs in the bed before he walked outside and smiled at Liam who was sitting with Grace and Judd in the hammock talking. </p>
<p>After a day filled with so much fun they had their last campfire when Liam was excited to make another s’more when Dexs was awake to join them as Judd helped him when Dexs has 2 s’mores “you two get to help keep him awake because he’s going to crash and the ride home will be so much fun in the morning.” TK said as Carlos rolled his eyes “babe, he’ll be fine tomorrow we have a two hour drive back home so they will either watch their iPads or sleep so let the boys have one last night of fun with no bedtime.” Carlos said as he never thought he would say it himself “to a limit we don’t want them off their schedule.” Judd said when he knew a little bit about raising kids when he’s had the boys spend the night a few times and they keep them on a somewhat strict bedtime schedule but also it’s Judd and Grace who are the fun uncle and aunt so they let things slide a little bit. </p>
<p>Last morning<br/>
Liam was sad to go home even though they live 10 minutes away from Judd and Grace but he enjoyed camping as he seemed more relaxed this past weekend then the past few weeks “daddy?” Liam asked when TK was getting the car packed “yes baby?” TK asked with a smile “can we go again?” Liam asked when TK looked at him “what again Liam?” TK asked when Liam was going to shut himself off so TK lifted him up and placed him on the hood of the car “tell daddy baby, he won’t be mean to you.” TK said when Liam didn’t look at him “camping?” Liam said as TK smiled at him “you really enjoyed it didn’t you?” TK asked when Liam shook his head “sure baby, we can go again, papa and I just need to look at when we both have a free weekend ok?” TK said as Carlos walked out with Dexs “we have a future boy scout on our hands!” TK told his husband who smiled at him “we do?” Carlos asked while TK shook his head before they heard Dexs who wanted to ride back with Judd and Grace “we don’t have a car seat for you love.” Grace said as Judd felt bad when he looked at TK and Carlos “we can transfer his seat from our car to yours if you want and we can just follow you home.” TK suggested as Dexs looked at his uncle and aunt “Sure why not, he can have his iPad and take a nap.” Judd said as Dexs was happy again as they did a quick car seat shift as Dexs was happy “Carlos want to help me get the camper on the hook?” Judd asked when Carlos said sure as he knew that TK could handle the boys and their bags and it didn’t take that long to hook the camper onto the tow line. </p>
<p>After everything was hooked up and everyone was loaded up they headed home as Liam was in his carseat half asleep while watching a movie as Judd said that Dexs was already asleep holding his iPad when Grace took a picture of it as TK smiled “this was a great weekend! Thank you for suggesting it!” TK told Carlos who smiled at him as he was driving “yeah no problem! The boys seemed to enjoy camping and it reminds me of when I was a little kid and my family went camping as a staycation.” Carlos said as TK shook his head “my parents were busy so we didn’t do many vacations but when we did it was always to Disney or out of the state and over the top so it was nice to have a staycation only a few hours away from home.” TK said as he wanted to take the boys on more staycations and soon vacations when the time is right and they have a confirmed idea of if they are adopting the boys “we have a face time call on Friday after work with the boys new case manager on any updates on the boys.” TK said as Owen said that he’ll take the boys to his house till they are done “It’s going to be all good Ty, I have a feeling that in the next few months we can get the ‘yes’ on adopting the boys.” Carlos said as TK shook his head still scared of the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Pride!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Pride Month!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK was excited as his favorite month was coming up Pride Month and since they have the boys he was more excited when Carlos and TK took the boys to Target to go pick up some Pride shirts “are we going to the Pride parade this year again?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “I want to but we don’t know how little man will handle all the people at the Pride parade.” TK said when they always think about Liam’s needs when they don’t want to leave him out of their lives and they want to enjoy everything they can as a family.</p><p> “Dexs and Liam want to go to a special parade with papa, and daddy?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head intensely “what kind of parade daddy?” Liam asked when he was coloring in his coloring book “it’s a parade for people who love boys and girls and enjoy just love because love wins! so we’ll see a lot of mommies and daddies along with two boys and two girls.” Carlos said when Liam shrugged his shoulders “it sounds fun!” Liam said when TK and Carlos smiled at him when they didn’t expect that from their autistic son “we’ll make sure we have your headphones babe.” TK said as Liam shook his head as Carlos smiled at him “want to go try on your shirts?” TK asked when Dexs was running upstairs when he needed the baby gate open when TK held him back a bit and opened the baby gate as they headed to the loft as TK and Carlos helped the boys get into their Pride shirts when he took pictures of the boys “look at our babies! Getting them ready for Pride!” TK said when Carlos smiled at the pictures when TK sent it to the group text thread with an uncovered face and then he made a covered face post to his Instagram “we don’t want your shirts to get dirty before we go to Pride so let’s go pick out a new shirt and then do something fun!” TK said when Dexs was already in his room as he tried to pick out a shirt when TK lifted him up and held him when Dexs picked out his own shirt while Carlos helped Liam as they have two shirts for the boys and a family set of shirts and Dexs being his own self even asked his dads to get a tutu when TK and Carlos said yes when Dexs was happy “Look daddy! I have my own tutu!” Dexs said as he pointed to the tutu hanging in his closet “yeah baby! Daddy and papa loves you for who you are.” TK said when he kissed Dexs’ head as Liam came back in as he was wearing his Iron Man shirt while Dexs wanted his Captain America shirt “we’re the Avengers!” Dexs said when Carlos looked at TK who gave him a shy smile “I only showed him pictures and that one screen when all the Avengers assembled!” TK said as Carlos smiled and shook his head “I’m fine with that babe, we just don’t want them to see them till they are older right babies.” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head when he wanted down and grabbed his toy shield when he placed it on his arm as TK and Carlos laughed and smiled at him “hey Cap what’s going on?” TK asked when Dexs smiled at him “I got to save the world with Iron Man!” Dexs said when Liam joined him when Carlos took a picture of the boys and added it to the group text.</p><p>Owen came over when he saw the boys playing in the backyard as TK was making dinner “hey boys! Grandpa is here!” Carlos said when Dexs ran inside as he hugged his grandpa before he rushed back to the backyard as Liam was standing in the doorway when Owen smiled at him as Liam walked in and hugged him “dad we got the boys their Pride shirts for the Pride parade.” TK said when Owen smiled “I got a tutu!” Dexs said when he wanted to show his grandpa his new fashion accessory as Owen followed him to Dexs’ room as Dexs wanted up so Owen lifted him up and held Dexs who showed Owen his shirts and the tutus “TK did you get the boys flower crowns?” Owen asked when he knew his son goes over the top on Pride even since he was a teen “not yet! I’m not sure if Liam would wear one.” TK said as Owen smiled at him as Dexs looked excited “I want to wear a flower crown!” Dexs said as Owen smiled at him when TK found an old flower crown and made it Dex’s size when Dexs loved it and refused to take it off. </p><p>Few days later </p><p>TK and Carlos are loading up the boys and on their way to the local Pride parade as Owen said that he’ll meet them there but he didn’t tell TK or Carlos that the whole crew was going to be there also “Dexs and Liam are you ready for your first Pride?” Carlos asked when Dexs looked so happy as he wanted TK to help him dye his hair rainbow colors as TK helped him temporarily dye his hair as he even put some in Liam’s hair “you boys look so good!” TK said when Dexs smiled at him “thank you daddy!” Dexs said when they headed down town as they parked before TK texted Owen who told him that they were right outside a restaurant as TK found it and saw his dad who hugged him before he took Dexs into his arms “hey baby! You guys look so good!” Owen said as he smiled at Liam who was holding his papa’s hand “uncle Judd!” Dexs said when he saw Judd and the crew as Owen handed him over as Judd smiled and kissed his head when Paul hugged both TK and Carlos “you look good boys!” Marjan said as Dexs was holding her hand when TK was still shocked “we wanted to make the boy’s first Pride special so I shifted everyone’s schedule around so we could attend as a family.” Owen said when TK hugged him “grandpa is wearing a rainbow shirt like us daddy!” Dexs said when Owen smiled at him when Liam was holding Paul’s hand as he was getting more comfortable with his dad’s work friends “hopefully we won’t see any protesters.” Carlos whispered into TK’s ear so the boys wouldn’t hear him “yeah hopefully.” TK said as he has been to a few Pride events where people are protesting it.</p><p>Dexs was the star of the group where everyone they met loved him as they commented on how the boys are cute “it’s so nice to see parents who allow their kids to express themselves!” one lady told TK when she looked at Dexs “thank you so much ma'am, Dexs is super excited to be here and this is their first Pride can you believe it?” TK said as Dexs seemed in his element “daddy! Can you please put me on your shoulders?” Dexs asked when TK lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders when Dexs could see better as Dexs saw a unicorn and pointed as TK looked also “How about we go and see the unicorn boys and take pictures?” Carlos suggeste, Liam was doing as good as he can with all the people when they got a special button made for him in the pride colors that read “I’m autistic and proud.” so people knew as everyone smiled at him “your so courages coming out here with you disease.” someone told Liam but Paul put him right in his place “sir, my nephew is a God sent, he’s so strong beyond anyone’s level and for you to come over to us who’s trying to enjoy an event as a family and tell my nephew that he has a disease isn’t right nor should you ever tell anyone who is struggling what they have is a disease so why don’t you run along and go find something or someone else to harass because my family and I are going to keep enjoying our time here with my brothers, and sister and my adopted dad because no one messed with the 126 and that includes the JR firefighters on our team.” Paul said when Liam wanted him to hold him so Paul took him in his arms when Liam hugged him and said a very faint “thank you uncle Paul. Liam said as Paul looked at TK and the crew “it’s no problem baby boy, uncle Paul loves you so much!” Paul said when he placed Liam on his shoulders before they headed off to go find more people to meet and the unicorn.</p><p> </p><p>After getting a picture with the unicorn they stoped to have some lunch when Dexs was tired but holding on strong while Liam was still clinging to Paul as he sees him as a hero for standing up for him “after lunch we should head to the jumping castles and I think they have face paint boys before we head home.” Owen said as Dexs was sitting next to him “we’ll don’t you look all dolled up for Pride!” the waitress said when she smiled at the group as Dexs’ hair was a but messy but still holding strong when they ordered lunch when they asked if they could make something special for Liam as the waitress smiled at him as she read his button  “sure sweetie, what does he eat or comfortable eating?” Carlos smiled at TK as they are not used to being asked that for Liam, “mostly butter noodles and PB&amp;J’s.” TK said when the waitress smiled at Liam “how about I have my husband make you some butter noodles and I might have a slice of cake in the back with your name on it.” Liam looked up as he shook his head when he wasn’t as shy but still didn’t talk “I'll have that right out sweeties.” the waitress said as she left the group “so boys what do you think about your first Pride parade?” TK asked when Liam was in his lap as he rubbed his back “fun! I can’t wait to come back next year!” Dexs said as Liam shook his head when he was having fun also but didn’t express it as much as Dexs did “hey bubba, papa and I are so proud of you.” TK said when Liam looked at him with a confused face “yeah bubs, daddy and I are so proud of you for being comfortable meeting new people and showing us when you need to take a break.” Carlos said when Liam gave him a small smile “thank you papa.” Liam said as they talked some more before lunch came “I have the Liam special pasta with just butter on them.” the waitress said as TK placed Liam in his seat before he took the plate as it was already cut up for him “thank you.” Liam said as they were helping him understand that you have to wait till everyone gets their food before you can dig in, once everyone got their meal Judd said a quick blessing and they dug in “hey Paul, thanks man for telling that guy off who was harassing Liam.” Carlos said when Paul smiled at him “yeah no problem, no one messes with my family.” Paul told the group as they talked some more before they were going to pay but the waitress surprised them “it’s on the house, your family means something to my husband and I, our eldest son has autism also and we didn’t think he would make friends but seeing your little boy so comfortable to be at an huge event gave us so much hope that Mike could also make friends” TK and Carlos smiled as they still wanted to leave a tip “how old is Mike?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “he’s five he’s going to the elementary school with the separate special ed classroom where the kids are in there all day but for specials, lunch and recess.” TK and Carlos looked at each other “Liam goes there also, we’ll not yet but we’re working on getting him into the program but we have so many hoops to jump through like getting him an IEP.” Carlos said as Owen took the boys outside with everyone else “if you have any question or need any advice let me know my name is Gina and I’ll be more than glad to help you guys.” Gina said when TK and Carlos said thank you before they joined their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Liam’s kindergarten shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK  and Carlos takes Liam to get his kindergarten shots.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Talks about Drug abuse!*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos took Dexs to the firestation to drop Dexs off when Owen was waiting for him “hey baby! Are you ready to be a firefighter?” Owen asked when he helped Dexs out of his car seat “be good for grandpa baby!” TK and Carlos when they kisses Dexs’ head before they headed to the boys doctors office as Liam wanted to go with his brother instead of the doctors when TK looked back at Liam when he could tell he was upset and scared “don’t worry baby, we’ll go to get a special treat after we are done.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when they parked as TK smiled back at his son when Liam didn’t look up as TK helped him out of the car. </p>
<p>Carlos held Liam’s hand when they checked in as the nurse smiled at Liam when she said that they will be ready for them soon as TK placed Liam in one of the chairs while he handed his phone over as Liam was watching videos on his phone about dinosaurs “daddy did you know that the T-rex has very tiny arms and a tiny head?” Liam said when TK smiled at him when he faked it as he looked very interested when Liam was telling his dad more facts till he was called back when they did the normal height and weight of Liam before they brought him back to a room as Liam sat on the table still watching his video while the nurse talked to TK and Carlos “ok I need him to sit very straight so I can put them in his legs.” the nurse said when TK looked at Carlos who sat beside Liam and smiled at him as his main job was to distracted Liam as TK rolled Liam’s pant legs up so the nurse could get the shots done when the first one Liam didn’t feel but the second one he knew what was up as he started flinching and crying when Carlos talked to him and kissed his head when the nurse made it quick “all done buddy! You did so great!” Liam was crying hard when Carlos held him in his lap and kissed his head till he was better as TK and Carlos felt bad “want to go get hot chocolate before we pick up your brother?” TK asked when Liam shook his head “your all done Liam, we’ll see you again for when Dexs and you come for a check ups." the nurse said before she turned to TK and then very quietly "flu shot also” TK shook his head when he didn’t know if the boys has gotten a flu shot before and how they would react to the vaccine. </p>
<p>After Liam was calmed down enough TK held him as Carlos made an appointment for Dexs as they have learned that taking the boys to the doctors together was a challenge but if they go one on one it’s much easier to handle just in case they need shots as one of them can hold the child and the other comforts during the shots. “so I just learned that little bits needs 5 S.H.O.T.S before he can start preschool.” Carlos said as TK looked at him and shook his head “so we’ll do it in stages, we’re not going to shove all those chemicals one time and call it done I know it will be a pain in the you know where but I rather take it slow then he be in pain and we don’t know what kind of reaction he’ll have.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “so his first appointment is in two weeks and I have the day off so I’ll take him and he’ll get two then the next two weeks the next two and finally the last one two weeks later.” Carlos said as TK nodded when Liam was asleep with his head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>A quick trip to Starbucks when both TK and Carlos got coffee while they got the boys kids hot chocolate they headed to the firestation when Dexs was playing with Buttercup as Owen was smiling at him and cooked some lunch “you boys want to stay for lunch?” TK asked when Dexs was already at the table sitting in his seat when Liam was waking up as he saw his grandpa when he wanted him so Owen took him while balancing him on his hip and still making lunch “Sure, we had an interesting appointment, Liam did good and he did cry but all kids cry when they get their shots right dad?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “yeah, you cried every time we went till you where 7 then one day you stopped so I rewarded you with going to the movies and having pizza for dinner.” Owen said as Carlos smiled at his husband when TK was blushed “aww baby TK sounded cute!” Judd teased when TK looked at him as he joked back “dad make him stop!” TK said when Owen rolled his eyes “boy don’t make me ground you both.” Owen said as he smiled at TK and Judd “I’ll play nice dad.” TK said as he placed Dexs in his high chair as he buckled him in and before he placed the tray on his chair along with his sippy cup when TK helped Owen serve lunch as he got the boys their special plates that separate the food and their silverware.</p>
<p>After Lunch TK and Carlos took the boys home and got them ready for nap time when TK was looking up the certain shots Liam got and the side effects when Carlos was watching him “you're an over thinker babe, and I like that about you but do you want to go down the rabbit hole that vaccinations cause autism just like all the boomer and Karen's say on the forums?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “I promise I won’t fall down that black hole, I just want to look up any side effects Liam would have so we know the signs.” TK said when Carlos said ok before he sat down next to TK as they did the basic research unlike when Liam was diagnosed and they spent days before bed researching the different therapies and what they needed to do in order to get Liam the services he needed for home and school. </p>
<p>Liam didn’t show any side effects besides basic pain so they gave him some children tylenol which seemed to help when TK still thinks in the back of his head his past with drugs and never wanted his sons to ever fall into the same pattern as he did in his younger years before his dad moved him out of the state and into a better environment when he’s gone to therapies and AA groups along with his support team of Carlos, Owen and the fire fam “daddy has a big head.” Dexs said as TK smiled at him “daddy is just thinking babe, he has a lot on his mind but you know what helps daddy not think so hard?” TK asked Dexs who shrugged “Dexs, Liam and papa cuddles so can you help me?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as he got comfortable in TK’s lap when he grabbed a blanket and placed it on Dexs and himself as Carlos walked in and smiled at the sight as Liam was in his downstairs egg chair with the fabric covering so Liam could make himself covered and comfortable when he’s in a burn out or an overload.</p>
<p> “Hey babe, you ok?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “daddy is a hard thinker, he said that Liam, Dexs and papa cuddles help him.” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “we’ll daddy has a lot on his mind so papa likes to help him when he can.” Carlos said as TK looked at him and blushed when TK knew what he was talking about as Dexs looked at him and said ok as if nothing was wrong when TK placed Dexs on the couch and told him that he’ll be back when he and Carlos went to the kitchen to get dinner started “babe, you promised me that you wouldn’t say certain things in front of the boys.” TK said when he looked at Carlos “I can’t help that my husband is handsome and I want to tell him and show him how much he means to me.” Carlos said when TK said ok when he looked at the boys playing so nice together “when they go to bed we can find some time to help relieve some of my stress energy.” TK told Carlos when he kissed his cheek before he went back to the living room “Liam it’s you and papa’s night to cook dinner if you want to help him.” TK said when Liam got up and walked over to the kitchen as Liam helped him wash his hands before they made chicken salad sandwiches with fries and peas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Anxiety PT1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam has very high anxiety so they work on some coping mechanism and talk to a therapist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today wasn’t a good day for Liam as he’s been very aggressive towards his brother and dads so they let him have his moment in his sensory room as they gave him snacks and a sippy cup “if you need anything tell papa or I ok baby?” TK said when Liam didn’t respond he just yelled at his dad but TK didn’t respond as he knew if he responded negatively Liam would think that’s how you get attention so TK just walked downstairs and into the kitchen when Carlos was checking Dexs out when he was crying “is he ok?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “just a little shake up but he’ll be fine, how’s little man?” Carlos asked when TK signed “he’s doing as good as he can, he’s having one of those days.” TK said when he would give Liam his anti- anxiety medication but they only use it when Liam needs it and they are almost out. “We need to schedule the boys for another session with their therapist, I think little man needs it and little bits are at that age we can send him.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “I’ll see if he had any opening, I want the boys to get the help they need even Dexs.” TK said as he called the boys therapist office “hey this is TK Liam and Dex’s father I was wondering if Dr.Dylan has any appointments?” TK asked when the receptions smiled “let me see, how are the boys doing?” Joy asked when TK told her about Liam being aggressive towards the family “I’ll see if I can get Liam in right away and Dexs is a new patient right?” Joy asked when TK said yes when she scheduled Dexs for an appointment right after his brother “can you also add refilling Liam’s anti-anxiety meds?” TK asked when the recepness smiled “I’ll add it to his file.” Joy said as TK was relieved as he told Carlos “we have a 2:00 and a 4:00 next Friday.” Joy said when TK looked at his schedule when he has an overnight 12 hour shift and Carlos has a morning shift so he’ll be home by 5 “we can do the 2:00, I’ll just have Faith meet us at the house till Carlos gets home.” TK said as Carlos gave him a thumbs up when Liam sounded calmed down as he was calling TK who was done on the phone so he went upstairs and saw a scared little boy which broke TK’s heart “hey baby.” TK said when he held Liam in his arms “I’m sorry.” Liam said when TK was holding him in his lap as TK kissed his head “it’s ok baby, daddy forgives you.” TK said when Liam was hiding in his shirt as TK rubbed his back when he knew that he couldn’t get a true answer from Liam on why he acted but he could only guess it’s his anxiety.  </p><p> </p><p>Carlos and TK placed the boys in bed when they talked as Carlos asked TK the major question on his mind “how are you doing mentally?” TK looked at him and said, “I might need to go talk to my therapist.” TK admitted when Carlos shook his head “we had a lot going on the last few months so I think it’s a good idea to go talk to him.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “So I'll make you an appointment, I don’t want you to go backwards babe.” Carlos said when TK has come a long way since he first met him and they got to know each other he doesn't want TK to get worse. </p><p> </p><p>Few days later </p><p>TK was one his way to pick up the boys from a friends house since Faith had a family emergency come up as a lot of family emergencies have been coming up “Los, I think we need to find a new nanny for the boys or I’ll have to bring them to work with me.” TK said when he called Carlos “I know babe, she was great at first but now she’s never available.” Carlos said when TK felt for the boys as they already have attachment issues so they feel very bad that they don’t have a reliable nanny. </p><p>After picking the boys up TK took them home as Liam was having a hard day “daddy is Faith fired?” Dexs asked when TK looked at him “why do you say that buddy?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him “she’s never around and we either go to grandpa’s house or the firehouse.” Liam said as he was very blunt about it “Liam, Dexs yes she’s on thin ice so papa and I are talking about what to do.” TK said when they got home “ok boys help me get your bags inside.” TK said when Dexs grabbed his backpack while Liam got his own backpack before they headed inside “ok shoes off, backpacks on the hooks.” TK said as Liam placed his on his hook before he looked at Dexs who was trying to reach but he had tiny arms “Dexs has T-rex's arms daddy!” Liam said when he helped Dexs get his backpack on the hook “yes he does baby, and thank you for helping your brother with his backpack.” TK said with a smile. </p><p>Once Carlos got home he saw a very happy sight. His boys were sitting together on the egg chair with a blanket watching a movie while TK made dinner “papa!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “hey baby! How was your day?” Carlos asked when he got on Dexs’ level and kissed his head “good! We went to Conner’s house to have a plate date till daddy came home from work.” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “was that fun?” Carlos asked when Dexs was sitting on the counter “yeah, he has a cop car just like my fire truck!” Dexs said when Liam looked at them before he turned his chair away so Carlos smiled at him and walked over to him when he kissed his head “hey baby,how was your day?” Carlos asked when Liam didn’t say “he did good. No bad reports from either Faith or Sarah.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “what does she do for work?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “she’s a first grade special needs teacher so she knows all about autism and behavior issues.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “did you ask her if she can help us with our little man and who to talk to since the school isn’t getting back to us?” Carlos asked when he was very nervous about Liam being placed in a regular classroom with other students who will bully him as TK could since this also “Yes she said that the school is a pain in the butt but if you pressure them they will finally get back to you and they know that we’re waiting to get Liam into the special ed program.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “I’ll call again tomorrow during my break,i’ll use my cop voice if needed.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “you do that babe, somehow when I try to act all tough on the phone I sound chill.” TK said as Carlos laughed at him “Ty, you're the toughest person I know, I don’t care what anyone says.” Carlos told TK while trying to rangel Dexs into his booster seat since it’s almost dinner time but he calmes that he’s a big boy and doesn't need his booster seat “Dexs you can barely see over the table so can you please sit in your seat?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as he always listens to TK more than Carlos.</p><p> </p><p> The boy’s therapy appointment </p><p>TK took the boys to see Dr.Dylan when Dexs was excited as TK told him that he gets to play with toys while Liam wasn’t as excited when TK took both their hands as they crossed the street before they walked inside and saw Joy who smiled at the boys “hey boys Dr.Dyland is almost ready for you guys!” Joy said as TK let Dexs play with the waiting room toys as Liam sat in the chairs next to his dad “daddy they have a train table!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him as he watched Dexs play with Thomas the Train table when he was already getting a mental list ready for the boys birthday and Christmas “Liam! Hey buddy are you ready to play with some toys?” Dylan asked when Dexs jumped to his feet as TK had to hold him in his lap as he told Dylan about Liam’s behavior so he knew what they had to dealing with at home as he kissed's Liam's head before he walked away “he’s had been good the past few days but last week had one of those days when he was attacking everyone so we just placed him in his sensory room which seemed to calm him down.” TK said as Dylan said ok when he knew how to help Liam when he’s a unique patient as his normal methods could work for one person but not Liam “why don’t we go sit in my hanging swing buddy and we can see what you want to do.” Dylan suggested as Liam went back with him and sat in the smaller of the hanging chairs when Liam didn’t talk but he did look at the fidget toys “do you want to hold one?” Dylan asked when Liam shook his head “how do we ask?” Dylan asked when Liam didn’t “can you sign?” Liam shook his head as he knew a little ASL as his other therapist suggested it as they worked on it at the autism center when he goes once a week for his physical therapist, and occupational therapist.</p><p>Liam asked please in ASL when Dylan gave Liam the toy when they just talked here and there while Dylan took notes when LIam seemed more down then he has in the past few sessions “Liam is everything ok at home?” Dylan asked when Liam was coloring when he drew a picture with three people and a person off to the side “who’s that bud?” Dylan asked when Liam shrugged as Dylan pointed to the smallest figure “Dexs.” Liam said before Dyaln moved to the taller figure “daddy.” Dylan shook his head when he pointed to the tallest figure “papa.” Liam said before they moved the figure off to the side “Liam.” Dylan shook his head “do you feel like you're being left out?” Liam shook his head when Dylan shook his head when he knew this couldn’t be true as he called TK to one of the rooms outside the room where they can still see Liam as he showed the picture as TK took it and looked at it when he noticed the sizes and a small figure off to the side as TK felt bad “did he draw this?” TK asked when Dylan shook his head “we don’t push him to do things he doesn't want to do and we do greet him when we come home from work even if he doesn't respond or is upset.” TK said as Dylan shook his head “you and Carlos are doing your best so this isn’t nothing to you guys and he might see Dexs getting more attention so maybe you and Carlos can talk to him about this.” Dylan said when TK shook his head “is that why he was acting out?” TK asked when Dyaln shrugged “maybe, in his mind he thinks that Dexs is the favorite child but doesn't know how to respond or ask.” Dylan said as TK shook his hand when he called Liam to come with him as Dylan got the room ready for Dexs “oh I’ll put an order in for Liam’s medication.” Dylan said as TK told him thank you when he saw Dexs still playing when Joy smiled at him.</p><p>Dexs was excited to see where Liam gets to play when they come to this doctor's office when Dexs ran inside as TK told him to be careful so he didn’t hurt himself. “Dexs can you say hi to Dr.Dylan?” TK asked when he got his son situated as Dexs was already head deep into the toy chest as TK called his name again “sorry daddy! Hi!” Dexs said as TK smiled at him and shook his head “I’m going to be with your brother so have fun baby ok? Daddy loves you.” TK said as he kissed Dexs head before he walked out and Dexs talked a lot, as he saw this as a social visit when he didn’t know that Dylan was a special doctor that helps with mental health “so Dexs do you like to hangout with daddy or papa more?” Dylan asked when Dexs smiled “daddy is my buddy! Everyone said I look like him!” Dexs said as Dylan smiled at him “what about papa, do you and him do things together?”  Dylan asked when Dexs shook his head “he takes me to the store with him and he sometimes sneaks me snacks but don’t tell daddy he doesn't want me to eat a lot before dinner or I won’t eat my dinner.” Dexs said as Dylan smiled at him “ I won’t buddy, your special treat is just between you and I.” Dylan said when he might have an idea that TK knows but he thought it was cute that Dexs and Carlos had a little special something just the two of them. </p><p>Dylan told TK that he want’s to see Dexs more as he can tell he has some underlying layer that need to be relieved but he’s a very happy and talkative child that he thinks that it will be harder to get him to open up about anything bad or sad that has happened to him before they came to live with TK and Carlos. TK was very proud of his boys when he bought them some ice cream before he dropped them off at the firehouse when Faith wasn't the boys nanny anymore and they are working on finding a replacement but she said that she’ll help if needed as TK and Carlos wasn’t happy with her but they still took her up on her offer “papa is going to pick you boys up then take you home then daddy will see you tomorrow when he gets home but he might be very tired so we can have a chill day.” TK said as Dexs said ok when he enjoyed his ice cream which wasn’t getting on his face or shirt as TK was proud of him while Liam was wearing a towel over his shirt so he didn’t make a mess.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos got the boys from the firehouse as TK told him that Liam felt left out so when TK gets home they need to have a very serious talk with him about how he’s always in their family and nothing will change “papa!” Dexs said as Liam looked at them and TK felt sad when he wished that Liam could feel comfortable to jump in his husband’s arms but he also knew that wasn’t Liam’s personality “hey baby! Did you have fun with Dylan?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head when he was holding on to Carlos while he tried to walk when Carlos made it look so hard but Dexs weighs nothing but Dexs had fun “daddy will see you boys in the morning then we can sleep in.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “say bye to daddy boys then we got out to dinner!” Carlos said as Dexs ran to TK and hugged him while Liam stayed back when Owen was watching when he’ll talk to TK about this when the boys go home as Liam hugged his dad but TK could tell he didn’t want to so he looked at Carlos who shook his head when he knew that the conversation needs to happen right away so he asked Owen if he could watch Dexs while they take Liam upstairs to the bunk room when TK placed Liam on his bed when Carlos sat next to Liam while TK crouched down in front of Liam “bubs, what’s going on with you?” TK asked when Liam had tears in his eyes when TK rubbed his hair “you love Dexs more than me!” Liam said as TK and Carlos looked at each other “oh baby! That’s not true we love you both equally.” Carlso said as Liam said no over and over again when TK wanted to hug Liam “why do you think that baby?” TK asked when Liam pointed to TK’s phone as TK handed it over as Liam unlocked it with the right code which surprised them both “I watched you put the code in and memorized it.” Liam said as now they are impressed when he opened the pictures when he pulled up the picture he drew when he showed TK and Carlos “this is our family baby.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when Liam shook his head no “this is daddy, papa and Dexs family Liam is alone.” Liam said as TK and Carlos thought they were doing what’s best for Liam “do you want daddy and papa to greet you both at the same time even if you are in a mood?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when TK and Carlos could do that if it helps Liam see that they are a family.  </p><p>After talking with Liam TK took his hand and they headed to the kitchen where Dexs is sitting on the counter with an ice pack on his face “he fell and smacked into the corner.” Owen said as TK rushed over to Dexs who looked like he was still crying as TK lifted him into his arms “does he need stitches?” Carlos asked when Owen shook his head “Michelle can patch him up before you guys go home.” Owen said as Carlos shook his head when they placed Dexs on the couch when Michelle did the best she could when she placed some sedation on Dexs’ chin while he was crying as Owen was holding Liam who hugged him as Owen rubbed his back when the parents took care of Dexs which made since but Liam was still upset so Owen took him into the kitchen and gave him a Popsicle when Liam smiled at him as he ate it while Dexs was all clean up as he has a Paw Patrol bandage over his stitches with a cotton ball behind it as TK hugged and kissed hush ead before he handed him over to Carlos who was more than ready to go home and have a chill night with his boys and pizza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Catch up chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is just a chapter filled with diffrent things that are happeing with the boys from new toys to starting something new.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used to be a nanny for a new born and a toddler so that's why I know so much about the different kids shows because I use to do child care in my teens to now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When TK got home he saw his family all asleep in the master bedroom as Dexs was in Carlos’ arms when Liam was laying on TK’s pillow so he got dressed and carefully got into the bed without waking anyone up as he carefully laid down next to Liam when he kissed his head as Carlos smiled at him “morning babe.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “morning baby,we’ll talk in a few hours when we’re more awake.” Carlos said when TK shook his head as he told Carlos “love you babe.” Before they went back to sleep, Dexs was wide awake and jumping on the bed as TK opened his eyes as he saw Dexs without Liam and Carlos “morning daddy!” Dexs said when TK sat up and smiled at him “morning baby, where’s your papa and brother?” TK asked when he was holding Dexs in his arms “papa said that he was taking Liam potty and told me to keep quiet since you're still asleep but I just wanted to jump and see you.” Dexs said when Carlos walked in as he saw his son sitting in his husband’s lap “Sorry babe, I did tell him that he should be quiet since you needed your sleep.” Carlos said when TK didn’t mind “I needed to get up so I didn’t throw off my sleep schedule because I have another shift tonight.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “baby I think Dexs need to go sit in the corner for 3 minutes for not listening to me.” Carlos said when TK knew Carlos was right when he handed Dexs over to Carlos who placed him in the corner in their room when Liam was sitting with TK “come on honey bear let’s go to the kitchen and make breakfast for papa and your brother.” TK said when Liam was in his arms as they headed downstairs to the kitchen when TK placed Liam on the counter as he kissed his head “what should we make?” TK asked when Liam was pointed to his cereal as TK smiled at him “how about we make something special since daddy doesn’t have work this morning.” TK said when Liam shook his head as TK pulled out the pancake mix and bacon  before he made coffee for both Carlos and himself. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos brought Dexs to the kitchen as TK smiled at him “all better?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head “Dexs said sorry to me and he won’t jump on the bed anymore when you’re asleep.” Carlos said when TK smiled at his son and husband “maybe we should get the boys trampoline set up so they have a place to burn off some energy.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “yeah your dad bought the one with the net right so they wouldn’t get hurt?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “yeah once he figured out that Liam has autism he did his research and saw that a trampoline can be a very good sensory toy and he thought both the boys could use it.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when Liam was covered in the pancake mix when Carlos smiled at him as he took a picture of him as TK kissed his head before he helped wipe it off while Dexs was sitting on the couch pouting as Carlos walked over to him as Carlos rubbed his back but Dexs said no “Dexs be nice to papa or you will be in timeout.” TK said when Dexs was crying and it’s not a fake crying it’s a real cry “what’s wrong baby?” Carlos asked when he sat down next to his son “you're mad at me?” Dexs asked when Carlos looked at TK “why would I be mad at you for having to place you in timeout?” Carlos asked when Dexs was in his lap “I’m not mad at you baby, I had to put you in timeout for not listening to papa.” Carlos said when he hugged Dexs before he lifted him up and carried him to the kitchen as TK smiled at them “are you ready for some breakfast?” TK asked when he tickled Dexs tummy when Dexs smiled at him “yeah.” Dexs said when Carlos placed Dexs in his booster seat as he buckled him in when TK brought over pancakes and bacon for the boys as Liam was sitting in his egg chair “Liam it’s breakfast time baby.” TK said when Liam walked over to the table before he got into his seat as Carlos smiled at him as he kissed his head when he got the boys their milk cups “thank you papa.” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “your welcome baby.” Carlos said when he sat down next to Liam as he helped him cut up his pancakes.  </p><p> </p><p>“After  we’re done with breakfast we’re going to put the trampoline together so that you and Liam can use it finally.” Carlos said as TK smiled at him “jumping!” Dexs said when the pancake almost went flying off his fork “yeah,we need that trampoline sooner rather than later.” TK said as he loves his sons but Dexs is extra energy which they love but lately he’s been super hyper as if he drank a lot of sugar or coffee “Dexs baby, can we please sit still and eat our breakfast?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head as he finished his breakfast before his dad cleaned him up as he let him down before Dexs ran off into the living room while Liam was finishing his breakfast as he was quite in the morning but after breakfast he’s finally awake “Liam is kinda like you when you need coffee.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him and rolled his eyes “yeah but he’s not cranky after a 12 hour shift.” TK said as he took the plates to the sink as Carlos helped Liam wash up before he allowed his son go play with his brother. </p><p> </p><p>After everyone was ready for the day they all headed to the backyard when TK was playing with the boys as he pushed them on the swings as Liam enjoyed the breeze in his face as it makes him feel comfortable while Dexs was trying to swing by himself when TK allowed him “ok boys stay over here while papa and I put your trampoline together.” TK said when Dexs shook his head as he stayed in the playground area of the yard as TK helped Carlos pull out all the parts when it was a 8-10’’ around trampoline but it was a nice size for the boys and their yard when they it didn’t take that long to put it together when TK tested it out to make sure it wouldn’t break as he was worried about the boys safety with the trampoline “it works! If it can hold my weight then it should hold the boys weight.” TK said when Carlos handed Dexs over as he was jumping all around when he was having a blast “thank you daddy!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “tell papa also baby he helped also.” TK said when he placed Liam next to Dexs so they could take a picture to send to Owen with the message ‘thank you grandpa!’ As he sent a text before he let the boys play. </p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of outdoor time Carlos made lunch as he made a picnic as TK smiled at him “what time do you have to work tonight?” Carlos asked when TK helped him bring the boys lunches outside “9-5.” TK said as he had another overnight shift this week then the next week he’ll have his normal day shift “why did your dad switch your shift?” Carlos asked when TK looked at him “a lot of the recruits from the academy are doing some of their training at the station so he needs a leader for the day time so that’s Judd and a leader for the night time which is me, he said it’s only for a few days and I have next week off if i want it but I told him that it’s fine and I don’t mind.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when they smiled at the boys when TK took pictures “are you going to make another video for the YouTube channel?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “I want to plane it out ahead of time I’ll do it on my day off I want to sit down and maybe do a story time of how we decided to start fostering and how we got the boys if your comfortable with sitting with me and your face being shown.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “sure babe, we can sit down after we put the boys down for bed.” Carlos said as he looked at the boys eating their lunch “daddy I want to make a video with you again!” Dexs said when Liam shook his head “then maybe we can do a video of little man’s autism and show all his stim toys along with his sensory room.” TK said as Carlos smiled at TK who had many planes for the YouTube channel “what do you boys say we go inside and take a nap then if you both want to go or someone wants to go with daddy to go to the store since I need to get things for dinner.” TK said as Dexs got excited as he loves going to the store along with his daddy. </p><p>TK and Carlos cleaned up the kitchen and living room when the boys were in their rooms asleep when they talked some more as they thought they had a few hours till the boys were up “I want to write everything down so we don’t miss anything about why we started fostering.” TK told Carlos who shook his head as they started “so it was that one case when that one little girl was in the car accident and her parents where in the hospital when I remember when you asked your dad what is going to happen to her and your dad told you that she'll be placed in temporary foster care till her parents get out or they find the next of kin.” Carlos said as TK shook his head as he write it down “I think that was the day that I looked at you and we had the same look as if this is something we wanted to do, I remember coming home and asking you how you felt about becoming foster parents, you turned to me and with a huge smile on your face and told me that you would love to become foster parents so we looked at classes and an agency that we liked as it took a while since we had a checklist.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “I remember asking you if it was ok if we took on fostering special needs children and you told me yes since I have medical training we were open to any and everything but we also didn’t want a new born with our crazy work schedules we wanted 3-7 year olds.” Carlos said as TK was writing all this down as he smiled trying to remember if there was anything else they were forgetting. </p><p>TK took Dexs with him to the store when he placed him in the cart as TK looked at his list on his phone before he handed it over to Dexs “we need burgers, buns, lettuce, tomatoes and onions along with fries.” TK said as Dexs looked up and shook his head when Carlos would cook tonight “I don't think that Liam will eat a burger daddy.” Dexs said as TK looked at him so he called Carlos and asked if he remembers Liam ever eating a burger as Carlos looked at Liam and said no “should i pick up hot dogs also?” TK asked when Carlos told him sure when Dexs clapped his hands when he loves hot dogs along with some fruit since they are running low “do you want some more applesauce squeezers?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when he picked up a few packs along with fruit snacks and a few quick grab and go snacks to place in the backpack for car rides and to keep at the fire station when the boys visit “let me call grandpa just to see what snack you guys have.” TK said when Dexs smiled as TK called his dad and did an inventory as the boys just needed more juice boxes and fruit snacks so TK picked up an extra box of each when Dexs got to pick them out as they got the Paw Patrol ones for the house and the Trolls ones for the firehouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos where taking the boys back to school shopping as they took them to Target and the mall as the boys need backpacks, lunchboxes, and some shoes that they can wear to school when Owen was planning on taking the boys on solo one on one dates to get them some clothes “who’s ready to go back to school shopping?” TK asked when Carlos was changing Dexs into his outfit and put his shoes on when Dexs wanted to be more independent so they got him some easy on Velcro shoes and slips ons when Carlos smiled at him when Dexs was wearing his ripped jeans, a green t-shirt and a jean jacket so he could look like his daddy “do you want Converse or Vans?” Carlos asked when he brought Dexs downstairs to the front living room where TK and Liam are waiting for them “daddy wears designer brand shoes.” Dexs said when TK looked at him when he was just wearing his high tops today “do you want high tops also?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head “thank goodness I don’t think I can accept spending a lot of money for shoes on my three year old son.” Carlos said when TK looked at him with a smile and rolled his eyes “come on babies papa is just not used to my style.” TK said when Carlos rolled his eyes “that’s not true but I do have to say that you have mellowed out a bit since I met you and you're more sensible on money.” Carlos said when he helped get the boys in the car “love you babe.” TK said when he kissed Carlos “love you too and I’m proud that you dressed so casually for this shopping trip.” Carlos said when TK was also proud of himself “I decided that I’ll still look like myself but when we're with the boys I’ll try to fit in.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “that’s great babe.” Carlos said when they stopped for coffee first as they got the boys cake pops and hot chocolate before they made their first shopping stop at Target for school supplies when TK helped Dexs out of the car and carried him when Carlos held Liam’s hand when they walked inside as TK grabbed a cart when he placed Dexs in the seat when Liam held his papa’s hand when they made it to the back to school section when TK helped Dexs out of the cart when they looked around the backpack section when Dexs was excited to get a backpack for school when they Liam was looking at water bottles when he didn’t see anything he wanted for backpacks “if you boys don’t see anything that you want we can always check out the mall and Amazon.” TK said as Dexs was trying to hold everything he wanted “Dexs only one baby.” Carlos said when Dexs looked at him “Paw Patrol papa!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “yes we can find the Paw Patrol backpack, lunch box and water bottle.” Carlos said as Dexs shook his head when he looked at Liam who was in the cart “let’s get everything on their list then we can head to the mall.” TK said when Dexs wanted to be a big boy as TK held his hand when Carlos pushed the cart as they got everything on the boys lists before they headed to the checkout before they loaded up the car and headed to the mall when TK drove as he gave Carlos a break since he did a lot of the driving when Dexs was talking their ears off. </p><p> </p><p>When they got to the mall TK took the stroller out when he smiled at the boys when he placed Dexs in the stroller and buckled him in when Liam wanted to ride also when TK helped him in as he buckled him in when they walked inside as Carlos smiled at his family when they first headed into The Children’s Place as Carlos took Dexs with him when TK took Liam when they swapped the boys when Dexs is always with TK and Liam is starting to chose Carlos to help him do things “papa?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “he’s helping Dexs baby, daddy can still help you.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him as Dexs was trying to look at the older kids clothes which is way too big for him when Carlos helped him “hold on baby.” Carlos said when Dexs was in his arms as he found Dexs a few shirts along with shorts and the basic ascension like socks and underwear as the school said that Dexs can come even though he’s not potty trained but they know about his medical condition as since he’s so delayed certain things are harder for him to do as he was so weak like going on the potty as they have tried but Dexs gets upset and they just say that they will try later on when he gets stronger.</p><p> </p><p>After they got the boys clothes they headed to get shoes as TK was holding Dexs in his arms as they first looked at Converse when Dexs wanted something that he can put on all by himself so they looked at the toddler slip on shoes and also the Velcro ones as Liam was was just sitting in the stroller when Carlos smiled at him “want papa to help you get shoes?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when they looked around the store when Dexs was holding two different boxes as TK helped him try them on “if you don’t see anything here we can always look at the Vans also.” TK said when Dexs shook his head when Dexs wanted high tops like TK when they found him a pair of high tops with lizards on them when Dexs loved them when they found his size “did we find something we wanted?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head when he smiled at him “yep, Dexs found a pair of shoes that he wanted, has Liam found any?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head as each boy can get two pairs of shoes when Dexs wanted another pair also “do you want another pair of converse or Vans?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him “daddy shoes.” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “we got a pair of daddy’s shoes.” TK said when Carlos thought it was cute that Dexs called converse ‘daddy’s shoes’ as Liam was looking at the shoes with fake laces when his dad smiled at him as he kissed his head when Carlos was holding Dexs on his shoulders when they looked at the shoes as Dexs pointed as Dexs didn’t get any more converse but they still looked out for any shoe he wanted as Carlos didn’t get any shoes when they payed before heading to the Vans shop as Dexs was placed on his feet when he looked at the rainbow checkered shoes as his dad smiled at him when they found his size when Liam was trying on the sensory friendly shoes when Liam liked them as they got him a pair of checkered Vans also but the black and white ones. </p><p> </p><p>After a long day of shopping the boys were tired when TK carried Dexs to his room and carefully placed him in bed as he took his jacket and shoes off as Dexs looked at him “night baby, daddy loves you so much!” TK said when he kissed Dexs’ head before he walked out the door as Carlos smiled at them when he walked in and said goodnight while TK said goodnight to Liam before they meet in the kitchen as they put the boys clothes in piles and washed them before they both crashed on the couch “today was a long day, i just want to take a nap.” TK said when he placed his head on Carlos’ lap and was fake sleeping when Carlos laughed at him when he kissed his head “take a nap baby, I’ll be your pillow.” Carlos said as TK looked at him and smiled “what about the boys?” TK asked when Carlos looked at him as he was always worried about his sons even though they are upstairs safe in their rooms taking a nap and they will do something fun after they are awake.</p><p> </p><p>After nap time Owen came over for dinner when Dexs was excited as he wanted to show Owen his clothes and new shoes “daddy where’s my new outfits?” Dexs asked when TK smiled at him “I had to wash them baby, but you can show grandpa your new shoes.” TK said when Dexs said ok when Carlos helped him Dexs with the boxes when Owen was impressed with Dexs’ shoes when Liam looked at his grandpa when he showed his shoes off when Owen also liked them “great choices boys!” Owen said as Dexs was on his shoulders as Owen looked at him “have you guys discuss potty training little man?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “we talked to his school and they will take him because of his medical condition.” Carlos said as Owen looked at them “his failure to thrive?” Owen asked when both the boys shook their heads “it caused some delay and every time we put him on the potty he gets frustrated so we just stopped.” TK said when Owen shook his head “he might be in the special needs classroom because he’s so delayed from being so underweight for a long time.” Carlos said when Owen knew this but he was grateful that his son never had any true medical captions basic seasonal allergies. </p><p> </p><p>Owen was talking to the boys when he asked them if they wanted to go with him and do their own back to school shopping then go to lunch as Dexs said yes while Liam was a little hesitant till he looked at his parents as they gave him thumbs up when Liam shook his head so Owen said that he’ll take Liam in a few days and then Dexs “just don’t go overboard and by the whole store dad.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “I won’t Ty, I just want my grand kids to look stylish for school.” Owen said when TK looked at Carlos “dad they are three and five, most of their clothes get dirty so just don’t spend a lot on designer clothes.” TK said as Carlos knew his father in law wouldn't but it was fun to tease TK “like I took you shopping and we went to the best store in the city.” Owen asked when TK shook his head “dad I had to show up, mom made it seem like I had to look my best while you were fine with me in a hoodie and sweats.” TK said as Owen knew this when his ex-wife was a control freak about TK and how he looked when she always took TK to the high end shops in the city while Owen took TK to Target, H&amp;M and those kinds of stores so taking his grandsons out to do some shopping was going to be easy till TK brought up Liam’s sensory thing which was kind of a challenge that they can work on. .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Owen takes the boys shopping!  PT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Owen takes the boys back to school shopping first starting with Liam then on his next day off he takes Dexs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*warning talks about homophobia and drug use!*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen went over to his son’s house when he was going to take Liam back to school shopping when he’s done shopping for the boys in the past but he’s never taken the boys on a solo trip to the mall as he has some snacks, a sippy cup filled with juice and his own backpack that he filled with Liam’s favorite toys that he plays with at when he comes to visit as he pulled up to TK and Carlos’ house when he saw Dexs in the front yard helping Carlos with something “grandpa!” Dexs said when Owen parked as he got out of the car and caught his grandson before he threw him in the air and caught him “hey baby, are you helping papa?” Owen asked when Dexs shook his head “I’m fixing something on my car and Dexs is fixing his fire truck.” Carlos said when Owen smiled at him and hugged Carlos when TK and Liam walked out as Liam was all dressed “dad are you sure that you don’t want me to come with you?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “I’m sure TK, I can take my grandson to the mall and buy him some clothes for school.” Owen said when TK told him ok when he helped get Liam into his car seat as he buckled him in “do you want his backpack?” TK asked when Owen pointed to a backpack “I came prepared with snacks, extra clothes and his juice cup.” Owen said when TK shook his head “what about chewies or his stim toys?” TK asked when Owen looked inside the backpack as he only has a chewie necklace and a worm toy “i have two is that enough?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “yeah he’s wearing his favorite chew necklace so a backup one is good and he likes the worm toy as he likes to wrap his fingers around it.” TK said when Owen shook his head “be good for grandpa ok baby?” TK asked when Liam shook his head “do you have the stroller?” Carlos asked when he was holding an upset Dexs who didn’t understand why Owen wasn’t taking him and only Liam “yeah I have a stroller.” Owen said as he felt bad for his youngest grandson “don’t worry baby, grandpa will take you shopping all by himself.” Owen said as he kissed Dexs’ head “love you baby.” Owen said when Dexs hugged him “love you too.” Dexs said when Owen rubbed his hair before he got into his car as he smiled at Liam “ready to go baby?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head when he was in a good mood today. </p>
<p>Once they got to the mall Owen got the stroller out before he got Liam out as he smiled at him when Liam smiled back “ready to go baby?” Owen asked when he placed the backpack in the undercarriage of the stroller “yeah.” Liam said when they walked inside when Owen took Liam to H&amp;M, and the Children’s place “did daddy or papa find you a backpack yet?” Owen asked when he saw the backpacks, lunch boxes and water bottles on display “no they said that we can look on Amazon or the mall.” Liam said as Owen saw the perfect backpack for Liam when it had a matching lunchbox and water bottle so he showed Liam who smiled “dinos.” Liam said when Owen called TK “hey no everything is fine, I walked into the Children’s Place and they have their backpack’s out and I saw the perfect one for LIam, I was wondering if I can buy him his backpack with the matching lunchbox and water bottle.” Owen said when TK was fine with it “I’ll send you a picture of it.” Owen said as he took a quick snapshot of Liam holding the backpack as he sent it to TK and Carlos in a group chat “we love it!” TK said as Owen was happy as he placed it at the front counter so they can go shopping when Owen got Liam a lot of joggers and elastic pants since they are soft and comfortable when he got them in many different colors and styles before they moved onto shirts when Owen let Liam pick what shirts he wanted when Owen smiled at him as he also bought Liam some athletic clothes “anywhere else you want to go buddy?” Owen asked when Liam said no so he went to the checkout and paid before they headed to the car before Owen took Liam to lunch “where do you want to go honey bear?” Owen asked when Liam smiled at his new nickname as Liam’s new favorite food is mac and cheese so Owen took Liam to Parana Bread when he got the kids mac and cheese along with a gogurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were done with lunch Owen took Liam back home when he saw his grandson asleep when he smiled at him when he texted his parents to give them a heads up “hey dad, did you go over on spoiling my son?” TK asked when Owen smiled as he knew that TK was joking “no TK, I only bought what he wanted to wear and not what he wanted.” Owen said when TK said ok “we’ll see you soon, we’re just passing the park near your house.” Owen said as TK told him that he’ll be outside to help since Carlos is putting Dexs down for his nap and it’s taking a little bit longer than they expected as they tried rocking him, giving him warm milk, and even letting him sleep in their bed but Dexs didn’t want to sleep “so I shouldn’t come in?” Owen asked when TK got an idea “what did you do when I didn’t want to take a nap?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “I would let you just wear yourself out or once you saw your favorite person you went to sleep and you and Dexs share a favorite person.” Owen said when TK told him to come in when TK helped get Liam inside and to his room when he carefully placed him in bed without waking him up “I’ll get all the bags while you go see your grandson who is fighting sleep and very tired.” TK said when Owen shook his head before he headed upstairs to Dexs’ room when he saw Carlos half asleep himself in the rocking chair as he smiled at them “I thought the whole point was to get Dexs to fall asleep not yourself.” Owen said when Carlos smiled at him when Owen took Dexs who hugged him as he went right to sleep “so TK was right he just needed his favorite person to help him fall asleep.” Owen said when Carlos smiled at him “yeah, like daddy like son.” Carlos said when Owen smiled at him when he placed Dexs in his bed before he covered him kissed his head before he turned to Carlos and walked him out the room when he took him to the master bedroom as he pointed to TK and Carlos’ bed “come on you know that you need a nap just like the boys.” Owen said when Carlos got in bed as Owen smiled at him “have a good nap Carlos, I’ll see you later on.” Owen said when Carlos smiled at him “thank you Owen.” Carlos said when he closed his eyes and was right asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Owen walked out and headed downstairs to the kitchen when he saw TK putting Liam’s new clothes in the washer as Owen smiled at him “Liam was good today, he even ate all his lunch including his gogurt.” Owen said when TK smiled at him “he’s getting better at eating new foods.” TK said when Owen smiled “my next day off is Friday so I’ll take Dexs shopping and to lunch.” Owen said as TK said ok before he looked at his dad “did you put my husband down for a nap also?” TK asked with a smile on his face “yeah, he was half asleep when I walked in and saw Dexs still awake so I lifted him up and hugged him when he went right to sleep so I placed Dexs in bed before I took Carlos to you guys room and I told him to get in bed and he did, he needed a nap also TK.” Owen said when TK shook his head “yeah Dexs has been a cranky butt today since he saw you take Liam to the mall as he wanted to go also but I told him that grandpa will take him another day and today is Liam’s day.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “sorry TK, he is just like his daddy when he doesn't get his way.” Owen said as TK looked at him “I was an angel dad, I don’t know what you're talking about.” TK said when Owen looked at him “do we need to talk about your second grade play when you didn’t get the lead and cried till they gave it to you?” Owen asked when TK looked at him “mom told me to lawyer up so I did, she was my lawyer and made the school give me the part.” TK said when Owen knew this “I still can’t believe that my 8 year old used his mom’s skills to get him a part in a school play.” Owen said when TK shook his head “dad, I didn’t know that mom was going to use me to try and get full custody of me and try to place blame on you for all my sport injuries.” TK said as Owen shook his head “your mom changed after 9/11, she thought that you should have been in her care instead of mine since my job was dangerous.” Owen said when TK rolled his eyes “yeah, she also didn’t accept me when I came out, I told her first and then she told me to get out so I packed a bag and ran to your apartment in the middle of the night in a winter storm.” TK said when Owen still felt bad when no one should have to run away from one home to the next just because of who they love “I asked you to get full custody of me and I didn’t want to see mom anymore.” TK said when Owen hugged him “I won’t stop loving you TK, not when you went down a dark path with drugs, I always loved you.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he said thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Owen takes the boys shopping PT2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Owen takes the boys back to school shopping when he first takes Liam shopping then on his next day off he takes Dexs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Mild Swearing!*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen was going to take Dexs shopping at the mall when TK dropped him off on the way to work while Carlos dropped Liam off at Sarah’s house “will you be good for grandpa?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as he loved his grandpa when they pulled up to Owen’s house “are you ready to spend a day with me baby?” Owen asked when Dexs shook his head when Owen got him out of the car while TK handed the backpack over “thank you again for taking Dexs shopping.” TK said when Owen smiled at him “I don’t mind it TK, I love all my boys even the one that is married to you.” Owen said as TK smiled at him when he knew that he liked his husband but Owen isn’t one to express it “he’s better than what's his face in New York.” Owen told TK who shook his head and laughed “yeah, not my best idea.” TK said when Owen placed a hand on his shoulder “everyone makes mistakes even at a young age.” Owen said as TK was blushing and shook his head “alright I have to get going before Judd has my head for being late.” TK said when he kissed Dexs goodbye and hugged his dad “say bye daddy.” Owen said when Dexs did before they walked into his house when Owen placed Dexs on the couch “did daddy or papa make you breakfast?” Owen asked when Dexs shook his head when Owen said ok as he took Dexs to his room and turned the TV on while he went to get dressed “stay on the bed Dexs, I’ll be back I just have to get changed.” Owen said when Dexs said ok when Owen walked into his closet and got changed before he walked back out and saw Dexs sucking on his pacifier when Owen smiled at him “the mall isn’t open till 10:30 so do you want to go play with your toys while I do some work?” Owen asked when Dexs said ok when they headed to the living room when Dexs played with his toys as Owen sat in the kitchen finishing up some paperwork that needed to be filed before next shift.</p><p> </p><p> “grandpa?” Dexs asked when Owen looked at him “yeah baby?” Owen asked when Dexs wanted to be held so Owen placed him in his lap when Owen kissed his head “what are you doing?” Dexs asked when Owen looked down at him and smiled “boring adult stuff that grandpa has to do instead of playing with my grandson.” Owen said as Dexs shook his head “daddy has to do boring adult stuff also he doesn't like it, he said that he rather play cars with Liam and I.” Dexs said when Owen smiled at his grandson's words “yeah when you get older, you have more responsibilities.” Owen said when Dexs shook his head “growing up sounds boring.” Dexs said when Owen shook his head “sometimes it can be, baby.” Owen said when Dexs just chilled in his lap “do you want to grab a snack to place in your backpack before we leave and I’ll make your sippy cup.” Owen said as Dexs said ok when Dexs went to the pantry and found his snacks when he pulled out a pack of fruit snacks and goldfish while Owen placed a juice box in the backpack and made Dexs a sippy cup filled with water before he placed it in the water bottle holder of the backpack “ready to get your clothes for school?” Owen asked when Dexs shook his head when they headed to the car as Owen helped Dexs into his car seat when Dexs buckled himself in as Owen gave him a high five “good job buddy!” Owen said as Dexs smiled at him while Owen got into the driver's seat as they headed to the mall as Dexs wanted to listen to the Frozen soundtrack when Owen put it on as Dexs looked happy “have you heard the Frozen two soundtrack?” Owen asked when Dexs said no when Owen turned it on when he kinda knew he made a little monster as Dexs wanted it again. </p><p> </p><p>Once they got to the mall Owen took the stroller out before he allowed his grandson any free reins of the parking lot as he’s learned his lesson with TK when he was younger as he almost lost him once in the city around Dexs age “ok baby, let’s go inside and get you some clothes.” Owen said as Dexs was excited as Owen pushed him to the entrance before they took the elevator and looked at all the stores till they laded at The Children’s place when Dexs was a super easy kid to shop for as he likes mostly  everything “daddy said to get you jeans, shorts, and a few shirts.” Owen said as he looked around with Dexs “hey Owen, hey little man!” Grace said as she smiled at Dexs “hey Grace!” Owen said when he hugged her “what are you doing here?” Dexs asked when Grace smiled at him “Judd and I need some clothes for our upcoming vacation and I need to pick up a few things for Judd, lord knows that he needs help with anything that's not his uniform or his flannel.” Grace said when Dexs smiled at her “where are you two going again?” Owen asked when Grace smiled at him “Hawaii to celebrate our 10 year anniversary.” Grace said as Owen smiled “that’s great Grace!” Owen said when Dexs was in his arms kissing his head “what are you guys doing here?” Grace asked “back to school shopping.” Dexs said when Grace smiled at him “first year of preschool for this little feller.” Owen said when Grace smiled “preschool is great buddy! You get to make so many friends!” Grace said as Dexs smiled “I can’t wait!” Dexs said as Owen let him walk around a bit “Dexs stay in eyesight of me buddy.” Owen said as Dexs shook his head when Owen talked to Grace “what are you doing in a children's clothing store?” Owen asked when Grace smiled at him when she whispered something in his ear when Owen hugged her “don’t tell Judd I want to get something to tell him when we’re on vacation.” Grace said as Dexs was holding onto his pant leg “hey buddy,what’s wrong?” Owen asked when Dexs wanted up so Owen lifted him up as he felt Dexs shaking when Owen looked around and saw someone eyeing his grandson hard “can I help you?” Owen asked when the person walked away “basted.” Owen said in a hush voice when Grace gave the person a death stare also “don’t worry baby, grandpa and auntie will protect you.” Owen said as Dexs shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>After Dexs was calmed down Grace, and Owen helped him find clothes as long as something for Grace to give Judd “what about this shirt?” Owen asked when he was holding a shirt that said “ready or not here I come.” with a baby on it “nah, it’s not Judd’s style.” Grace said when Dexs was sitting on Owen’s shoulders “how about this one.” Dexs said when he was holding a shirt that has a picture of cowboy boots “future cowboy.” Grace smiled as she loved it “thank you baby! Uncle Judd is going to love it!” Grace said as Dexs smiled at him when he was glad that he was helpful “now let’s find you some clothes my little first responder in training.” Owen said when Dexs smiled at him when he kissed his head “auntie want to help?” Dexs asked when Owen smiled at him “only if she wants too baby, she might need to go home and get packed for her trip.” Owen said when Grace smiled at Dexs “I would love to buddy, because you helped me find the right shirt for Uncle Judd.” Grace said when Dexs smiled at her as they looked at clothes for Dexs when they found everything that was on his list as they tried clothes on just to make sure they fit his small size as he’s still in 18 months-2T sizes “you look good buddy!” Owen said when Dexs smiled at him “thank you grandpa!” Dexs said as Owen smiled at him when they went to the cash register and paid for the clothes before they said goodbye to Grace when she hugged Owen and Dexs as she went to her car “let’s see if we can find you some more clothes.” Owen said when Dexs shook his head as they walked to  Gap kids when Owen found Dexs more jeans and a few more shirts. </p><p> </p><p>After they are done with shopping Owen took Dexs to his favorite place for lunch when Dexs picked the taco truck when Dexs loves the tacos as Carlos takes Dexs with him on his day’s off when he picks up lunch for everyone at the firehouse and even their own house “how many tacos can you eat bubba?” Owen asked when Dexs held up 3 fingers as Owen looked at him “oh hey it’s Dexs! Let me get your street tacos!” Nico said as Dexs smiled at him when Dexs said thank you when Owen looked at him as he just got two tacos when Nico handed Owen the plate filled with three small tacos that are Dexs size when Owen told him thank you when he payed “oh for Dexs and his family he doesn't pay, Dexs is my best customer!” Nico said as Owen looked at him “ Carlos told me how little man had a hard time eating any food so I decided to make Dexs his own special with three small tacos that are normally street tacos but they can also serve as out kids tacos.” Nico said when Owen smiled at him as he said thank you before they found a table to sit at when Owen helped Dexs sit at the table when he told him to be careful when he handed him his sippy cup as they ate their lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Owen took Dexs back to his house when it was nap time for Dexs so he rocked him to sleep and placed him in the boys bed when Owen kissed Dexs goodnight before he cleaned up his kitchen and put his paperwork away as he was tired from today’s adventure with his toddler grandson when he thought that Liam would tire him out but it was Dexs because he’s so full of energy and wants his attention so he turned the baby monitor on full so if he did fall asleep he could hear if Dexs woke up as he closed his eyes and took a mini nap as Dexs woke him up as he looked at his phone and saw he’s been asleep for 90 minutes as he went upstairs and helped Dexs out of the bed before they went downstairs and played with Dexs’ fire station when Dexs pulled out two firefighters and a cop “who are they baby?” Owen asked when Dexs smiled at him “grandpa, daddy and papa!” Dexs said when Owen smiled at him when Owen smiled at him as they played till it was time to clean up as Dexs helped put his toys away as Owen was going to drop Dexs off once he gets a text from Carlos telling him that he picked up Liam who loved going over to play with his friends while his dad’s are at work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Owen dropped Dexs off at home when he saw Liam without a shirt as he hugged him “hey baby, did you have a fun day?” Owen asked when LIam shook his head while Carlos helped bring the bags in as Dexs was showing off all his new clothes when Carlos unloaded them and sorted them into piles to be washed “thank you so much for taking Dexs shopping.” Carlos said when Owen smiled at him “it’s no problem Carlos I love hanging out with my grandsons.” Owen said when Carlos smiled at him “did you tell grandpa thank you?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head as he hugged Owen who hugged him back “why don’t you stay for dinner? TK should be home soon.” Carlos said when Owen said ok as he played with the boys downstairs till they heard TK walk in when Dexs ran to him and hugged TK who lifted him up and walked with Dexs hanging of him when he kissed Carlos as he saw his dad and hugged him as Dexs was on his shoulders when Owen hugged him “how was shopping with my baby?” TK asked when Owen smiled “he was good, he stayed in the stroller and he also rode on my shoulders.” Owen said when Dexs wanted down so TK placed him on his feet as Dexs ran back to the toys when Liam was building something as TK smiled at him as he kissed his head “I'm going to go take a shower then I’ll be back.” TK said when Dexs looked at him as TK lifted him up and took him upstairs with him as he placed him on his bed when he turned the TV on “stay on the bed baby, daddy should be out soon.” TK told Dexs who shook his head when TK took a quick shower as he dried off and got changed when he smiled at Dexs who stayed on the bed “want to go see grandpa now?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as TK took him downstairs when Carlos served dinner so TK placed Dexs in his booster seat as Owen was getting Liam into his arms when he carried him to the table as Liam wanted Owen to sit next to him as Owen did while they had a nice family dinner before Owen had to go home when he said goodnight to everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Great news for the boys!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos get some great news about the boys!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos dropped the boys off at Sarah’s house before they headed to work as they made planes to meet up for lunch “have a great day tiger and be safe!” TK said as Carlos told him the same thing when TK kissed him before he got out of the car and walked inside to the fire station “hey lover boy, how’s your family doing?” Judd asked when TK rolled his eyes at him “good, the boys are at their friends house, Carlos is headed to work and I’m here to annoy you like a little brother should.” TK said when Judd smiled at him while he shook his head “any news on the boys and their case?” Judd asked when TK told him no “not yet, our lawyer is going to court for us today and will call so we can be there as today is the day that we find out if the boys can officially be ours or will they go home.” TK said when Judd shook his head “what do you think will happen?” Judd asked when TK looked at him “I still have hope that they can be ours but I also hold onto them might be leaving us.” TK said as Judd hugged him “Don't think like that brother, if God wants those boys in your life then he will find a way.” Judd said as TK smiled and shook his head “when we first got the boys, we didn’t know much about them, we did everything in our powers to get them the help they needed we made them healthy and what little details Dexs shared it sounded like their bio parents were not nice to them and Liam was scared of them.” TK said when Judd shook his head when TK smiled at him “what time is court?” Judd asked when Owen walked in the kitchen “noon. It shouldn’t be that long.” TK said as “the last few court days the parents never ever showed up.” TK told everyone “we’re praying for you brother.” Judd said as TK told him thank you when the alarm went off so they headed to the call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos and TK meet up at the taco truck when they waited for the phone call as they talked till Carlos’ phone rang “hello?” Carlos asked when their lawyer talked to them “court will start soon.”Brice told them when TK told him thank you when they heard the judge start talking “where are the bio parents?” Judge Richest asked when he was looking around the room “not here sir.” Brice said “look I don’t like playing games and I know that Tyler and Carlos are at work so tell them that I’m serving the parents right and they are allowed to start the adoption process because those two have done more for their bio parents.” Richest said as TK and Carlos were crying “thank you so much sir!” TK said as Carlos kissed him “babe! We’re going to be parents to our boys and it’s going to be official!” Carlos said when TK shook his head “TK and Carlos I’ll call you later on this week and we can meet and start talking about the adoption process and what we need to do.” Brice said as TK and Carlos told him thank you as they finished lunch before they headed back to work “love you so much babe! Be safe!” Carlos said when TK shook his head as he Uber back to work with a giant smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK walked in as everyone crowded around him “so what’s the news son?” Owen asked when TK told everyone “since the parents didn’t show up they lost their parental rights so me and Los can start the adoption process!” TK said as everyone hugged him “I told you little brother if God wanted those boys in your life he would find a way!” Judd told TK who shook his head as his dad hugged him extra tight “I know this road has been hard and you two have felt like parents but without the official title so I’m proud of you two for sticking with it!” Owen said as TK hugged him before he kissed the top of his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK picked up the boys when he was smiling as Dexs looked happy also “daddy is happy!” Dexs said when TK shook his head “yes baby, daddy is so happy right now!” TK said while he placed the boys into their car seats and bucked them up before they headed home “when papa gets home we have something to tell you boys.” TK said as Dexs looked excited while Liam wasn’t showing emotions but he was happy “daddy is the news good?” Liam asked when TK shook his head “very good love.” TK said as they made it home when TK helped the boys out of the car before they walked inside when they were going to order pizza tonight to celebrate the news. Carlos came home when he saw all his boys sitting on the couch watching TV when Carlos walked in and kissed TK’s head who smiled at him “papa!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “hey baby!” Carlos said when Carlos held him “want to tell the boys the good news?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head when Carlos sat down on the couch with a Dexs in his lap while Liam was leaning against TK who rubbed his back and hair “so papa and I have some news to tell you boys.” TK said when Dexs looked at him “do you remember Mr.Brice?” Carlos asked when Liam and a Dexs shook their heads “he’s nice.” Dexs said “we had a meeting with him today and he said that we can adopt you two!” Carlos said when Dexs was happy while Liam looked confused “papa and I have to fill out some paperwork but after that is filed we can make you guys official our boys!” TK said when Dexs looked at him “I thought we were your boys?” Dexs asked when Carlos smiled at him “daddy and I know that you’re our boys but the courts need us to fill out some special paperwork that says that daddy and I are your parents.” Carlos said when Dexs shook his head “so we want to celebrate by going out to dinner tonight so you and Liam talk about where you want to go and papa and I will take you boys there.” TK said as Liam looked excited “can grandpa come?” Liam asked when TK and Carlos smiled at him “I’ll send him a text message and see if he wants to come celebrate with us.” TK said when he texted his dad who said yes as he’ll be over in half an hour when they boys decided they would go to their favorite pizza place in town as TK called his dad and told him the plan when Owen was fine with that as he loves his grandsons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Owen got to the house he smiled when he saw his younger grandson waiting for him in the window when he was smiling “grandpa!” Dexs said when Owen lifted him up and walked inside as he kissed Dexs’ head before he lifted Liam up also when he kissed his head “ready to go get some pizza?” Owen asked when everyone said yes when they loaded up in TK’s car when he placed Liam’s seat in the third row while Owen sat next to Dexs when he kissed his head and smiled at Liam when he gave him a high five “daddy said that we can be their boys after they fill out some paperwork.” Dexs said when Owen smiled at him “yeah baby, daddy and papa love you boys so much!” Owen said when TK and Carlos smiled at him. TK held Dexs’ hand when they walked inside as the hostess smiled at them as she lead them to their normal tanks in the back slightly away from all the sounds so Liam wouldn’t have a meltdown when TK told her thank you when he lifted Dexs into the high chair next to Owen “maybe next time we can try him in a booster seat.” Carlos said as Dexs looked at him when TK smiled at him “hey babe do you want to try the booster seat?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head “you have to sit very still because unlike your booster seat at home with the straps this one doesn’t have any so you could get hurt.” TK said when Carlos got Dexs a booster seat when he placed it in the chair before he placed Dexs in the seat while he returned the high chair as Dexs did his best sitting still as everyone smiled at him and told him that he was doing a great job. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they got home Dexs was tired so TK took him upstairs to the bathroom while Carlos got Liam inside and placed him on the couch when he smiled at Owen when they talked about how he’s feeling about the boys “we’re one step closer to adopting the boys so I’m excited and I can’t wait to make them official ours!” Carlos said when Owen smiled at him and hugged him “I’m proud of you son, you and TK put in a lot of hard work and everyone at the station is so proud of you also!” Owen said when TK called Carlos to come say good night to Dexs while Owen sat next to Liam who looked at him as Liam got into his lap when he leaned back into Owen’s chest when Owen rubbed his head and kissed it. After Liam was in bed Owen said goodnight as he left to head home “we'll know more in the next week and we’ll keep you up to date.” TK said when Owen said ok when he hugged both the boys “love you two so much!” Owen said as he left the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. First Day Of School!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Liam's first day of Kindergarten! how will he react to his parents leaving him and will he have a good first day?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Liam’s first day of school when Carlos and TK took the morning off so they could get Liam settled into school as Owen came over before he went to the station and took pictures with Liam who was wearing his best outfit when TK dressed him in a plaid shirt and his jeans along with his vans when Dexs was in his PJ’s still when Carlos will drop him off at the fire station so Owen can take him home as he said that he’ll watch the boys tonight since TK and Carlos are working the graveyard shift “grandpa is going to take you boys home because daddy and I have to work.” Carlos said when Dexs was excited when they took pictures of the boys when Liam looked happy “is he going to be in the regular classroom or the special needs classroom?” Owen asked as he was holding Dexs in his arms “we got him on the track to get an IEP so for now they are letting him be in the special needs classroom.” TK said as he looked at his watch before he showed Carlos “hey baby, we have to go soon.” Carlos said when he took Dexs in his arms as Owen kissed the boys goodbye “I’ll pick you up later tonight superhero!” Owen said as Liam smiled at him “love you grandpa!” Liam said as he hugged and kissed Owen who smiled at him as he’s showing more affection lately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos carries Dexs inside when he wanted to go play with all the toys when TK smiled at him “your school starts soon baby.” TK said while he showed Liam his desk with his name tag “see baby, this is your cubby where you can put your backpack away and when you bring a jacket along we can also wear that.” Carlos said when Liam smiled as his class is small and only had 10 kids with a behavior therapist in the classroom along with a few sensory rooms so the kids can have a space if they need to take a break or have a meltdown “see buddy they have things just like we do at home.” TK said as Liam shook his head when he looked at Dexs as he brought him over to his desk “see Dexs this is where I sit.” Liam said as Dexs smiled at him “you guys can stay till the bell rings, I’ll text you if Liam has any issues.” Nick said as TK and Carlos told him thank you when they looked at Liam who seemed to be doing fine as they didn't know how he would react to school when the bell rang so they kissed LIam goodbye before they looked at Dexs “come on baby, we have to go home and get you ready for the day.” TK said as he lifted Dexs into his arms “I want to go to school with Rocco!” Dexs said as TK smiled at him before he looked at his husband “is he going to Dexs school?” Carlos didn’t know when he texted his mom “he’s got to school but I’m not sure if he’s going to the same school as Dexs.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “hey I’m not sure if Rocco is going to your school baby.” TK said when Dexs shook his head when TK and Carlos kissed Liam goodbye when he told Nick that Owen is going to pick up Liam from school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they got home from dropping Liam off at school TK took Dexs outside to play on the trampoline when TK sat on the trampoline as Dexs was jumping all around him when TK was trying to catch him while Carlos filmed them as he smiled when Dexs school will start on Thursday as Dexs is so excited when TK lifted Dexs up and kissed his head “are you excited to go to school like your brother?” Carlos asked when he joined them on the trampoline “yeah I can’t wait to be a big boy like Liam!” Dexs said as TK and Carlos looked at each other when they didn’t want their son to become a big boy too fast “will you always be daddy’s baby?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head “don’t worry daddy I will always be your baby!” Dexs said when he jumped onto TK who caught him when he lifted him up in the air when he gave him some raspberries on his tummy when Dexs laughed as TK smiled at him “come on my rockstar let’s give you a bath and get you ready for the day while daddy packs a bag for the two of you.” Carlos said when he took Dexs into his arms when they got off the trampoline before they headed inside the house before they made it upstairs to the boys bathroom when Carlos places Dexs on the sink before he started the tub when TK packed the boys there sleepover bags while he heard a giggle from the bathroom when he also heard Carlos say “oh you got me wet.” TK smiled when he loved his family when he checked Carlos and Dexs when TK smiled at them when Carlos was wet but he was smiling as Dexs pointed to his shirt when Carlos splashed him back as Dexs smiled when TK watched from the doorway when Carlos smiled at him as TK walked in “are you having fun baby?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as Carlos held a towel out for him as Dexs stood up when Carlos wrapped him in the towel before he kissed his wet hair before he brought Dexs to his room as he placed him in bed before he found an outfit for Dexs when he has his own style just like his daddy when Dexs wanted to wear his ripped jeans and his Dino shirt as they are letting Dexs dress himself now a days and if he needs help he’ll ask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam had a great first day of school when his teacher Nick wrote him a note in his daily behavior journal when Owen walked in as Liam smiled at him “grandpa!” Liam said when Owen smiled at him “hey baby how was your first day of school?” Owen asked when he helped Liam get his backpack on “he did so good today!” Nick said when he smiled at Liam as Owen was so proud of his grandson “he has come such a long way in the short amount of time with his parents.” Owen said when he didn't want to sound byous since it’s his own son but he also knew that Liam has truly come a long way. After getting Liam into the car Owen took him home when Carlos dropped Dexs off before he had to go to work “be good for grandpa ok baby?” Carlos said when Dexs shook his head when he was wearing a new outfit because he made a mess at lunch time so TK helped him into a new outfit when TK let Dexs pick his own outfit “you look handsome baby.” Carlos said when Dexs smiled at him “thank you papa!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him before they made it to Owen’s house right at the same time as Owen and Liam when Owen smiled at Liam “hey baby!” Owen said when Dexs was in his arms while Carlos smiled and kissed Liam’s head “how did he do today?” Carlos asked when Owen smiled at him “he did so good! You and TK can read his behavior journal.” Owen said as Carlos smiled at Liam  “great job baby!” Carlos said when he was holding Liam on his shoulders “when daddy and I have a day off we’ll go and do something special just the three of us.” Carlos said when Dexs looked sad “while grandpa takes Dexs to do his own special thing!” Owen said as Dexs looked happy as Carlos felt bad when Owen could tell this “don’t worry, it’s a great thing to want to do something special, Dexs will understand.” Owen said hoping to keep everyone happy “how did you do it for TK he’s was an only child.” Carlos asked when Owen smiled at him “it was a struggle but you will find a way to balance both the boys and their needs and we’ll always be there to help you because that’s what a family is, even though we’re not blood related we’re still a family.” Owen said when Carlos smiled at him and shook his head when Owen hugged him before he took Liam as they said bye to Carlos who drove away. </p>
<p>Owen set the boys up with a movie when they had their blankets and their toys that they like to play with while Owen made dinner as he would make Dexs his easy Mac and cheese along with fruit and his sippy cup “Liam what do you want to eat tonight baby?” Owen asked when Liam looked at him when Owen has a list of foods that each boy likes to eat when he tries to keep a good supply of those foods in his house when he keeps them in his outside fridge “daddy,likes to make me butter noodles.” Liam said as Owen shook his head when he knew this as he made Liam his butter noodles along with fruit and his tumbler “do you boys want to eat in the living room and have a camp out while watching a movie?” Owen asked when he wanted to make experience with his grandsons and he knew that the house can always get cleaned up when Dexs shook his head as Owen brought the food over when he placed it on the coffee table “juice or milk boys?” Owen asked when he pulled the boys cups out “milk please.” Dexs said when Liam looked at him “juice.” Liam said when Owen smiled at him “what do we say baby?” Owen asked when Liam said “please grandpa.” Liam said when Owen said ok as he filled the boys cups up when he handed the cups over before he made his own meal as Dexs and Liam waited just like they were learning as Owen joined them as Dexs looked at him when Owen smiled at him “we can eat now boys.” Owen said when Dexs dig into his food while Liam looked at his food as he started to eat “thank you grandpa.” Liam said as Owen smiled at him “your welcome baby.” Owen said when he rubbed Liam’s hair as Dexs looked up and smiled when Owen rubbed his hair also “yeah, thank you grandpa.” Dexs said when they watched the movie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the movie they called TK and Carlos to check in as Liam looked tired as it’s going to take him a little bit to get use to his school schedule when Owen told them after they are done talking to the parents they will go upstairs and get ready for bed since it’s almost bedtime as TK dropped the bags off on the porch before he  headed to work. After the boys were cleaned and dressed for bed Owen put them in their own room as it has a bunk bed in which Liam gets the top bunk and Dexs gets the bottom bunk as Owen put the guard rails on both beds so no one gets hurt “what story should we read tonight?” Owen asked when Liam was half asleep so Dexs picked the story when he also fell asleep so Owen kissed both their heads, turned on the nightlight and left the door cracked so he can hear them if they need anything before he headed downstairs and did the dishes while Buttercup hung out near the boys room as Owen smiled at him “protecting the boys?” Owen asked when Buttercup barked as Owen handed him a treat “I’ll be back boy.” Owen said when he petted Buttercup who didn’t move for the rest of the night till Owen let him out to go to the bathroom before he put him in the boys room with the door cracked “keep those boys safe for me Buttercup.” Owen said as he petted the dog who licked his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The next morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Owen drops Liam off at school before he takes Dexs with him to work so he can swap with TK so he can take Dexs home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen got the boys up and Liam dressed for school while he let Dexs stay in his PJ’s because he is just going to swap him with TK when he goes into work “come on buddy let’s get you some breakfast.” Owen said when he placed Dexs on the couch as he put on the TV when Dexs was tired and most likely went back to sleep as Owen packed Liam a lunch and placed it in his backpack “are we going to have a good day at school?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head as he finished his oatmeal when Owen smiled at him when he loaded the boys up in his car as he drove Liam to school when he placed Dexs in the carrier before they walked inside “show grandpa where your classroom is baby.” Owen said when Liam was excited as he took Owen’s hand when they walked to Liam’s classroom when Nick smiled at him “hey buddy! How are you doing today?” Liam smiled as Owen helped get his backpack off and hung it in his cubby “Liam Mr.Nick asked you a question.” Owen said as Liam looked at his grandpa who smiled at him “good, I spent the night at grandpa’s house because daddy and papa had work.” Liam said when he went to his desk “you have my number just in case you can’t get a hold of his parents?” Owen asked when Dexs was just chilling out “yeah, I have your number, TK and Carlos." Nick told Owen who shook his head when he looked at his grandson who was coloring.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If you need to add any more numbers you can go to the office and they can update his file.” Nick said when he looked at Dexs “he looks like he loves his grandpa.” Nick said when Owen smiled “yeah, he loves his grandpa, almost as much as his daddy.” Owen said as Nick smiled at the little boy when the bell rang “ok baby, grandpa needs to go to work but daddy or papa will come and pick you up.” Owen said when Liam shook his head as Owen kissed his head when Dexs was awake so he waved goodbye to his brother when Owen took him to the office so he can add Judd and Grace’s number since they are basically the boys second parents “hey I need to add a few phone numbers to my grandsons file.” Owen said when the receptionist smiled at him “who’s your grandson?” Owen told her “Liam he’s in Mr.Nick’s class it might be under William also.” Owen said when the receptionist smiled at Dexs “oh yes, I have his file.” Owen told her thank you when he gave her Judd and Grace’s cell phone number and their work number “Grace is a 9-1-1 dispatch worker and Judd is a firefighter so if they don’t answer then call the station and someone will answer the phone.” Owen said as Dexs was sucking his thumb when TK texted him “your daddy is looking for me so we should get going so I can drop you off.” Owen said as Dexs shook his head when Owen said goodbye to the receptionist who told them to have a great day. </p><p> </p><p>Once Owen and Dexs got to the fire station Dexs was excited to see everyone when Mateo was waiting for him “uncle Taeo!” Dexs said when Mateo smiled at him “hey bubba how was sleeping over at your grandpa’s house?” Mateo asked when he was holding Dexs on his hip “good! We got to eat in the living room while watching TV, I think grandpa called it a camp out.” Dexs said when Owen smiled at him as they walked upstairs to find TK “daddy!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “hey baby! I missed you so much!” TK said when Dexs was in his arms “how was dropping off Liam?” TK asked when he looked at his dad who smiled at him “good, he didn’t fuss when I dropped him off and his teacher is so nice!I gave them Judd and Grace’s numbers so they have a few more people to call if they can’t get a hold of us.” Owen said when TK told him thank you as he looked at his son “are you wide awake or do you think you can go back to sleep for a little bit?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “I’m wide awake!” Dexs said when TK shook his head when Owen smiled at him “daddy had a long night with a lot of calls so he’s very tired.” TK said when Dexs smiled at him “papa is at home maybe he'll watch you and I will catch some sleep.” TK said when Carlos texted him that he also needs some sleep “coffee it is then.” TK said as he loaded his son as Mateo was holding him “can you say goodbye to everyone?” TK asked when Dexs did as he walked out to TK’s car when he got into his seat when TK helped him buckle up before they headed home. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they got back to the house Dexs wanted to play with his toys when TK let him play in the living room while he made himself some coffee and then some breakfast “Dexs do you want anything to eat?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when TK made him some eggs and toast as Dexs walked over when TK placed him in his booster seat when he made him a plate of eggs and toast when he cut the toast in half before Dexs buckled himself “do you want juice or milk?” TK asked when he grabbed Dexs a sippy cup “milk please daddy.” Dexs said as TK said ok when he smiled at him as he filled the cup up and brought it over before he kissed Dexs’ head when Carlos texted him and asked for some food and coffee also “papa is up.” TK told Dexs when he made Carlos his own cup of coffee and eggs and toast “hey babe! Breakfast is ready!” TK called upstairs when Carlos came downstairs when he smiled at his boys as he kissed TK before he walked over and kissed Dexs’ head who was eating while he was trying to feed Carlos who smiled at him “how was your night baby?” Carlos asked TK when he sat down “tired, we had so many calls last night it was like everyone was bored and wanted to do something crazy.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when they hardly ever talk about the calls they go on while the boys are around as they try to leave their work at work and home at home so they don’t mix the two.</p><p>Carlos took Dexs outside to play while TK went upstairs and took a shower before he joined his family outside when he saw Carlos pulling Dexs in the wagon which they use for walks as TK smiled before he pulled out his phone and took a video when Dexs was giggling as Carlos was running in the backyard “faster papa! Faster!” Dexs said when Carlos did before he got tired “papa is tired baby, maybe daddy can pull you around.” Carlos said when TK shook his head as he took his own turn when he ran Dexs around till he got tired so he placed Dexs on his shoulders and walked inside and placed Dexs on the couch when they watched a movie as today is a lazy day till they realized they had to get Liam from school so they quickie dressed Dexs in some sweats and a hoodie before they loaded Dexs up in the car and headed to the school “one day I’ll go to school also daddy!” Dexs said when Carlos was driving or TK would crash the car as Carlos placed a hand on his leg “that’s right babe, you're going to your school tomorrow.” Carlos said as TK wasn’t ready for Dexs to go to school but he didn’t want to discourage him from going so he put on his brave excited face as they pulled up to the school as Carlos got Dexs out before they walked inside and headed to Liam’s classroom when Dexs was excited to go play with the toys again.      </p><p> </p><p>Liam was tired from school as he had an ok day when he was a little overloaded after lunch time when he spent some time in one of the sensory rooms but he was better when his dads came to get him “daddy! Papa!” Liam said as his parents smiled at him as they both hugged him when TK lifted him up when Carlos talked to Nick who explained what happened after lunch “thank you for telling us, we’ll talk to him when we get home, did he hurt anyone?” Carlos asked when he knew what Liam looks like when he’s over stimulated “no he was upset so I let him go hangout in the sensory room till he was calmed down.” Nick said as Liam looked at him when TK saw the bit and scratched on him “babe, he’s self harming.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when Liam isn’t a huge self harmer but he did read about it so they expected it “we’ll get you cleaned up when we get home.” TK said when Liam shook his head while Dexs was playing with the toys “come on buddy, it’s time to go home.” Carlos said as he held his hand out when Dexs took it as Carlos smiled at him “don’t be mad at him Los, he’s in a new environment so it’s going to take him some time to get used to his new dynamic.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “I’m not TK, I’m a little worried as he’s not one to abuse himself.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “they have an appointment with Dyaln on Friday so we can ask if he has any suggestions to help all of us.” TK said when they got to the car as TK placed Liam into his carseat when Carlos placed Dexs in his own seat when he buckled him in when he smiled at him and kissed his head “love you bubba!” TK said before he closed the door and got into the driver’s seat as he drove them home.  .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Happy Birthday Papa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK planed a suprise Birthday party for Carlos with all thier friends and family! </p><p>Happy Birthday Rafa!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlo’s family were planning a birthday party for Carlos which was very hard because Carlos is always looking over his shoulder but luckily Dexs is very good at distracting Carlos from what is going on as they started potty training Dexs and he seems to want Carlos to do most of the work “what about daddy baby, he would love to help you go potty.” Carlos said when Dexs looked at him “only papa!” Dexs yelled when he crossed his arms over his chest “Dexs we don’t yell at papa or you will have to go to timeout.” Carlos said when Dexs looked at TK “sorry papa.” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him and kissed his head “oh baby i can’t stay mad at you with your cute little face.” Carlos said when TK looked at Carlos “so Liam has a doctor's appointment tomorrow after school.” TK said when Carlos looked at him as tomorrow is his birthday as he took the day off so they could do something fun with the boys after school “ok baby.” Carlos said when TK smiled at himself when he was hoping that Carlos wouldn’t be upset with him when he finds out that they are going to Carlos’ birthday party at Judd and Grace’s place as they have a huge backyard and enough space to hold everyone TK invited. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning TK woke up and got Liam ready for school when he left Dexs to sleep in with Carlos who cuddled his baby “remember don’t say anything to papa about what we're doing after school it’s a surprise.” TK told Liam who shook his head when he got into his booster seat when TK helped him with the buckles before they headed to school as Owen called him “morning dad!” TK said when he and Owen talked about the party “so Liam gets out at 2:30 and we should be at Judd and Grace’s at 3.” TK said as Owen said ok when he was excited to be able to help TK keep this a secret. After TK dropped Liam off at school TK headed to their favorite local coffee shop to get Carlos his coffee and some donuts when he also got Dexs a kids hot cocoa before he returned home with a birthday balloon “Happy Birthday babe!” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “thank you Ty!” Carlos said when he kissed TK before they sat down for breakfast as Dexs was very quiet today which Carlos caught on “Dexs do you need to go potty?” TK asked, hoping that he can keep his son quiet just till they get to Judd and Grace’s house.   </p><p> </p><p>Carlos was watching TK and Dexs when Dexs was very cuddly today which Carlos loved when he kissed his head “papa we can watch anything that you want today because it’s your birthday.” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “thank you baby.” Carlos said when he looked at TK who smiled at him when TK washed the dishes while Dexs and Carlos played on the trampoline as Dexs was trying to do flips but he wasn’t good enough so Carlos helped him as they are practicing his form as Carlos would hold him and flip him over which Dexs loved “would you like to do gymnastics?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head when he smiled at his papa when TK joined them “hey baby, your flips are getting much better!” TK said when Dexs smiled at him “daddy want to jump with us?” Dexs asked when TK shook his head when he took his shoes off and joined Carlos and Dexs who was laughing so hard. </p><p> </p><p>After Dexs took a nap TK got him dressed in a new outfit when Carlos got Liam from school “hey babe, I’ll be back with our little superhero.” Carlos said when TK said ok when he kissed him when Carlos knew something was up and he knew one person who would talk to him, Liam he would tell Carlos anything. Once Carlos got to the school he walked into Liam's classroom when he saw him sitting in the sensory room as Nick looked at him “he’s fine, just tired so we’re going to just let him relax till it’s time to go home.” Carlos shook his head when Liam looked at him as Carlos let him out before he hugged him “happy birthday papa!” Liam said when Carlos smiled at him “thank you baby!” Carlos said when he kissed his head before he lifted him up and got his backpack “have a great night buddy and Happy Birthday Carlos!” Nick said when Carlos told him thank you when they headed out the door. 



After carlos got Liam all buckled up he smiled and kissed him before he got into the drivers seat when Liam was looking out the window "hey baby?" Carlos asked when Liam looked at him "yeah papa?" Liam said when they started home "why is daddy being weird today?" Carlos asked when Liam shrugged before he looked out the window again "come on you can tell papa." Carlos said when Liam looked at him before he did something that TK must of taught him when he placed his finger over his lips and made a zipper motion as Carlos knew he was done for as if Liam won't tell him anything then he'll just have to figure it out in his own.    





TK placed Liam’s party outfit on his bed when Carlos got home as TK smiled at them when Liam went to the bathroom before TK got him dressed before they headed out to Liam’s “appointment” as Carlos still hoped that they would do something after the doctors but TK drove the wrong way to the boys doctors and headed to Judd and Grace’s house “where are we going?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “I can't tell you babe.” TK said as they pulled up to their friends house as TK told everyone to park a street down so Carlos wouldn't be suspicious as Carlos got Dexs out and headed to the door when TK helped Liam and held his hand before they rang the doorbell when Judd opened the door when Liam hugged him as Dexs ran inside but Judd got a quick hug before he ran off “happy birthday Los!” Judd said when TK smiled at him when they followed Dexs to the backyard as Carlos opened the door before he heard “surprise!” Carlos was shocked but also happy when he looked at TK who smiled at him “you did all this?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “happy birthday babe.” TK said when he kissed Carlos before they walked outside and hugged everyone “Lolo!” Rocco said when Carlos lifted him up as he kissed his head “hey baby!” Carlos said as he smiled at his parents and siblings “feliz cumpleaños mijo!” Rosa said when Carlos said thank you when he smiled at his sisters who hugged him. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos had so much fun at his birthday party when TK was glad that he had so much help from all their friends and family when Carlos smiled at him as Mateo and Paul are watching all the kids while TK and Carlos talked in one of the swings on the porch “hey babe, thank you for today!” Carlos said when TK smiled at him as he placed his head on his shoulder “your welcome baby, I wanted today to be special for you and it was very hard not to tell you when our little hyperactive baby wanted to tell you.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him and kissed the side of TK’s head “sorry if i was a little more distance than before I was trying to get this all perfect.” TK said as Carlos looked at him “babe, anything you do is perfect.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “thank you Los!” TK said when Carlos smiled at them when the boys were walking over to them as TK took Dexs and Carlos took Liam as they took a picture of their family. </p><p>After they were done with the party Dexs was asleep with cake all over his face when TK took a picture befire he carefully wiped it off without walking up Dexs as Liam was still hanging on when Judd carried him to the car as he helped with the boys when TK told him thank you “Lolo?” Rocco asked when Carlos looked at him “yeah baby?” Carlos asked when Rocco wanted to be held so Carlos held him “can I live with you and TK?” Rocco asked when Carlos looked at his parents “nothing is going on at home, I think he missed the boys.” Raul said when Carlos shook his head as he smiled at his brother “how about you spend the weekend with us?” Carlos asked when Rocco shook his head when he looked at his parents who are fine with that when he kissed his little brother’s head when he handed his brother over to his parents who took him “we’ll see you later mijo be safe at work tomorrow!” Rosa said when Carlos shook his head as his mom kissed his head before Raul hugged him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Dexs’s first day of school!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is Dexs' first day of preschool! how will he do, how will TK and Carlos do when their baby goes off to school, will Dexs have a good day at school?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was an exciting day for Dexs as it’s his first day of preschool as TK was excited for him but also scared when he looked at his phone and saw it was 5:30 and school isn’t till 9 so they have a while till Dexs needs to be at school when TK tried to go back to sleep when he was moving around the bed when Carlos held him closer to him “go to sleep babe, he’ll be fine.” Carlos said when TK looked at him “how do you know?” TK asked when Carlos looked at him “because Ty he’s our son, he has my fighting spirit and your friendliness so if anyone can make friends at school it’s Dexs.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when he felt better as he went to sleep for a few more hours till Dexs jumped on them screaming “first day of school! Get up daddy!” when TK opened his eyes when he smiled at him “don’t you want to stay with daddy and papa?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head no when he was sitting on TK’s stomach when TK looked at Carlos who was smiling at their son “someone wants to go to school so let’s get him ready for school.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when he took Dexs back to his room and placed him on the bed when he picked out an outfit for Dexs to wear when he pulled out a button up shirt and a pair of jean shorts when Dexs was sitting on his bed looking happy when TK gets him dressed as Dexs kissed his daddy when TK lifted him up and took him downstairs to the kitchen when Carlos was packing Liam’s lunch before he placed it in his backpack when TK kissed LIam’s head before he placed Dexs in his seat as Carlos handed TK a sippy cup which TK gave Dexs who said thank you before he ate his cereal when TK drank his coffee as Owen called when TK told him to come over before they head to school as TK and Carlos has the morning off and work tonight so Judd and Grace are going to babysit the boys as Owen has planes with Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone ate breakfast TK wanted to take pictures when that was a lot harder as Dexs was excited to go to school when TK told him to stand still while holding his sign as Liam helped him when TK was grateful for their oldest son who came so long since they first meet him when Owen came over and got a few pictures just like with Liam when TK placed Dexs’ backpack in front of him as Dexs looked at his backpack when he wanted to wear it as TK said that they have enough pictures to count before they loaded the boys up and took them to school as they dropped Liam off and got him settled before the bell rang and Dexs was inpatient when TK lifted him up and took him to the car when they headed a few blocks to Dexs’ school when Dexs was now scared and all his nerves came to him when he looked sad “daddy, I don’t want to go anymore!” Dexs said as Carlos and TK looked at him “why not baby?” Carlos asked when Dexs was crying so they talked to him and told him that school will be fun and they will see him before lunch as they sent him some snacks and a sippy cup along in his backpack when they have lunch at noon and Dexs goes to school from 9-noon so someone will pick him up “since daddy and I have this morning off we’ll take you to lunch and celebrate the first day of school.” Carlos said when Dexs shook his head as they let him calm down before they walked inside as Dexs held both his dads hands and headed to Dexs’ classroom when Conner smiled at Dexs when he waved at him as Dexs let go and headed to his friend “hey buddy, let’s go potty and wash our hands before we start playing.” TK said when Dexs looked at him as it’s still a struggle for him to go potty but he still tries.</p><p> </p><p>After Dropping Dexs off at school with only a few tears they headed to their favorite local coffee shop and talked about anything as TK was excited that both their boys are in school and will make friends. “I felt bad for Dexs. He was looking forward to school so much but then he started crying.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “I Know it’s all he was talking about from sunup to sun down.” Carlos said when he took a drink of his coffee “want to see Dexs’ first day of school photos?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head as they smiled at their son who was wiggly “I wish we could post pictures of them on our Instagrams.” TK said when they still don’t have an adoption date but their lawyer said in a month everything should be finalized as they want this adoption to go quickly since the boys have been with TK and Carlos for six months and they have done so much for the boys. </p><p> </p><p>Mid afternoon </p><p>TK and Carlo headed home after their coffee date when they cleaned up the house before they headed to the preschool and walked in as Dexs looked happy so they watched him for a few minutes till Dexs saw them and waved as TK knocked before opening the door when Dexs ran into his arms “daddy!” Dexs said as TK smiled at him and kissed his head “hey baby, how was school?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him when TK handed him over as Dexs hugged Carlos while TK talked to Dexs’ teacher to see how Dexs did “I think he’s scared to go potty in his pull-up because when we took a potty break he was holding himself.” Mrs.Rae said when TK shook his head “Dexs do you have to go potty?” TK asked when Dexs said no when he looked like he was in pain so Carlos took him to the bathroom as Dexs went potty while crying as Carlos felt bad when they would talk to him after they left the school. </p><p>TK told Rae thank you when they headed to the car as Carlos was rubbing Dexs’ back as he talked to him when TK looked at his son “did he go potty?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “yes he did and he cried, Dexs baby it’s ok to go potty in your pull-up.” Carlos said when Dexs looked at him “I’m the only one who still wears pull-ups everyone else is in big boy pants.” Dexs said as Carlos placed Dexs in his car seat as TK looked at him “you can go potty with the other kids if you want buddy or atlas try.” TK said when Dexs shook his head “so no more holding your pee or poop till you get picked up right buddy?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head when TK gave him a high five before he kissed his head as he looked at Carlos who smiled at him “where do you want to go baby?” Carlos asked when he was getting ready to go anywhere their son wanted to go “grandpa’s house!” Dexs said as TK smiled at him “he’s at work baby.” TK said when Dexs looked at him “grandpa’s work.” Dexs said when TK called his dad who was more than glad to talk to his grandson as Dexs told him about his first day of school “we did have one issue.” TK said when Owen asked what was the problem “Dexs felt left out when they went potty so he held his blatter till Carlos took him to the bathroom when we came to pick him up.” TK said as Owen shook his head “have you guys started potty training him?” Owen asked when TK told him “off and on, we don’t want to push him but I think he’s ready to go on the big boy potty.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him when Owen shook his head when he’s very proud of his grandson.</p><p> </p><p>Dexs chose to go to his favorite place for lunch when TK carried him inside when Carlos held the door open for them as the hostess smiled at them “hey guys where’s Liam?” Jazz asked when she led them to a table with a booster seat “he started school a few weeks ago.” Carlos said as Dexs was coloring as TK smiled at him “yeah we’ll come by this weekend with the whole family.” TK said while Jazz smiled at them “you know that I love our little boys here!” Jazz said when Carlos and TK smiled at her “Josie will be over soon to get your drinks and meals.” Jazz said when they told her thank you as Jazz was about to leave when Dexs looked at her “I started school today also.” Jazz smiled at him  “remind Josie at the end of the night and she might have a special treat for you.” Jazz said when Dexs said ok as he looked at the menu. </p><p> </p><p>After lunch TK and Carlos took Dexs home for his nap when they needed to leave for their shift soon since Owen needed TK to help cover a few hours before his shift and Carlos needed to go to a mandatory meeting so Judd is going to come over and stay with Dexs before they go to pick up Liam from school “Dexs when you wake up daddy and I have to go to work so uncle Judd is going to stay with you before you guys go and pick up Liam from school and then your going to stay at their house till morning when Uncle Judd is going to bring you to work and daddy will bring you home.” Carlos said as Dexs shook his head when he looked tired as Carlos tucked him in and kissed his head when TK also kissed Dexs’ head before he got ready for work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Fathers day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since it’s Father's day I decided to write a wholesome story about the family celebrating Father’s Day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos are excited to celebrate their first Father’s Day with the boys as Dexs and Liam made some Fathers Days cards in school and Judd and Grace are hosting a BBQ for the fire crew “morning papa.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him when he kissed TK “morning daddy.” Carlos said when the boys were running in and jumped on their bed “morning babies!” TK said when Dexs and Liam cuddled into their bed for a while as no one wanted to get up as they have today off when Owen called like he always does each morning or sends a text before he goes to work “happy first Father’s Day boys!” Owen said as TK and Carlos told him thank you when Owen said that he’ll be over this afternoon so they can do presents and cake before they head over to Judd and Grace’s house for the party when TK said ok when he looked at Dexs who was sitting on his lap when Liam was sitting with Carlos “how about we have breakfast then take these guys outside to play.” TK said when Carlos said ok when they got out of bed and headed downstairs when TK placed the boys in the living room as he made himself and Carlos some coffee before Carlos made some pancakes and eggs along with bacon when Liam wanted to help as he helped crack eggs when TK smiled at him when he helped his dad “good job buddy!” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “thank you baby.” Carlos said when Dexs walked over to them as he wanted up so Carlos lifted him up and held him when he finished breakfast “did you make Mickey Mouse Pancakes?” Liam asked when Carlos smiled and shook his head when TK smiled at him “those are special occasion pancakes baby and today is a special occasion.” TK said as Liam looked at him and asked "why daddy?" LIam said when TK smiled at him “it’s a holiday for daddy and papa, along with grandpa.” TK said when Liam shook his head “like a birthday?” Dexs asked when TK shook his head “yeah baby, it’s like a birthday but it’s a special day called “Father’s Day.” Carlos said when Liam said ok when they ate their breakfast.</p><p>After breakfast TK got the boys dressed as they will do the dishes later on tonight when the boys go to bed as they want today to be special and not worry about doing any house cleaning as the boys wore custom made shirts that read “Happy first Father’s Day papa and Daddy!” with both a fire truck on it and a police badge along with jeans and their converse “looking good boys!” TK said when he took a picture of the boys before they headed downstairs and outside when Carlos smiled at them when he wore a shirt that read “number one papa.” and TK had a shirt that read “number one daddy.” when TK even got Owen a shirt that read “number one grandpa.” Let’s go play outside because we’re going to Uncle Judd and Auntie’s house tonight for a family party.” Carlos said when TK smiled when Dexs was already halfway outside when TK helped him onto the swings when TK pushed him as Liam was playing on the trampoline.</p><p>Owen came over before lunch when he let himself in as Dexs was sitting on the counter helping Carlos make lunch as TK was helping Liam go to the bathroom before they walked out as Liam smiled at his grandpa who hugged him when TK hugged his dad also when TK whispered something in his son’s ear when Liam looked at Owen “Happy Father’s Day Grandpa!” Liam said when Owen smiled at him “thank you baby!” Owen said as Dexs ran over to Owen who lifted him up and tried his best to wish Owen a happy Father’s day “Happy Day!” Dexs said when Owen smiled at him “thank you Dexs!” Owen said as they walked into the kitchen as Carlos smiled at Owen when he hugged him “Happy Father's Day Owen!” Carlos said when Owen told him thank you “we’ll celebrate with my dad this Friday he has to work and then Rocco has a doctors appointment all in the way in Dallas.” Carlos said when Owen looked at him “why is he going three hours?” Owen asked when Carlos looked at him “he was born with some health issued so they just want to see a specialist to get a second opinion.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “whatever the results are we’ll be here for you.” TK said when Owen shook his head when Carlos wiped his eyes when he was worried about his little brother “what are his health issues?” Owen asked when Carlos looked at him “he was born with a hole in his heart, they thought that it would close by the time he turns three but it’s not.” Carlos said as TK shook his head “so he might need surgery.” TK said as Owen felt bad for Carlos and his family as they have grown closer together as a family unit over the past few years but they don’t talk about Roccos and why he was placed in care then adopted by Carlos’s parents.</p><p>After lunch they opened presents as Liam made Owen a card and a handprint ornament for all his Father Figures including Judd when TK told him that they will bring it along when they see them tonight as Dexs was excited when he wanted to make something for Judd also when TK helped him made him a card “what about Paul and Mateo?” Owen asked when the boys made all the guys a card from the station before the boys went to take a nap. After naptime they headed to Judd and Grace’s house when Dexs was excited to see everyone when TK helped him into the car when Carlos drove “dad just come with us and someone can give you a ride to our house so you can either stay the night or get your car and head home.” TK said when Owen said ok as he got in the back with the boys as Dexs was talking to Owen about school.</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived at Judd and Grace’s place Liam made sure all his cards were in order when TK helped him out of the car when Owen smiled at him when he kissed his head as they headed inside “Happy Day!” Dexs said when Judd smiled at him “Happy Day also baby.” Judd said when he hugged his nephews and little brothers “Dexs is trying to say Happy Father’s Day but he’s missing the Father’s part.” TK said when Judd smiled at him when he looked at Liam who was holding something along with a card “Liam made you something.” TK said as Judd smiled at his nephew “thank you baby.” Judd said when he took the card and ornament as he loved it “thank you baby! I love it!” Judd said as Grace smiled at it “we’ll hang it up on our trees this year baby next to our ultrasound ball.” Grace said when Dexs handed Judd something also when Judd took it “thank you baby!” Judd said as Dexs smiled before he headed to hand out his card when Carlos helped him when TK smiled at his sweetheart of boys who made all their friends Father’s Day cards. </p><p>After they got home Dexs was asleep when Liam was hanging in there when TK smiled at him “did you have fun today baby?” TK asked when Liam shook his head “everyone loved their cards that you made buddy.” Owen said when Liam smiled at him as he was very proud of himself "hey baby, grandpa needs to go home but he’ll see you later on this week.” Owen said as he kissed his grandson’s goodnight “oh and thank you for my first Father’s Day as a grandpa.” Owen told the parents before he hugged TK and Carlos as he walked out the door and headed home “today was a great day so thank you baby for making today special.” Carlos said as he kissed TK before they got the boys ready for bed when TK carefully got Dexs dressed without waking him up which wasn't hard as Dexs is a heavy sleeper. After the boys were asleep they did the dishes before they watched TV before they headed to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don;t have a great relationship with my dad but it's so easy for me to write about father's and sons especially Owen and TK when they have a great relationship which makes it easy to write about.</p><p> </p><p>Also please give me some ideas of what you want to read first.<br/>🔹I’m thinking of an ER trip when one of the boys breaks a bone and TK is all freaked out and Carlos is trying to keep the peace between everyone.<br/>🔸or Liam has a very bad day and TK and Carlos works with him on why he’s so upset.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. ER TRip!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK is home with the boys when they are playing outside as Liam gets hurt so they have to go to the ER.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK didn’t know what happened, one moment he was making lunch for the boys and the next he heard a scream so he rushed outside and Liam held his arm when Dexs looked at him and was crying “daddy!” Liam said when TK rushed over to his oldest son when TK calmed him down enough so he could look at Liam’s arm “can daddy touch your arm?” TK asked when Liam said no “it hurts daddy!” Liam said as TK kissed his head “ok baby, daddy will be careful.” TK said as he looked at Dexs “we’re playing on the trampoline and Liam wanted off so he tried to get off and missed his step and fell on his arm.” Dexs said when TK shook his head when he was glad it was an accident and no one was trying to hurt each other. </p><p> </p><p>TK called Carlos when he placed Liam on the couch with his shirt off and an ice pack to help with the swelling as Carlos told him that he’ll meet him at the hospital when TK said ok when he carefully loaded the boys up into his car before he drove to the local Children’s hospital when Dexs was still crying when TK talked to him “it’s ok baby, it was no one fault Liam just fell, daddy should've watched you guys a little closer or bring you in when I was making lunch.” TK said when he was beating himself up as Liam was still not moving his arm so TK kinda knew it was broken but he still wanted to get x-rays to confirm his suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos helped get Liam inside as he held him against his chest careful of his arm while TK was checking in Liam as Dexs was on his hip “my oldest son fell off his trampoline when I was making lunch.” TK said as he pointed to Liam as the nurse felt as she handed TK the ID bracelet when TK thanked her “ma’am, my son has SPD so I’m not sure if he’ll wear this but I’ll try.” TK said as the nurse shook her head “please try, I know it’s not the most comfortable thing to wear but everyone needs one.” TK told her thank you as he walked back over to Carlos “we have tried to get Liam to wear his ID bracelet.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when he placed it on Liam when he didn’t make it tight just tight enough that it won’t slide off, “is that good baby?” Carlos asked when LIam shook his head before he pointed to his arm and said “oww.” when TK kissed his head “it’s ok baby, daddy is sorry that he wasn’t watching you.” TK said when Carlos knew he was beating himself up when Carlos wasn’t upset with him as it could happen to anyone “I should have been out with them or brought them in with me, I thought they were safe with the net.” TK said when Carlos kissed his head “babe, look at me.” Carlos said when TK did  when Carlos wiped the tears away “have I ever told you about the time I was babysitting my sister and she fell and got a gash on her head?” Carlos said when TK shook his head no “I was 15 and she was 10, I didn’t want to babysit because I wanted to be with my friends so I kinda ignored her by playing video games in my room when I heard a scream so I rushed to the kitchen and saw her on the floor with blood all around her so I called 9-1-1 an looked her over, I asked her what happened and she told me that she was reaching for something and didn’t want to tell me so she tried and fell off the counter.” Carlos said when TK looked at him “I felt so bad that I wasn’t watching her and my parents were not pleased with me and I was grounded for a month from video games and my friends.” Carlos said when TK kissed his head “I’m sorry babe, I bet she was better and forgave you right?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head when they heared Liam’s name being called so they headed to the back when they weighed Liam and got his height before they took him to a room.</p><p> </p><p>Liam was having a hard time when they did every and anything they could to make him comfortable when they needed to get an x-ray as TK went with them in the room as he could talk to Liam when he wore the lead cap “see baby, daddy is here.” TK said as Liam wanted to be held when TK took him to the room as the x-ray tech allowed TK to place Liam on the table “can you put his arm on the metal table so I can get the picture?” The tech asked when TK did as LIam wasn’t happy but they got the x-ray done fast as Liam was crying when TK talked to him as he couldn’t do any physical touch till they were done with the x-rays. </p><p>Liam broke his arm when he needed a cast as TK asked if they needed the full thing as Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder “the reason my husband is asking is because our son has autism and has a hard time with certain textures.” the nurse looked at them “I understand why you would ask that but William needs a full arm cast because he broke his arm in the center so in order for the bone to heal he needs a cast for 8 weeks.” TK told her thank you as he looked at Carlos who rubbed his back “Liam you get a cool colored cast.” TK said when LIam looked at him “will it hurt?” Liam asked when Carlos told him no.</p><p>The nurse gave Liam a splint and wrapped his arm then told them in a few days once the swelling went down to go to the orthopedic doctor to get his cast when they said to just give Liam some tylenol and ice his arm. </p><p> </p><p>A few days later </p><p>TK brought Liam to work with him so that they could go and get his cast before he took him to school when everyone was very caring with him when Owen let him hang out with him in his office when Liam watched Disney+ on the TV “how's the arm bud?” Owen asked when Liam didn’t tell him as it’s kinda hard for Liam to express himself when TK made him some emotion cards when he brought them along so Liam can show how he’s feeling when Owen pulled those out as Liam pulled out sad when Owen shook his head as he knew this when TK smiled at his son “ready to go get your cast?” TK asked when Liam didn’t say when Owen kissed his head “why don’t you bring him back after his cast, he’s going to be a mess and I don’t think he would want to go to school.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he carefully lifted Liam into his arms when he placed Liam into his car seat when he carefully buckled him up before he took him to the orthipic’s office when they walked inside as TK checked Liam in “William is here to get his arm casted.” TK told the nurse who  checked Liam in “it will be a few minutes sweeties, I’ll let them know that you're here.” Tk smiled at her and said thank you when he took Liam to the waiting room when they sat down as TK let Liam watch dino videos on his phone till they got called back as TK placed Liam in his lap as the nurse smiled at him “hey sunshine.” the nurse said when TK smiled at her as he was glad to find some people who are nice to Liam “I heard that we have SPD and autism so I’m going to tell you everything we’re doing so you don’t get scared sweetie.” the nurse said as TK thanked her when she showed Liam all the colors he can pick when Liam picked green and blue when TK smiled at him “ok first things first,  we need to put your arm in the right position so it can heal properly then we’re going to wrap your arm in this soft bandage so your arm doesn't get irritated.” the nurse said when Liam watched as he was more interested in the process of casting then his video when TK stopped it and put his phone away as the lady talked to Liam and as he told her about school before she picked up the green bandage and started wrapping half of  the arm when she asked if it felt ok when TK looked at Liam who didn’t say “hey babe, it is to tight or just right?” TK asked when Liam gave him a thumbs up before she grabbed the blue bandage and wrapped the other half of Liam’s arm as she gave him a sling with dinosaurs on it when Liam smiled as he pointed to it as his dad smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>After they were done with Liam’s cast TK took him back to the firestation when Liam showed everyone his sling and cast “hey baby, can I sign your cast?” Judd asked when Liam shook his head as Judd smiled when he draw a cowboy hat and a small message before he headed the sharpie over to Paul who signed Liam’s cast when Liam smiled at him before the whole team signed his cast when TK smiled at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Liam runs away from school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos thought he would have a normal day at work but Liam had other ideas.</p><p> </p><p>*mild swearing*<br/>*slight Alex bashing*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos dropped the boys off at school before he went to work as today was going to be a busy day because he’s going to be training a rookie cop as a mentor program that his captain asked him to help with “Carlos met rookie officer Dakota.” Carlos smiled when he shook the rookie’s hand as Carlos talked to him as he showed him the cruiser when Dakota took notes “you don’t have to take notes kid, it’s mostly listening to what I say and you’ll be fine.” Carlos said as Dakota shook his head when they headed out to parole when Carlos learned a lot about his new partner “my husband and I have two little boys that we’re going to be able to adopt in a few weeks.” Carlos said when Dakota smiled at him “that’s great sir, I can’t wait to get to know you and your family.” Dakota said when Carlos looked at him “you don’t have to call me sir, just Carlos will do.” Carlos said with a smile trying to settle the kid down. </p><p>Carlos and Dakota were back at the station doing paperwork when a call came in “Officer Reyes you might want to hear this call.” One of the officers said when Carlos shook his head before he heard the call “we have a report of a 5 year old male with special needs that ran away from his school.” Carlos was hoping it was not his son when he called Liam’s school as the receptionist didn’t want to say “Can you please me transfer me to Nick’s classroom?” Carlos asked when he was scared when Nick picked up “Carlos, we’re outside playing on the playground and one of the older kids opened the gate and Liam just bolted and he was gone before I could get him.” Nick said when Carlos was so upset with Liam’s school because they were supposed to keep him safe but he was also so scared for his son “do they have a disruption of the boy?” Carlos asked when he knew what he dressed his son in today “yeah, blue shirt with a lizard on it,some sweatpants that look like jeans and a pair of  blue Vans, oh and a cast with a dinosaur sling.” Carlos looked at the rookie when it was his son “Dakota come on we have a special case that we need to report to!” Carlos said when Dakota shook his head when he followed Carlos to the cruiser “let me drive, I can tell that you're stressed.”  Dakota said when Carlos handed the keys over before he asked where to go “it’s an elementary school that has a few special classrooms for special needs kids, one of my sons goes there.” Carlos said when he looked scared as he was hoping that they could find his son before he gets hurt “this is officer Reyes, me and rookie Dakota are on the way to the call about the five year old male.” Carlos said when dispatch said that the last signing was at a gas station a half a mile away from the school when Carlos told Dakota where to go as he was worried about his son now “can you call the gas station and tell them that we’re on our way to pick up my son?” Carlos asked when dispatch said sure when Dakota looked at him “please ask me later we need to get to my son.” Carlos said when Dakota shook his head when they made it to the gas station as Dakota parked the car before Carlos ran inside as Liam was crying “Papa!” Liam said when Carlos held him as Carlos told the gas station employee thank you when he kissed Liam’s head before he took Liam to the cruiser as Carlos always carried an extra car seat if he needs to transport a kid back to the station so he placed it in the back seat when Dakota said that he’ll drive back while Carlos sat with Liam in the back. </p><p>Once they got back to the station Carlos carried Liam into the conference room when he checked him over for any injuries as Liam was fine, shaken up but fine “Liam can you look at papa?” Carlos asked when Liam did as Carlos smiles at him “oh baby, I’m so happy that we found you!” Carlos said when Dakota stayed near the officer as Liam was holding onto his papa “why did he run Carlos?” Dakota asked when Carlos looked at him “he had autism so things are much more difficult for him and he gets overstimulated, he has his good and bad days, I’m not sure what caused it because I can’t ask him to help me understand why he ran so we’re going to have to take extra precautions to make sure he’s safe.” Carlos said when he was holding Liam and trying to get him to use his talking cards but Liam didn’t want that till he heard a fire truck go by “it’s mostly daddy’s team baby off to help people.” Carlos said when Liam was holding his ears and rocking as Carlos felt bad for his son so he calmed him down and put pressure on Liam in order to help him calm down since they didn’t have any sensory toys or a weighted blanket to help “did the noise of the fire truck scare him?” Dakota asked trying to understand Liam when Carlos didn’t respond as his main focus is on Liam and him feeling better as Carlos could feel Liam calming down so he looked up at the rookie and shook his head “yeah we don’t play any loud noises around him as it can cause an overload.” Carlos said when Dakota shook his head “I don’t think I could do it, it’s so much work taking care of a special needs kid.” Dakota said when Carlos looked at him “do you want a new mentor? It’s already your first day and you're passing me off! My sons are my world not only are they special needs but they are so caring beyond anything anyone will ever understand! Their biological parents didn’t want them, neither did their grandparents so my husband and I worked so hard to make them understand that they are loved and people do care for them so unless you have something intelligent to say I want you out of my face and go back to work because some things that you should learn in the academy you don’t, you in the field and they make you a better person!” Carlos said when Dakota ran out of the room and headed back to his desk when Carlos rubes Liam’s back. </p><p>TK reported to the police station when he heard what happened to his son as he was so scared but also so thankful for Carlos being able to get Liam before he was kidnapped “Babe!” TK said when he saw Carlos as he hugged him and then looked at Liam who was still upset as TK lifted him up and hugged him “oh baby, we're so worried about you.” TK said as Carlos hugged both his boys “I have the rest of the day off if I want to take it but I’m also training a rookie.” Carlos told TK who shook his head “I can take him back to work with me, I bet he’ll love to see everyone.” TK told his husband when Carlos shook his head “officer Reyes I thought I told you to take the day off, your son was in a very stressful situation and you both need to recover.” Carlos looked at his captain when he shook his head “yes sir, I’ll take Liam home.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “your still shaking babe, go cuddle our son and when I get off work I’ll come home and join the cuddle party.” TK said when Carlos shook his head and kissed him before he took Liam into his arms “what about his backpack?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “my dad is on pick up duty for the boys so he’ll get it then.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “say bye to daddy baby.” Carlos said when Liam waved as TK gave him one last kiss before he left and headed back to work. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos took Liam home when he placed him on the couch when he sat on the coffee table when he wanted to talk to Liam as Liam isn’t a runner as Carlos asked him calmly what happened as Liam shrugged when Carlos sighed when he sat down next to his son “oh bubs isn’t not your fault.” Carlos said when he was trying to comfort his son as he rubbed his back and kissed his head. Owen dropped Dexs and Liam’s backpack off when he saw the two sleeping together on the couch when Liam was laying on top of Carlos with Carlos’ arms wrapped around Liam “go put your shoes away and grandpa will make you a snack.” Owen said when Dexs shook his head as he took his shoes off and placed them in his shoe basket when he walked into the kitchen as Owen placed Dexs in his booster seat before he handed Dexs his snack and cup as he smiled at his son-in-law and oldest grandson when he texted TK a picture of his husband and son asleep ‘all good, Carlos and Liam are asleep, I’ll stay till he is awake.’ Owen sent the next before he joined Dexs at the table when he talked to him about school.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos woke up when he felt a little extra presence on his chest when he saw Dexs sitting on Liam when Carlos smiled at him “hey baby, how was school?” Carlos asked  when Dexs gave him a thumbs up before Owen walked in from the bathroom when he spotted Dexs “Dexs I told you to sit on the couch not your brother.” Owen said as he helped Dexs off and placed him on the other couch before he saw Carlos awake “hey sleepy head, how was your nap?” Owen asked when Carlos rubbed his eyes and smiled at his father-in-law “good, I needed it, I was so scared when I found out that Liam eloped today.” Carlos said when Owen shook his head “yeah, TK told me and I was scared about to send the crew out to help find him, till I got the call that he was reunited with his father so I told TK to go check on you guys, he was so scared but didn’t want you to see him so vulnerable especially around the boys.” Owen said as Carlos felt bad for his husband “he was comforting me, he looked at me and told me to take Liam home and cuddle him and when he gets home he’ll join in the cuddle party.” Carlos said when he looked at Owen who shook his head when he looked at his grandsons. </p><p>“TK is a good kid, always trying to make everyone feel happy even when he isn’t.” Owen told Carlos “I still think that a little part of him is still with Alex and is afraid that you will turn into him.” Owen said when Carlos looked at him “I would never, that guy was a (earmuffs Dexs and Liam ) an ass hole, he didn’t treat TK with any respect and make him not feel special like he should be treated!” Carlos said as Owen smiled at him “that’s why I like you so much better because you get TK and how he needs to feel special and try everyday to show him how special he is.” Owen said as Carlos shook his head before Dexs looked at him “papa, what’s an apple?” Dexs asked when Carlos looked at him “it's a fruit baby.” Carlos told Dexs “no you called daddy’s old mean friend an apple.” Dexs said when Owen was laughing at his very serious looking grandson “oh baby, papa shouldn’t say that when you two are around.” Carlos said as he wanted to tell TK but he knew he was still on call “was Ty a mess when he got back to the station?” Carlos asked when Owen shook his head “I made him go take a nap to help calm him down, he only missed a small medical call so nothing too big unlike a fire or a car accident.” Owen said when Carlos shook his head “I’ll talk to him when the boys go to bed tonight.” Carlos said when Owen shook his head when Liam was awake so Owen hugged him and told him that they were glad he was safe before he left to go home “oh, Liam’s school said that they will make sure that the playground gates have double locks on them and you have to open from the outside so the kids can’t get out.” Carlos rolled his eyes “it’s not the gates that is the problem, it’s the fact that my son was off school grounds and they didn’t call anyone to tell us.” Carlos said when they have 5 numbers with both the boys schools so if something does happen they can call and tell them. </p><p> </p><p>TK came home when he saw his oldest son sitting on the counter eating a popsicle while Carlos was dealing with Dexs who was upset as TK knew it was a rough day for all and Dexs having a meltdown wasn’t going to help make things better so TK took over as Carlos looked exhausted “I already ordered dinner it should be here in about 40 minutes so why don’t you go rest for a little bit upstairs in our room and I’ll watch the boys.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “Dexs is upset because his movie is not working but the WiFi is down so I can’t stream it till it’s fixed and I tried to tell him that but he’s three and doesn’t understand.” Carlos said about to fall over when TK caught him and took him upstairs before he tucked his into bed as he took his phone away so Carlos could get some proper rest without any distractions “I’ll fix the WiFi and get the boys movie back on, you just do what you want to do and I’ll come and get you when dinner is here.” TK said while Carlos smiled at him “thanks babe, I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” Carlos said when TK kissed him before he went downstairs and got Liam off the counter and fixed the WiFi before he put the boys movie back on as Dexs was better as these little things happen and it’s been a crazy long day so he understood when Dexs said that he’ll say sorry to Carlos when he comes downstairs but for now TK was going to relax with his boys as he’s learned that anything that can fix a hard day is some kiddo cuddles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I knew this kid in my 3rd grade class who also had special needs and he was a runner, anytime the gate was open he would take the chance to run. </p><p>I live in the mountains in Northern AZ so Wifi is a huge issue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Adoption Day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the chapter I have been wanting to write about for so long! It's adoption day for the boys! this chapter was so much to write!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day that everyone was waiting for today is the day that the boys are getting adopted as TK and Carlos went and bought them special outfits while Owen took them out for a grandpa and grandsons day when he took them to the trampoline park and lunch when TK didn’t get much sleep last night one he was scared that everything would fall apart in their face and two he was just so excited to the boys in their lives “Tyler, go to sleep, they will be ours in a few hours.” Carlos said as he looked at TK who looked at him “but....” Carlos shook his head no “don’t think like that babe, those boys are ours and after today we can post about them on social media.” Carlos told TK who shook his head when he went to sleep as Carlos wrapped his arms around him. </p><p>Dexs rushed in when he jumped on the bed “it’s adoption day!” Dexs said when TK and Carlos smiled at him “hey baby are you excited?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “daddy and I can’t wait to make you and your brother part of our family!” Carlos said when Dexs was in his lap as TK kissed his head when he went to check on Liam who was still asleep as TK was working on making something special for the boys and he’ll show it at their adoption party later on in a few days as TK kissed Dexs “come on let’s get you ready for today because we have to be at the courthouse in a few hours.” TK said when Dexs was in his arms when Carlos said that he’ll walke Liam up and get breakfast ready “what time is everyone meeting us?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “our appointment is at 10 so I told everyone 9:30 so we can take pictures.” TK said as Owen hired a professional photographer for today and the party when TK thanked him as Owen smiled at him “anything for my boys and that included you and Carlos.” Owen said as TK smiled at him when he was crying as Owen hugged him “hopefully happy tears?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “we have waited so long for this date and it’s finally here!” TK said when Owen smiled at him “yeah it’s great buddy, I know that you and Carlos will be great parents because you two have been the most constant thing in those boys lives.” Owen said when TK smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone was dressed TK took a picture with a special sign that read “William Jason Strand-Reyes adopted 2/20/20” and “Dexter Harrison Strand-Reyes adopted 2/20/20.” TK and Carlos loaded up the boys before they headed to the court house where all their friends and family were wanting for them when Carlos held the boys hands and TK brought the signs along as Owen hugged everyone when TK handed the signs out to his boys when Carlos helped them put them in front of them when Owen stood with them as he’s wearing one of his formal wear when the photographer took pictures as she smiled at the family as she got some great shots of them before they walked inside as TK held Dexs who hugged him when the photographer took a picture of them together “hey baby what’s your name?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him “Dexs Harrison Strand-Reyes!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him when they asked Liam who shrugged “William Jason Strand-Reyes.” Carlos told him when Liam shook his head as he’s still learning his full name as that’s something they were working on in his ABA therapy that he gets in school and the center. </p><p>Once they got called into the courtroom TK and Carlos took the boys to the tables while everyone else sat in the rows behind them “are you boys excited?” The judge asked with a smile when Dexs shook his head when Liam looked at his daddy before he shook his head when they talked as they asked if Liam wanted to sign his name when Liam tried as his parents smiled at him when they looked at his hand writing when TK took a picture of it as he was so proud of his son when he was trying his best to write his name. Carlos and TK talked to the judge when they promised that they would love the boys for life and never give them up or place them in the system when they kissed the boys as Owen smiled at them as he was proud of his son “I hear now make it official that William and Dexter are your children forever!” The judge said when TK and Carlos hugged and kissed each other before they kissed the boys “you two are out forever babies!” Carlos said when Dexs smiled at them as TK looked at Liam when he kissed his head before they took pictures with the judge and everyone. </p><p> </p><p>After they were done at the courthouse everyone went to lunch as TK held Dexs in his lap when he kissed his head “daddy and papa!” Dexs said when TK and Carlos smiled at him “yeah baby, daddy and papa!” Carlos said as Dexs smiled at him when Liam was sitting with the Judd who kissed his head when Liam was playing with Judd’s hand as Judd smiles at him as TK texted everyone and asked if they sent him their video messages for the boys so he can add it to his side show that he’s making when everybody shook their heads as TK smiled when he’ll work on it when they get home as he wants to get more pictures of the boys today in some special t-shirts that he got for the boys when he also got special shirts for the party.</p><p>Once they got home TK and Carlos changed the boys into a pair of jeans and one of their shirts as Dexs’ shirt read “✌️out foster care!” While Liam wore a shirt that read “Forever loved Strand-Reyes.” When TK took their pictures as the boys were bare footed when they let the boys play as they took pictures of them as TK ran after Dexs and caught him as Carlos took pictures of them as TK and Dexs waved at them “it’s finalized babe, they are our boys!” Carlos said when he kissed TK who smiled at him as the boys case manager called and told them that they can post about the boys on their social media when the papers are filed as TK smiled as he made a special post with an individual picture of the boys and one of their family “Today was a special day for Carlos and I, Dexs and Liam have been in our lives for almost a year and today we got to finalize the adoption process so now they are ours! Please help us welcome them into our forever family!” TK  wrote on his Instagram while Carlos copied the same message but with his own pictures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Quick note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m on vacation so all my stories will be on hold till I get home! Thank you for reading and your support!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Adoption party!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is the day that everyone celebrates the boys adoption!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I went on a quick road trip to go meet my 5 month old nephew for the first time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few days since the boys got adopted and it’s party day! TK and Carlos made the boys a special breakfast before they took the boys upstairs and got them dressed in their party outfit when TK dressed the boys in white shirts that everyone could sign that said “Goodbye Foster Care, Hello Forever Daddy and Papa!” Carlos ordered them off of Etsy when TK smiled at them as it took awhile for them to get to the house along with jeans and their converse  “are you two so excited to go celebrate your adoption?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when Liam nodded slowly when TK took it as they packed a backpack filled with sensory toys for Liam when they are having the party at the fire station when Owen said that they will be not be answering calls for the afternoon “daddy is there going to be a castle?” Dexs asked when TK looked at him “I don’t know baby, maybe.” TK said when Carlos was laughing “I told him how your dad ordered the boys an bouncy castle for the party and he is just thinking castle.” TK shook his head “yes baby, grandpa got you guys a castle to play in.” TK said with a smile when they made it to the station as Judd and Grace arrived at the same time when they helped get the boys inside as TK thanked him as he took the backpack and placed it on his back when they walked inside “Happy Gotcha Day boys!” Owen said when TK and Carlos smiled at him “thank you grandpa!” Dexs said when they were teaching the boys about gotcha day “even though it’s called gotcha day and it means that we adopted you two, daddy and I always thought your true gotcha day was when you first walked into our lives.” Carlos said when Dexs hugged him as he can’t imagine his life with his husband and his sons when TK shook his head “a perfect little family.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he wanted to foster some more kids but they will wait a few months before they talk about it as they want to enjoy their boys and take them on great adventures. </p><p> </p><p>Once the party got started Dexs was in the bouncy castle while Liam stayed with his dads as they took turns holding him in their laps “where’s probie?” TK asked when Carlos pointed to Dexs playing with Rocco and Mateo in the castle “he’s a great friend and uncle to the boys.” TK said when he smiled at his little brother who smiled back at him. After everyone ate TK wanted to give his special present to the boys when he and Carlos made a speech “ok first off we want to thank everyone for joining us in celebrating our boys and their adopting!” TK said when Carlos shook his head “when we first told everyone that we were going to start fostering we were scared of the outcome but looking back now we wouldn’t have changed a thing we love our boys and they make our lives so much better and we can’t wait to take them to great adventures and on vacations!” TK said as everyone sent TK a video message so TK can put in a special slide show that he made the boys from pictures and small videos as TK was crying when they watched the videos “Hold on we have a special surprise for the family!” Owen said when TK looked at him with a confused face till he saw Buck, Eddie, and Chris walk in when TK was shocked and ran to his best friend and hugged him as Buck smiled at him and hugged him “I thought that you three couldn’t come!” TK said when Buck smiled at him “surprise! I talked to your dad and Bobby. I had time to take off. I had to be here for the boy's big day,I know I wasn’t here for the courthouse but we’re here for a week so we can do something together!” Buck said when Dexs and Liam were showing Chris their shirts as everyone signed them.  </p><p>After the party the boys were tired when TK and Carlos carried them to the car when Eddie and Buck helped with all the presents when Owen said that he’ll bring his over later as it’s too big to give in person. After they got home TK and Carlos carried the boys to their rooms as Eddie, Buck, and Chris are staying at Owen’s house as Owen let them use his truck as he’ll use his SUV to get to work.</p><p>Owen came over the next day when he smiled at the boys “I bet you're wondering what my present is?” Owen said as the boys shook their heads as they were sitting on the couch when Owen handed an envelope over as TK helped them open the envelope as TK was shocked “dad you got us tickets to Disneyland?” TK asked when Owen smiled as Carlos looked at the tickets “we leave at the end of the month.” Owen said as the boys hugged him “Judd said that he’ll watch the house while we take the boys on their first vacation.” Owen said when Dexs hugged him while Liam was a little bit scared “it will be fun baby,  we get to go on rides and meet characters.” Carlos said when TK looked scared “hey dad can you watch the boys while I talk to Carlos?” TK asked when Carlos looked at TK as they headed to the master bedroom when TK closed the door “what’s up babe?” Carlos asked when TK was sitting on the bed “I just thought of Liam meeting new people is hard for him but meeting people when he can’t see their face.” TK said when Carlos hugged him “we’ll do research and ask the Facebook page if anyone has gone to Disney with their austistic child and see if they have any advice or ideas to help make the trip smoother.” Carlos said as they went back to the boys when Owen was holding Liam on his shoulders “all good?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “yeah, Ty is just worried how Liam would handle the character meet and greet.” Carlos said when Owen smiled at him “hey bud, I already talked to the customer service and explained the situation and they will have someone meet us at the entrance and will spend the day with us, we can also tell the character attendant that Liam has autism so they can help make the experience better.” Owen said when Liam was holding onto his hair “dad, it’s a lot of money to have a personal park attended with us in the park.” TK said “I know, it’s only going to be for one day, I want the boys to have a special day at the park.” Owen said when TK said ok “just try not to go over the top when you buy them presents in the park.” TK said when Owen smiled at him “grandpa can go crazy.” Dexs said looking up from his iPad when he smiled at his parents “Dexs, be nice baby or you're going to sit in timeout.” Carlos said when he was calm and nice but stern when he disciplined the boys, “sorry papa.” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “it’s ok baby, are you excited for Disneyland?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head “grandpa puts on Disney+ when we’re at his house.” Liam said as everyone looked at him when he smiled “who’s your favorite character baby?” TK asked when Liam looked at them “Buzz and Woody.” Liam said when TK smiled at him “To infinity and beyond right babe?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Dexs turns 4!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dexs turns 4 years old! TK and Carlos take him out for the day as it's basically Dexs' day . How will TK react to his baby growing up?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for sticking with me as I took a while off this story! I was kinda in a witters block area with a lot of my stories but once I get an idea I need to write it down so I don't forget it! anyway thank you for reading, commenting, and kudos it means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos are excited as today is Dexs 4th birthday, he has come a long way since they first brought him home when they spent the night before setting up balloons and streamers along with a giant sign that read ‘Happy 4th Birthday Dexs!’ With the paw patrol characters on it when they ordered him a smaller cake for today and a larger cake for his party on the weekend with all his school friends “daddy!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “Happy Birthday Dexs!” TK said when he lifted Dexs up and held him while Carlos smiled at them from the doorway “happy birthday baby!” Carlos said when he kissed Dexs’ head “what do you want to do today?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him when he was thinking of what he wanted to do when his dad took his pacifier out of his mouth so he could tell them what he wanted. “is grandpa coming over tonight?” Dexs asked when his parents shook their heads “after work he’s going to come over and we’re going to have dinner and cake.” </p><p>Dexs was excited when TK made him his favorite breakfast when Carlos placed an outfit on Dexs’ bed. “daddy, when I grow up I want to be a fire captain just like grandpa!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “you can be anything you want to be, baby, but papa and I would love you for anything that you do.” TK said when Dexs smiled at him when TK placed the birthday pancakes with sprinkles on them and whipped cream along with a number 4 candle on the top “Liam come help us sing to your brother.” TK said when Liam did as Carlos held him when Dexs looked happy as all the attention was on him. </p><p>After breakfast TK got Dexs dresses for the day when he ordered him a special shirt that has a fire truck on it which read “Sound The Alarms I’m 4!” Along with his ripped jeans and his converse as TK took a picture of Dexs which he can post on his Instagram when he has been saving photos of his sons for their birthday and special occasions when TK kissed Dexs’ head “love you my baby.” TK said when he lifted Dexs into his arms when he and Carlos where going to take Dexs to the mall when he can pick out  what he wanted to make from Build A Bear before they go to lunch as Liam is going to hangout with Grace who loves the little boy when she was planning a surprise family party for Dexs when TK, Carlos, Grace and Judd have been planning this for a few weeks now as Carlos dropped Liam off before he came home as TK was doing a mini photo shoot with Dexs when he got back “papa!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him when he lifted the little boy into his arms when he kissed Dexs’ head before TK packed a backpack filled with extra pull-ups, snacks and a few sippy cups before they headed to TK’s car as Carlos placed Dexs in his carseat when Dexs buckled himself as Carlos kissed his head when he got into the car as TK drove when Dexs wanted to listen to his favorite sound track as TK put it on as it’s Dexs’ special day and they will do anything Dexs wants to do to a point as they do have limits. </p><p>Once they got to the mall TK got the stroller out as Carlos helped Dexs out of the car before he placed Dexs in the stroller as TK pushed the stroller as TK smiled at Carlos when they held hands as they walked inside and found the elevator when Dexs pushed the button as TK smiled at him as Dexs smiled back “what animal are you going to make baby?” Carlos asked when Dexs has some ideas but he didn’t fully know as TK found the Build A Bear when Carlos got Dexs out as they let Dexs walk around the stuffed animals as Dexs took his time when TK was taking pictures of their son when Carlos smiled as this is what they wanted to do take pictures of their son just being a kid when Dexs pointed to what he wanted as TK smiled at him when Dexs picked Scooby-Doo when TK smiled at him as he loved Scooby-Doo as a child when Carlos smiled at him also “did you go threw a Scooby-Doo phase also babe?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “yep, I watched every Saturday morning and all the movies.” Carlos said when TK picked Dexs up so he could pick a Scooby-Doo that he wanted before they went to stuffed Dexs’ new friend as the lady was so nice to Dexs when TK needed to help Dexs with the peddle since Dexs was so small as he placed the tip of his shoe on it so Dexs could feel like he was doing all of it when Carlos took a picture of this when TK looked at him as Dexs seemed happy “you did it buddy! All by yourself!” TK said as Dexs shook his head when he picked a heart and made his wish before Dexs picked an outfit when he picked the Paw Patrol sleeper as TK helped Dexs get Scooby-Doo dressed “papa do you want to help him spell?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head as they walked over to the computers as Carlos helped Dexs put in all his info when TK took pictures when they looked so cute together as it’s very rare for Dexs to let Carlos help him do anything when Dexs always wanted TK to help him.</p><p>Dexs was holding his new toy when Carlos placed Dexs in the stroller as TK payed when the Build A Bear workers threw in a few extra for Dexs when TK thanked them before he joined his husband and son “where do you want to go baby?” Carlos asked when Dexs looked at them when it was still early for lunch when Dexs shrugged as they just walked around the mall when they needed to buy the boys some flip flops for the summer time as their old ones are starting to get to their last leg as they walked to The Children’s Place as they looked around when Carlos did his best to convince Dexs that he can leave his Scooby-Doo in the stroller as TK didn’t see any flip flops so they headed to Old Navy when TK and Carlos looked around as Dexs was holding onto the stroller when he looked like such a big boy when TK felt a little sad that their baby was growing up as they found shark flip flops fro Dexs and basic red flip flops for Liam when they both have backs on them so they stay on the boys feet as Carlos placed Dexs on the bench when they needed to know his size as Dexs had a small growth spurt “he’s a 3T babe.” Carlos said as TK shook his head when he pulled the shoes out as Dexs pointed as he was holding his Scooby-Doo in his arm “can papa have your Scooby-Doo so daddy can try on a swim shirt and a swimsuit on you?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head as he handed his stuffed animal over as TK smiled at him when he found a shirt and shorts to match Dexs’ shoes.</p><p>After they were done shopping it was lunch time when they headed to the car as TK looked at Carlos “we might not need the stroller anymore if he can walk like a big boy.” TK said as Carlos looked at their son who was just playing with his toy “yeah, it’s crazy how big he’s getting.” Carlos said when Dexs looked up as he smiled at his parents. Dexs asked to go see everyone at the firehouse when TK knew that Owen was holding all the presents at the firehouse when TK called his dad ahead of time when Owen said that he’ll hide the presents so that the birthday boy can visit his grandpa, uncles and aunt “baby want to go see grandpa?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when they made it to the 126 as Owen was waiting outside with Buttercup as TK parked when Dexs was excited to get out when he waved at his grandpa who helped him out when Owen smiled at him “Happy Birthday baby!” Owen said as he lifted Dexs into his arms when Dexs hugged him before he showed his new toy off “wow! Scoby-Doo, your daddy loved Scooby-Doo when he was younger!” Owen said as TK smiled at him as Carlos smiled at TK “was he obsessed?” Carlos asked when Owen shook his head before he pulled out his phone and showed Carlos a few photos when TK looked at them as he doesn't remember these pictures as he looked right around Dexs’ age when TK smiled at them. </p><p> </p><p>After Dexs said hi to everyone the parents took Dexs to lunch before they headed home to put Dexs down for his nap as TK and Carlos has to get a few things ready for Dexs’ birthday party as they are having it at the local park when TK asked Dexs where he wanted to celebrate his birthday with his friends and Dexs smiled at him and said the park as TK looked at Carlos who shrugged as it did save them money for renting a place when TK was going to get a jumping castle and face painting as the activities when Carlos smiled at him when he knew that his husband could have gone overboard on the boys party “are you sure baby? We can go bowling, the zoo, Sky Zone?” TK asked one day as Dexs shook his head as Carlos smiled “next year he’ll ask for a car.” Carlos said as TK shook his head when Liam was hanging out on the couch as they have to plane his birthday which is in 6 weeks as they are going to just do a family party for him so he won’t get to overwhelm with everyone yelling happy birthday when they are going to send in treats with Liam so he can celebrate with his class. </p><p> </p><p>Many hours later </p><p> </p><p>TK told Dexs that they are going to Judd and Grace’s house to pick up Liam then they will head to get dinner with Owen before they return to the house for cake and presents. Judd and Grace did their best to keep everyone quiet as it was just the fire family while everyone was in the backyard when Carlos texted that they are on the way to their house “OK everyone little bit is on his way so please be quiet!” Judd said when everyone got quiet as Carlos said that they just parked when they will be in soon as Dexs rang the doorbell as Judd let him in as TK had to hold his son back when he knew that Dexs always runs to the backyard when Carlos recorded Dexs’ reaction as he made his way to the backyard as everyone yelled “surprise!” as Dexs was shocked when TK and Carlos smiled at him when Dexs looked at him when Dexs went up to Owen who hugged him as Liam did his best to hug his brother when Grace had been helping him say Happy Birthday all day as Liam said “happy birthday Dexs.” Dexs smiled at him when he said thank you as everyone said happy birthday to the little boy as Grace and Judd made some chile for dinner as that’s Dexs’ favorite when Dexs wasn’t a baby anymore he was a big boy and TK needed to treat him like one as they still needed to kick his paci but that’s for another day as today is the day that they will celebrate Dexs with the family before Dexs’ party on Saturday. </p><p>After everyone ate they did presents in order for all their stomachs to settle down before cake as Dexs sat on the couch with all the presents around him as TK read him the cards when Owen went overboard as normal but TK knew this as Owen loves to spoil the boys when he gets a chance so Owen bought Dexs a Power Wheels to keep at his house when Dexs was excited as Owen let him ride it in the backyard as everyone else got him clothes, books, toys, arts and crafts supplies and such when Dexs had a great birthday as he thanked everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Disneyland Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family heads to Disneyland when the boys are excited to go. Dexs asked his parents something which he is scared to ask. </p><p>Protective daddy TK mood!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning when they left for Disney as TK packed the boys their suitcases and backpacks and placed them in the car so they just needed to place the boys in the car and head to the airport. They got the boys a few disney shirts off Amazon and Etsy. The boys are dressed in their PJ’s as TK picked up Dexs who didn’t move when he placed his head on TK’s shoulder while Carlos got Liam when they made it to the car as Owen will meet them at the airport. Once they got to the airport when TK placed Dexs in the stroller as Carlos placed Liam in the stroller as the boys were wide awake “are you two excited to go to Disneyland?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head while Liam rubbed his eyes “yeah gotta go see Buzz and Woody.” Liam said when his parents smiled at him “we will baby, we’ll make our way to Toy Story Land where we can meet all the Toy Story characters.” Carlos said when they loaded the boys into the stroller as TK went to get a cart to put the suitcase on while Carlos pushed the boys inside when Owen smiled at them “hey boys!” Owen said as he kissed the boys heads as Dexs was very excited to see his grandpa when Owen was holding Dexs in his arms when they went to check in their bags as they have the tickets on their phone. </p><p> </p><p>Liam was having a very difficult time with security when the TSA agents were trying their best to make it better for Liam “can we go through with him? He had autism and sensory issues.” Carlos asked when he looked at his son when the TSA agent shook his head when Carlos went with Liam while Dexs was already on the other side with Owen who was putting his shoes on with Dexs sitting on the chair waiting as TK and Carlos joined them with Liam in his papa’s arms “Ok lets get some breakfast.” TK said when he was holding Dexs’ hand when Dexs smiled at his dad. </p><p> </p><p>On the flight Dexs was sitting with Owen whole the parents were sitting with Liam as they did their best to keep him calm down as the flight was stressing him out “it’s ok baby, daddy and papa are here with you.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when TK pulled Liam’s iPad out and headphones when the flight is only 3 hours so hopefully the boys watch a few movies and take a nap so when they get to LA they can go to the Airbnb check in before they hit the park. </p><p> </p><p>Owen took Dexs to the bathroom when Dexs waved at his parents who smiled at him when Dexs was an easy going kid who hardly had any tramtruma but he did his days like any kid who had been through trauma but his parents have worked with him on certain things and when Dexs gets the chance he loves to have sleepovers with either his grandpa, or aunts and uncles when they were not working. </p><p> </p><p>Dexs looked at his grandpa who was on his own iPad “grandpa?” Dexs asked Owen who smiled at his grandson “yeah baby?” Owen asked when he smiled at Dexs “do you think that daddy and papa will be mad at me if I ask them to buy me a princess dress? They have some at school and I like to wear them.” Dexs said when Owen smiled at his grandson when he wanted to cry as Dexs has been experimenting more with wearing the dress up dresses at school and asking for more ‘girly’ things when they were out shopping but he’s also holding back just in case someone said something about his style “oh baby, no they love you for who you are and what you want wear so they wouldn’t care if you want to wear a dress even if it’s not for Disney.” Owen said as Dexs smiled and shook his head when TK smiled at his son who looked at him when Owen pointed to Dexs when TK walked over to his son “what’s up bubby?” TK asked when Dexs looked at Owen before he looked at his hands when he mumbled something “what was that baby? Daddy didn’t hear you.” TK told Dexs “can I wear a dress when we go to the park?” Dexs asked when TK shook his head when he was so proud of his son for who he is “don’t be afraid to ask me or papa anything ok baby?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when TK kissed his head “love you baby.” TK said when Dexs smiled at his daddy. </p><p> </p><p>When they got to LA Dexs was asleep so Owen carried him to the rental car while TK and Carlos got the stroller and bags as they smiled at their sons when Owen had one more surprise for his family but that’s for another day as today is just a chill day and then go to see the fireworks tonight when the boys are well rested up. When they got to the Airbnb TK let the kids play in the backyard while they unloaded the suitcases and made sure the house was kid friendly so they made the beds kids safe with the guard rails that they brought from home “we have to instacart some groceries for the house as we’ll have breakfast here so we don’t have to spend all our money on all three meals.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when he went to go check on the kids who are playing peacefully with one another.  </p><p> </p><p>Much later on in the day </p><p>Dexs was on his iPad looking at different princesses dresses with Owen who smiled at him “which one do you like?” Owen asked when Dexs didn’t know as they looked and looked at all the different dresses when Carlos walked in as Dexs turned the iPad off when Owen looked at him “what are you looking at bud?” Carlos asked when he walked over “someone is starting to take....” Owen started when Dexs covered his mouth with his hands “Dexs that’s not nice please let grandpa talk.” Carlos said when Dexs did “anyway someone is thinking about wearing a princess dress when we go to the park and I was helping Dexs look at all the different dresses to see which one he would be interested in.” Owen said when Dexs didn’t look at Carlos who smiled at his son till he heard Dexs was crying “hey, it’s ok baby, papa isn’t going to care if you want to wear a dress or pants he loves you for who you are.” Carlos said when Dexs shook his head when he hugged Carlos. </p><p> </p><p>TK took Dexs to Target to get some dresses when Dexs seemed happy when they looked at all different dresses when TK bought Dexs some bows also “what a handsome little boy you have, are those for his sister?” Karen asked when TK looked at her “no ma’am these are for my son.” TK told her when he smiled at his son who looked like he was about to cry when TK held Dexs in his arms “so why don’t you go mind your own business and leave my four year old son alone.” TK said when the lady looked at him “I hope you go to hell!” TK wasn’t taken back by what she said but he didn’t want his son to hear those words when TK didn’t respond as he finished shopping with Dexs before they headed back to the house “daddy what did that lady meant?” Dexs asked when TK looked at him “oh baby, it’s nothing you need to worry about, some people just can’t accept a person for who they are and who they love.” TK said when Dexs shook his head when they made it to the house when TK carried Dexs inside when they were going to have a fashion show to show off all the dresses Dexs owns now. </p><p> </p><p>Dexs was so scared to wear a dress but after TK helped him into his Bell dress on along with the hair clips he felt more confident about his decision “introducing our main four year old Dexs!” TK said when Dexs walked out and smiled at everyone who was clapping and cheering for him “you look so good baby!” Carlos said when Dexs smiled at his papa when he hugged him “we have a dress for every day that we are at the parks!” TK said when everyone smiled at him “how do you feel baby?” Owen asked when Dexs smiled at him “good, daddy got me a lot of dresses!” Dexs said with a big smile on his face when Carlos texted TK “do you think that Dexs has a label yet?” when TK looked at his husband when they don’t like to put labels on their kids unless it’s a medical label like with Liam and his autism then they tell people that Liam is autistic “when he gets older we can ask him, I don’t want to put a label on him just because that’s what everyone does. I want our boys to be whoever they want and help them experience themselves.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “we’ll support him no matter what he chooses.” Carlos said when Dexs looked at his parents when he was happy in his dress. </p><p> </p><p>TK posted a picture of Dexs in one of his new dresses on his Instagram when everyone thought that Dexs looks cute in his dressed as Paul texted TK and Carlos that when they get back from LA he wanted to take Dexs on a special outing with Paul “where is Paul taking our son?” Carlos asked when he was holding Dexs in his arms “I’m not sure, knowing Paul it’s going to be fun.” TK said when Dexs seemed happy “do you want to go on a special date with uncle Paul?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when he loved his family as his uncle Judd and Mateo are  his favorites when Paul and Marjan don’t have a strong connection with the kids as the kids like them it’s just that they haven’t bonded with them as much. </p><p> </p><p>Fireworks! </p><p>The parents and Owen took the boys to Disneyland when they were going to go on a few rides,have dinner and see the fireworks before they go back to the house “hey baby do you want to wear your dress?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him as he was going to changed into his jeans and a Disney shirt as he was scared of someone telling him that he was a freak when TK shook his head when he smiled at his son “whenever you are ready baby daddy and papa and the family will support you.” TK said when he didn’t want to push his son into doing something that he wasn’t comfortable doing. </p><p> </p><p>They brought the stroller along to the park as they have heard that if you had a kid under 7 it’s best to bring a stroller along so they don’t get overly tired from all the walking at Disneyland so the boys are riding in their double stroller with Dexs on the left side and Liam on the right side. </p><p>TK was smiling at his boys when Dexs didn’t look as happy as before so TK ran into one of the gift ships and bought Dexs something when he returned as Dexs smiled at TK “do you want daddy to put your crown on?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when TK placed the crown on Dexs’ head when Dexs was smiling again “baby steps babe.” Carlos said when he kissed TK when they headed to some of the rides the boys can go on when Dexs was on his grandpa’s shoulders when a lot of people smiled at Dexs “do you like your crown baby?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when he placed his head on top of his grandpa’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Dexs was asleep after they went on a few rides when Liam was holding Carlos’ hand. “Do you want me to take Liam with me and get us some dinner while our baby sleeps so we don’t have to wake him up.” Carlos asked when TK looked at his dad “we can go find a table and set up a spot. I think tomorrow we have a dinner reservation at one of the main restaurants.” Owen said when tomorrow is when Buck, Eddie and Chris are going to join them for the whole day. </p><p>Carlos and Liam got the boys dinner when he got Dexs some Mac and cheese with fruit and Liam a hotdog with fruit when both the boys got milk while Carlos got TK and himself some burgers when Owen ordered some chicken as Carlos placed Dexs’ drink in a sippy cup so he didn’t spill it when TK helped by putting Liam in his seat and helped him with his dinner before Owen was holding Dexs in his lap when Dexs was still asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos looked at Liam who was struggling to eat his dinner “hey baby do you want papa to help cut up your hotdog?” Carlos asked when Liam looked at him “yes please papa.” Liam said when Carlos smiled at his son when he cut up Liam’s dinner before he handed the fork over when Liam had his dinner. Dexs woke up when he ate his dinner before the family headed to meet some characters when Dexs was excited to see his favorite characters Buzz and Woody “daddy I don’t want to wear my crown anymore.” Dexs told his dad who looked at him “why not baby?” TK asked when Dexs shrugged “come on you can tell daddy.” TK said when Dexs mumbled something “can you please speak up baby?” TK asked “I don’t want to look stupid when I meet them.” Dexs told his dad when TK shook his head as he lifted Dexs into his arms and found a quiet place that they could talk as TK placed Dexs on his feet as he smiled at his son before he got on his level “why do you think that you are going to be called stupid?” TK asked when he was worried that someone at school called Dexs that “old daddy would all the time and he wasn’t nice to me when I wanted to wear girl colors.” Dexs said when TK hugged his son “baby, color has no gender, boys and girls can like pinks, and purples.” TK said as Dexs shook his head when TK smiled at him as they headed back to the group when TK whispers what his son told him to Carlos and Owen so the boys didn’t hear anything when they wanted to keep the trip positive as much as they could. </p><p> </p><p>After they met Buzz and Woody which was a dream when TK told the Characters assistant that Liam was autistic they took their time with the boys and let Liam talk to the characters as if they were on tv “papa! I met Buzz and Woody!” Liam told Carlos who held him very tight in his arms when Carlos was so proud of his son as Dexs looked happy also “that lady said I looked very handsome in my crown.” Dexs said when everyone smiled at him as TK smiled at his husband and dad when the boys got autograph books so they could get all the character’s autographs when the parents did a lot of pre shopping to help save on money when they wanted to make the experience memorable for the boys since they are celebrating a special occasion but also not break the bank when they did set a in park budget for food and gifts for the boys to bring home.</p><p> </p><p>After the fireworks where Liam wore his noise canceling headphones when he was pointing at all the colors when the first day at Disney was a very good day without any meltdowns from either of the boys as Dexs was asleep in the parents room when TK kissed his head as Carlos was giving Liam a bath before he brought him into the bedroom when TK smiled at his son “night baby, tomorrow we’re going to the park again and going to have so much fun!” TK told Liam who smiled at him when Liam hugged his dad before Carlos lifted Liam into his arms when they headed to the boys room when Carlos read to Liam when he stayed with Liam till he was sleep since his son has a hard time sleeping in a new place so they do their best to help him out when needed “night baby, papa loved you so much!” Carlos said when he kissed Liam’s head before he joined TK and Dexs in their room when Dexs was sitting up and talking to his dad “can I wear the blue dress tomorrow?” Dexs asked when TK shook his head when he smiled at his husband when they will bring an extra outfit just in case Dexs has an accident or gets messy “you can wear anything you want baby, daddy won’t stop you from expressing yourself!” TK said when Dexs smiled at his dad when Carlos joined them in bed as he kissed Dexs’ head when Dexs was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that things have changed a lot since I’ve been to Disneyland so please tell me if I should change anything. Thank you !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The boys learn about 911</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos teach the boys how to call 911 if they are ever in an emergency situation.</p><p>It’s a struggle at first since the boys know that all their family works for a certain part of the first responders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all the first responders and essential workers for doing such a great job during the pandemic! Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both TK and Carlos were talking about teaching the boys about calling 911 when both the boys were at the age that they can learn how to call if needed. Both the parents learned in kindergarten how to call 911 when they did fire safety week and learned all about fire safety and how to call 911 when there is an emergency. </p><p>TK and Carlos sat the boys down on the couch when they smiled at them “Now boys who do we call if we have a very big owwie?” TK asked when he loves to teach his boys all about 911 and safety “daddy’s work!” Dexs said when the parents smiled at his son “daddy and papa’s work can help you buddy but who tells daddy or papa that you need help?” Carlos asked “auntie Grace!” Dexs said when TK shook his head “what number do we call?” TK asked “daddy’s work.” Liam said when his parents smiled at him “daddy and papa are going to teach you boys a special number that we call only when we are very hurt, we don’t call this number unless we need it.” TK said when Dexs shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>TK grabbed his phone and showed his boys how to call 911 “can’t we just call auntie Grace?” Liam asked when Carlos smiled at him “yes and no baby, auntie Grace works for the 911 dispatch center so she can take your call if you call but only if she is working.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “papa goes to work and he gets a call about someone’s kid going missing so papa works very hard to help find that kid because the kid’s parents are very worried about the kid. That is one reason  someone would call 911 and papa would be dispatched to the house to help find the missing kid.” TK said when Carlos shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>TK and Carlos spend most of the day showering their boys different videos on calling 911 and what they need to know when TK wrote down their address on the white board in the kitchen along with a few things that could help the boys with details if needed “Liam what is very close to our house?” TK asked when Dexs was upstairs taking his nap “the park.” Liam said when TK shook his head “does the park have any playground equipment?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when Liam was trying his best to remember his address when TK smiled at his son when Liam was trying very hard so they took their time to work with Lima on his address something to add to his ABA at school. </p><p> </p><p>Dexs woke up when he was very excited as TK asked Dexs the same questions when Dexs did his best to answer the questions. Dexs said “we live near the big park with a lot of trees.” The parents smiled at him and shook their heads when they knew that their address was very long and hard to say “or I could ask for auntie Grace.” Dexs said when TK and Carlos looked at him “you could baby but what if auntie Grace isn’t working?” TK asked when Dexs shrugged his shoulders “call daddy or papa.” Dexs said when TK and Carlos looked at him when Dexs was the sassy kid “ok what if daddy, papa and Liam are hurt what do you do?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him “call 911 daddy.” Dexs said when TK shook his head “he’s kinda right babe.” Carlos said when he knew that TK was trying to teach their son what to do in an emergency.  </p><p>“What if auntie Grace is working?” TK asked when Dexs smiled at him “ask for her?” Dexs asked when TK looked at Carlos “what if she’s busy with another call?” Carlos asked when Dexs looked at his papa “wait for her?” Dexs asked when this was a lot of information for a little boy to understand “what to practice with papa and my phone?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as Carlos handed his phone over as TK helped Dexs dial so they could practice calling 911 “911 what is your emergenc?” TK asked when Dexs went shy and started crying when TK looked at Carlos as they didn't expect their son to start crying as Carlos hung up the phone and took Dexs to calm down.  </p><p>TK went to check on Dexs who was cuddling with Carlos in the master bedroom on the bed when Dexs stopped crying “we don’t want you to be scared buddy so that’s why daddy and I want you to practice calling 911 so if you need to you know what to do.” Carlos said when Dexs shook his head when TK smiled at his husband before he went downstairs and took Liam with him to go pick up some dinner to bring back home when TK texted Carlos so he knew where they went. “Ok Liam daddy is at work, papa fell down and can’t move and Dexs is on the couch watching tv what do you do?” TK asked when Liam looked at him “grab papa’s phone and call a special number.” Liam said when TK shook his head “what is that number baby?” TK asked when Liam told him “911.” TK smiled as they made it to get the Chinese restaurant and got their order before they headed back home. </p><p>Carlos brought Dexs to the kitchen when he placed Dexs in his booster seat and got him a sippy cup filled with juice when TK and Liam came home with the food as Carlos smiled at his son and husband “did you have a fun time going with daddy to get dinner?” Carlos asked when Liam didn’t respond as he walked to the table and got into his seat when Carlos served the boys dinner “he did good answering my questions about when to call 911.” TK said when Carlos smiled as he was glad that they were teaching the boys when to call 911.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We did a fire safety day when I was in kindergarten and we had to practice calling 911 with this fake phone that made a fake call to 911 and make up fake emergencies along with telling where we lived.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Disneyland day 2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disneyland day 2 with some special guests!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dexs ended up in Owen’s bed when Liam was asleep in the parents bed as TK smiled at his son “morning baby.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him and kissed TK “morning honey how did you sleep?” TK asked when Liam was moving around the bed “good, do you want me to see if our son is with your dad?” Carlos asked when he went to the bathroom as TK said sure when he was working on waking Liam up when he always has to it carefully when Liam wasn’t a morning person like his brother “Liam it’s time to wake up so we can get ready to go to Disneyland and see the characters and ride the rides.” TK said when Liam looked at his daddy who stretched his arms over his head when TK smiled at his son “want to go potty?” TK asked when Liam shook his head when he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom as he went potty before TK got him dressed for the day when Liam was wearing a Stitch shirt and his shorts along with his converse. </p><p>Dexs was asleep when Owen woke him up and carried Dexs to the bathroom “morning Owen.” Carlos said when Owen smiled at Carlos “morning Carlos how did you sleep?” Owen asked when he got Dexs changed into his dress and vans “good, how did little man sleep?” Carlos asked when  he smiled at his son “good, he slept just fine with grandpa.” Owen said  when Dexs smiled at his grandpa “do you want your crown or a bow to wear?” Owen asked when he smiled at his grandson “crown please.” Dexs said when Owen said ok as he placed it on Dexs’ head when Owen even put some Bobby pins in so the crown would stay in place all day long.</p><p>After breakfast the family headed to Disneyland when TK packed a backpack filled with extra clothes, Liam’s favorite snacks and the boys water bottle that are empty when they will fill them up when they get to Disneyland. TK and Carlos were wearing matching shirts that had Mickey on it with Daddy for TK and Papa for Carlos when Owen had a Lion King shirt on “who is ready to go to the Park?” TK asked when Dexs was excited while Liam shook his head when they made it to the car as the boys got into their seats and buckled up when Owen was sitting in the back with the boys when TK was driving when Carlos put on some Disney music to help get  the boys ready for a full day at the park. </p><p>Eddie, Buck and Chris made it to Disneyland when Eddie pulled Chris’s wheelchair out of the trunk while Buck held Chris in his arms “why do I need my chair daddy? I’m a big boy.” Chris said as Buck placed Chris in his chair “because buddy it’s going to be a lot of walking and you could get tired, your cousins are going to be riding in their stroller so you are not alone.” Eddie said when Chris said ok when TK texted that they are on the way over when they boys  don’t know that they have a surprise waiting for them. </p><p>When the family got to Disneyland TK parked while Carlos got the stroller out “ok my boys are you guys ready for a fun day?” Carlos asked when the boys were sitting in their stroller and said yeah when they headed to the entrance.  </p><p>Eddie, Chris and Buck meet up with the family when Dexs was so excited to see his uncle again while Liam was reserved because it’s been a while since he’s seen his uncles and cousin “hey guys!” Edie said when he was pushing Chris along when Buck went over to Dexs and lifted him into his arms “oh want a handsome boy you are Dexs!” Buck told his nephew who smiled at him “thank you uncle Buck!” Dexs said when they went to ride a few rides while TK was looking up something for the boys to do “do you guys want to be Jedi’s?” TK asked when Dexs said yes when Liam didn’t say anything which they expected as he’s a little on the shy side “uncle TK and Carlos were thinking of signing anyone who wants to do the Jedi training academy then we can go to the gift shop and get you guys the outfits and your own lightsabers since you can’t take the ones that you use in the show home.” TK said when the boys got excited “what time is that?” Owen asked when Dexs was in his arms “noon or 2:30 so we have a while before we can do it but we have to sign up before the show.” TK said when Dexs was excited when Chris not so much when he wasn’t too much into dressing up unless it’s for Halloween and he can get candy “so is Dexs the only one who’s going to do it?” Buck asked when he looked at all the boys “Liam do you want to go do it with your brother?” Carlos asked when he was thinking if Liam goes with someone he knew he might do it but Liam said no thank you so it was just Dexs from their crew.  </p><p> </p><p>After they checked in for the Jedi training academy they went on a few rides before they met the personal  park attended Jasmine who was very nice to the boys to the point that Dexs was holding her hand “who is your favorite character?” Jasmine asked when Dexs smiled at her “Baymax!” Dexs said when they already met the boys favorite character last night when they met Buzz and Woody “I’ll do my best to get you guys a fast pass to meet Baymax for Dexs and who do the others like?” Jasmine asked Chris to smile at Jasmin “Nemo or Moana.” Chris said when Jasmin shook her head “what about you Liam?” Jasmin asked when Liam was on Owen’s shoulders “Woody, Spider-Man and Rexy.” Owen said when Liam placed his head on his grandpa’s head “I think I can make Spider-Man work.” Jasmin said when she smiled at the boys when they headed to the fast pass line for Pirates Of the Caribbean. </p><p> </p><p>Dexs took a nap in the stroller after lunch when Carlos hung out with him while TK, Eddie and Buck took the boys on Goofy’s Sky school while Owen was shopping for the boys when he bought them ear hats with their names on them when Owen got Liam a Buzz Lightyear ear hat, Chris a Nemo hat , got his grandson a princess hat with his name on it. After Dexs woke up from his nap Carlos took him to the bathroom before they found the rest of the crew when Owen was giving the boys their hats when Owen smiled at his youngest grandson “I got you a princess hat buddy.” Owen smiled at Dexs who took it when he put it on “thank you grandpa.” Dexs said when he hugged Owen when Owen picked up his grandson and placed him on his shoulders when they headed to ride more rides and meet more characters. </p><p> </p><p>Much later in the afternoon</p><p>It was time for Dexs to get ready to go to “Jedi training academy” “are you excited?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head when he was sitting in his papa’s lap when they waited for them to call Dexs back “hey baby when we’re done daddy is going to take all the boys to the gift shop and buy you something Star Wars related.” TK said when Dexs shook his head when he was called up as TK took Dexs when he was a little shy but he was fine with TK leaving him with the cast member “daddy is going to be sitting with papa, grandpa, uncle Eddie, uncle Buck, your brother and cousin.” TK said when Dexs waved goodbye to TK “we’ll come and bring him to you guys if he gets scared, a lot of little kids get very scared which is totally fine, we’re used to it.” One of the character's attendants told TK who smiled at her “thank you for having my son be a part of the show, he was very excited when I asked him if he wanted to do it.” TK said when he smiled at his son who was standing with the other kids. </p><p>TK went to go sit with Carlos and his family when Liam was in Owen’s lap “are you excited to see your brother?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head when he was sucking his thumb. Dexs was doing fine till they had to go to the stage then he got scared when one of the older kids smiled at him and kinda took Dexs under his wing “don’t worry, I’ve done this show a few times before, it’s very fun, just stay near me.” Finn said when Dexs shook his head when they went on stage as Dexs looked happy when he saw his family. TK and Carlos smiled when they saw their son who looked so happy as they watched their son while they took some pictures “he looks like he’s enjoying himself.” Owen whispered to his son when TK shook his head. </p><p>After the show Dexs went back to his family when TK lifted him into his arms when he hugged Dexs “you did so good baby!” TK said when Dexs hugged his dad when he showed off his new patch that he got from the show when Dexs also got a certificate with his name on it. </p><p> </p><p>The crew went to Galaxy Edge when the little boys were so excited when Owen pulled out a few more stops when he had a surprise for the boys “grandpa will buy you a droid or stuffed animal.” Owen told the boys when the parents looked at Owen “dad, that’s a lot of money.” TK told Owen “and were celebrating the boys getting adopted so let me spoil them.” Owen said when TK said ok “we’ll just make sure that little man is very careful with his droid.” Carlos said when Dexs smiled at his parents “were still going to get them something Star Wars related.” TK said when Owen took the boys with him “who wants to build a droid?” Owen asked when Chris and Dexs raised their hands when Owen bought 2 droids packets along with the backpacks and extra accessories while Liam was with Carlos looking at all the different droids when Liam was wearing his headphones since it was so so loud. Owen smiled at Liam when Dexs was holding Owen’s hand when they headed over to the droid station and got all the parts when Dexs made a BB8 unit and Chris made a R2-D2 unit. </p><p> </p><p>Dexs made a pink droid while Chris made a green droid as TK took pictures of the boys together when Owen helped Dexs put the droid in the backpack when Dexs said thank you when Owen smiled at him “your welcome baby.” Owen said when Liam was with Carlos looking at the giant spaceship which Liam was very into “that’s the Millennium Falcon.” Carlos said when Liam looked so shocked “it’s so big papa!” Liam told Carlos when Carlos smiled at him when they never showed the boys a full Star Wars movie only small clips so the boys know a few of the main characters “does that monkey and that man ride in it?” Liam asked when Carlos held his laughter in “yeah baby those two are in the ship.” Carlos said when TK and the rest or the crew came out as they were going to take the boys to a few characters meet and greets when Dexs was very excited to meet Chewbacca and Chris was excited to meet all the characters but his favorite is Kylo Ren. </p><p> </p><p>TK held Dexs in his arms when they went to go meet Chewbacca “he’s so big!” Dexs told his dad who smiled at him “yeah baby, he’s 7 feet tall.” TK told his son when Dexs looked scared so the characters assisted did her best to help Dexs see that Chewie was a very friendly Wookiee and wouldn’t hurt the boys when Dexs got to touch Chewie’s arm when it was all fuzzy when Owen took pictures of the family as he was going to make a photo album for the boys to keep all their memories in from this trip when Owen took a few special pictures of the family without them knowing it “dad come get in the pictures with us!” TK told Owen when Owen did as Dexs smiled at his grandpa as Eddie, Chris and Buck waited their turn for their photos. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner time! </p><p>Owen looked at the boys when they looked tired so Owen called and canceled the reservation when they didn’t see anything that the boys would like to eat and they wanted a nice family meal with everyone instead of hot food that had been sitting for a while so they decided to eat off the Disneyland property and go find something a little bit cheaper when they went to get some food to bring back to the Airbnb. </p><p>After the boys were done eating Eddie, Buck and Chris headed back to the house when they said goodbye to the family “we’ll see you guys later on this week before you go home.” Buck said when he was hugging the boys goodbye as they boys said bye before Eddie and Chris gave them hugs. </p><p>Dexs and Liam slept in Owen’s bed as they were very tired for a long day at the park when tomorrow they are going to take it easy and let the boys decide when they go to Disneyland as they only have a few days left and they also want to hit the beach before they leave and head home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Uncle Paul bonds with Dexs!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul takes Dexs for a sleepover and a shopping trip! </p><p>Dexs and TK go to the boys councilor about pronouns!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few weeks since the family got back from Disneyland when Paul wanted to take Dexs to go do something fun just the two of them when TK and Carlos found a good time that fits all their schedules when Paul was going to pick Dexs up from the house before he took Dexs to his house and have a sleepover when Paul was going the next morning take Dexs shopping for a few things that makes Dexs happy “be good for your uncle, baby ok?” TK told Dexs who said ok when he was very excited and wearing one of his dresses along with his bows when Paul drove up as Dexs smiled and waved when TK helped Dexs into the car set that Paul got from Target. </p><p>Paul smiled at Dexs when he was telling Paul everything that they did in Disneyland when Paul smiled as Dexs was more talkative than when he first came into the family “grandpa bought me a robot!” Dexs told Paul when Paul smiled “that’s cool buddy what your robot's name?” Paul asked when Dexs told Paul that the robot was pink “daddy said I can’t play with it till I’m older because it’s a special robot.” Dexs told Paul when Paul knew this for sure when he still didn’t understand why Owen bought Dexs a $100 droid when Dexs breaks a lot of his toys from playing with them. </p><p>Paul brought Dexs inside when he placed Dexs on the couch “we can do anything that you want to do buddy then tomorrow we’re going to go shopping for any clothes that you want to help you feel comfortable.” Paul told Dexs “I like my dresses!” Dexs told Paul who smiled as he was very happy that Dexs was comfortable saying that at a young age when he knew he had a hard time when he was Dexs’ age. </p><p> </p><p>Shopping trip! </p><p>Paul made breakfast for Dexs and himself before they headed to the mall when Paul took Dexs to a few stores that sell dresses and skirts and such when Dexs looked so happy “daddy and papa think it’s a good idea for me to wear what I want to wear instead of them picking out my clothes!” Dexs told Paul who smiled at Dexs when he held Dexs. </p><p> “Sir you shouldn’t let your son wear dresses, it's just not right!” Someone said when Paul looked at her “My nephew is allowed to wear what makes him comfortable and if it’s dresses and skirts I’m not going to tell him no.” Paul said when Dexs looked scared as Paul rubbed his back to help Dexs calm down “you can go now if you're not going to say anything intelligent about a four year old boy.” Paul said</p><p>Dexs was very clingy now as they went to go check out and headed to a new store when Paul bought Dexs some ice cream “do you know what pronouns are?” Paul asked Dexs who shook his head no “it’s how you identify with, I’m He/Him.” Paul told Dexs who smiled as he didn’t know “do I have to pick now?” Dexs asked when Paul smiled “only if you want to buddy, I don’t want you to force yourself into anything that you don’t want to do.” Paul told Dexs who said ok while eating his ice cream “daddy and papa are both boys who love boys!” Dexs told Paul who smiled at Dexs “that’s right buddy, you can love anybody you want to, you can love a girl, a boy or anyone that makes you happy.” Paul said when Dexs said ok when he smiled as he enjoyed his time with Paul. </p><p>Paul took Dexs back to the house when TK smiled at his son who seemed much happier and more comfortable than he was the past few weeks “hey baby did you have fun with your uncle?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head before he ran inside “potty!” Dexs yelled when TK said ok as Carlos opened the door and saw Dexs run by “potty.” TK told Carlos who smiled before he helped Paul get everything inside when they all went to the living room and hung out “Liam is with my dad who wanted to spend time with Liam as a one on one so we had a kid free night.” TK told Paul when Carlos smiled as it’s been a while since they had a kid free night “Daddy?” Dexs asked when he walked in “year baby?” TK asked when Dexs sat in his lap “someone told me that I’m not right for wanting to wear dresses.” Dexs told TK who felt bad “don’t listen to them baby, you are who you want to be and nothing will ever change the love that your family has for you or your brother.” TK told Dexs when Carlos shook his head “uncle Paul talked about pronouns.” Dexs told TK and Carlos “yeah buddy, do you know what that means?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head “it’s how I feel about yourself.” Dexs told his parents who smiled at him “that’s right baby and you don’t have to make any decisions till you want to.” TK told Dexs who smiled “if you want we can talk to a doctor about how to go about the different pronouns buddy. We can talk to Dylan to see if he had any idea on how to help us.” Carlos told Dexs who said ok before he went off to play with his toys. </p><p> </p><p>Few days later </p><p>TK made an appointment to talk to the boy’s counselor about Dexs and pronouns when Dexs was scared but also very excited when he didn’t know all the terms or how they best suit him “hey buddy how was Disneyland?” Dylan asked when TK and Dexs walked in and sat on the couch “good!” Dexs said when he went to play with the toys that was in the room “Dexs is starting to express himself with clothing which is a good thing but I want to help him understand that just because he likes to wear dresses and skirts that it’s ok.” TK told Dylan who smiled and took notes down “I think it’s a great idea that you came in and set up an appointment with me to help you guys with this because a lot of my parents don’t come to me right away, they are scared of what people will say or do with their children.” Dylan told TK when Dexs was playing “when did Dexs start wearing dresse?” Dylan asked TK “a few weeks ago at school as part of the dress up but on the way to Disney he asked if he could start wearing dresses because he likes them so after we landed and got settled in I took Dexs to Target and got him a few dresses to wear to the parks.” TK told Dylan who took notes “uncle Paul took me to go get more dresses and skirts!” Dexs told Dylan who smiled at the toddler. </p><p>Dexs sat on the couch when he smiled “uncle Paul told Dexs about pronouns and we want to start talking about them because if Dexs wants to change his pronouns we want him to know that Carlos and I are very fine with that.” TK said when Dexs shook his head when TK kissed Dexs’ head “Dexs I think it’s a good idea that you and your daddy came in today so we could talk about different pronouns and what they mean.” Dylan told Dexs who smiled at his therapist when they talked for a while and Dylan went over all the different pronouns that a person could have in a toddler friendly way. </p><p>After the appointment TK felt better when Dexs looked at TK “daddy?” Dexs asked when TK smiled at Dexs “yeah?” TK asked “what if I don’t know who I am?” Dexs asked when TK smiled “you can be any gender you want baby or you can’t not have a gender and daddy will be ok with that.” TK told Dexs who said ok when he was still confused “what is no gender?” Dexs asked TK “it means that you don’t feel like a boy or a girl. It means that you feel like Dexs who is an amazing kid and is always loved!” TK said when Dexs smiled at TK “I want to be a Dexs and wear my dresses!” Dexs told TK who said ok when he was going to talk to Carlos about this conversation. </p><p> </p><p>After the boys went to bed TK and Carlos sat down and talked about the appointment “I think Dexs is non-binary.” TK told Carlos who looked at TK “why do you think that?” Carlos asked when TK explained the conversation on the way home as Carlos shook his head “they say that kids know their own gender by the age of three.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “I told him all about the different genders and I even told Dexs that he could have no certain gender and we’ll love him no matter what.” TK told Carlos who smiled at his husband “of course baby, I want Dexs to be happy in the world and we’re going to do our best to help Dexs understand that we will support Dexs together as a family.” Carlos said when TK smiled and kissed Carlos when they talked about Liam’s day as they were going to do a new type of therapy for Liam and Liam is very excited to start riding horses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just like TK and Carlos I also have to do a lot of research on how to write a non-binary character so it can be as perfect as I can make it without making anyone upset.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Thanksgiving!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the boys first Thanksgiving with the whole crew. </p><p>Owen is hosting the whole crew!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dexs was very excited for Thanksgiving when they learned about it at school and made crafts like hand turkeys and what they were thankful for “ok Dexs what are you thankful for buddy?” Mrs. Kelly Dexs looked up and smiled “my parents, my brother, my grandpa and my aunts and uncles!” Dexs said when he smiled at his teacher who wrote it down when it was almost time to go home “Dexs your uncle Paul is going to go pick you up today.” Kelly told Dexs who smiled when he enjoyed his aunts and uncles but Paul is his second favorite besides Judd. </p><p>Paul came to the boys school when Paul went to the preschool class when he saw Dexs who was sitting on the rug with his friends “Superhero Dexs your uncle is here!” Kelly told Dexs who smiled when he gave his teacher a hug before he went to Paul who smiled at his nephew “hey buddy how was your day?” Paul asked when Dexs told him everything they did “Don’t forget your turkey!” Kelly said when she handed the paper over when Paul smiled and took it “thank you.” Paul said when he he’d Dexs’ hand before they went to go pick up Liam from his classroom.  </p><p>Liam was having a hard day at school “now boys and girls don’t forget that we don’t have school for the rest of the week because we’re celebrating Thanksgiving with our friends and families.” Nick told the class when Liam looked sad as his routine was messed up “I want to come to school!” Liam told Nick “I know buddy, but the school is closed till Monday.” Nick told Liam when Liam was crying when Nick let Liam have his time in the sensory room till Paul came and picked Liam up. </p><p>Paul heard Liam when he sighed as it’s never a good thing when Liam is upset at the end of the day “Liam seems sad.” Dexs told Paul “I know buddy, don’t worry once he sees me he’ll be better.” Paul told Dexs when they walked inside as Dexs went to go play with the toys like he dose every day after school while Paul worked with Liam “we got upset about not coming to school till Monday because of Thanksgiving.” Nick told Paul when Paul took his time to work with Liam “we get to go to your grandpa’s house and have so much great food buddy!” Paul told Liam trying to hype him up for Thanksgiving when Liam shook his head when he stopped crying as Paul took the boys to his car before they headed back to the house when TK and Carlos were busy making pies to bring to Owen’s house. </p><p> </p><p>Paul dropped the boys off at home when he hung out with them for a few hours before he went home when Dexs was sad as he loves his uncle Paul “I’ll see you in a few days buddy.” Paul said when Dexs said ok as he hugged his uncle while Carlos smiled as he was very proud of his youngest son for not getting upset about their family leaving them to go back home as recently Dexs had been very clingy to everyone who comes into the house and hated when they leave when he throws a huge fit. </p><p> </p><p>Thanksgiving day! </p><p>TK and Carlos got the boys up for the day when they let the boys watch “The Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade” while they made breakfast “what time are we going over to your dad’s house?” Carlos asked when TK finished the eggs “he said any time after 2.” TK told Carlos when the boys sat at the table when TK got them sippy cups as they ate breakfast. </p><p>TK got the boys ready for the day when TK dressed Dexs in an outfit that can get dirty before they will change Dexs into a nicer outfit right before they go over to Owen’s house “Liam do you want to help papa pick out your outfit?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when he went with Carlos upstairs to his room when Carlos let Liam pick a shirt he wanted to wear for dinner tonight when Liam picked a sweater with a tree and a turkey on it when Dexs had a similar shirt “do you know what we’re going to have for dinner?” Liam asked when Carlos smiled at his son when he explained all the different dishes “what if I don’t like any of those foods?” Liam asked when Carlos smiled “don’t worry grandpa is also making foods that you like buddy just in case you don’t like any of the food.” Carlos said when Liam said ok “you like the potatoes that daddy makes right?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when they did their best to prepare Liam for thanksgiving and all the different foods that will be at the house. </p><p> </p><p>Owen’s house! </p><p>At 2:30 TK and Carlos along with the boys headed over to Owen’s house when Dexs was very excited when TK had the clothes in a backpack “Dexs when we get to grandpa’s house we need to get you changed into your nice outfit ok?” TK asked when Dexs said ok when he was playing with his washable markers “good ideas of not letting Dexs wear his nice outfit till we get to my dad’s house.” TK told Carlos who smiled at his husband “yeah, Dexs is a very hyper kid and his clothes have more stains then I can count.” Carlos told TK when Dexs was covered  in markers now “good thing your dad had the boys bathroom all set up!” Carlos said when they made it to Owen’s house. </p><p>Owen was very excited to have the whole crew over for thanksgiving when Mateo ane Marjan came over early to help Owen make dinner while Judd was going to make the homemade Mac and cheese while Grace was making cobbler  while Paul made green beans Michelle was going to bring some drinks for the boys and ever else “grandpa!” Dexs said when he ran inside as Owen smiled at Dexs when TK followed “can we?” TK asked when Owen shook his head when TK took Dexs upstairs to the bathroom and gave Dexs a very quick bath before TK got Dexs dressed in the new outfit with jeans, a sweater and some boots when TK smiled at his son who was wearing the mini boots that looks like TK’s boots. </p><p>Liam was helping Owen with the potatoes when Liam smiled at his grandpa “he was very worried that you wouldn’t have any food that Liam would like to eat.” Carlos said when Owen looked at Liam “I would never not have any food that you don’t like buddy, grandpa made you some Liam safe food just in case you didn’t like dinner.” Owen said when Liam said ok when TK brought Dexs down “mini me!” Owen said when TK smiled at Dexs who was in the kitchen “Dexs please don’t get your outfit dirty daddy didn’t bring any extra clothes.” TK said when Dexs said ok when he smiled at his dad when Mateo was holding Dexs in his arms when Mateo took the kids to the living room and played with the toys that Owen has at the house for the boys. </p><p> </p><p>Judd and Grace came over when Liam was sitting on the couch sucking his thumb when Owen had the parade on when Liam seemed to enjoy it “I think when Liam is older you might have to take Liam to go see the Parade in person.” Owen told TK who smiled “yeah, this is the second time Liam has watched the parade.” TK said when Dexs walked over to TK and wanted up so TK held Dexs “how do you like Thanksgiving buddy?” TK asked when Dexs looked tired “if little bits is tired he can take a nap in his room.” Owen told TK who said ok when they skipped nap time for the boys when Liam was fine but Dexs still needs a nap.  </p><p> </p><p>TK placed Dexs in the bedroom when Dexs rubbed his eyes “daddy will come and get you right before dinner.” TK told Dexs who said ok when he closed his eyes and fell asleep when TK kissed Dexs head before TK headed downstairs to check on dinner when Liam was just fine with the parade “Liam do you want any food?” Carlos asked when they got the snacks out “no thank you papa.” Liam said when he smiled at his papa “ok buddy if you need any food let someone know and they will get you some food.” Carlos said when Liam went back to his show. </p><p>Right before dinner TK went to check on Dexs who was waking up as TK smiled at his son “hey baby did you have a nice nap?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head “are you ready for dinner?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as they headed downstairs when everyone was so excited to see Dexs “hey little bits!” Everyone told Dexs who smiled at his aunts and uncles “how was your nap?” Owen asked Dexs who wanted his grandpa so Owen took Dexs in his arms “good I’m hungry.” Dexs told Owen who smiled “good because it’s almost time for dinner.” Owen told Dexs when Paul smiled at the little boy when Dexs waved at his uncle “ok I need the boys to go wash their hands before they sit down at the table.” TK told the boys when they went to the bathroom and washed their hands. </p><p>TK placed the boys at a special table just for them when Owen had a kids table that they can hopefully add more to in the coming years when everyone had their own little kids “Dexs what are you grateful for?” Owen asked when Dexs shrugged as he looked at Liam who was still into the parade for the third time today “my family!” Dexs told the group who smiled as Liam looked up and pointed to the tv “the parade?” TK asked when Liam shook his head when everyone smiled at Liam before they went on with what they were grateful for before they ate dinner as Liam liked dinner as he ate almost everything that was offered when Liam’s favorite food was the sweet potato and mac and cheeses. </p><p>After dinner everyone helped clean up when the boys were on the couch watching a Christmas movie when Dexs was still eating his bread “to think that a few months ago Dexey was in the hospital for almost failure to thrive and now he’s eating all his food and more.” Carlos when TK smiled “we did good babe.” TK said as the boys were happy as it shows every day when the boys will randomly come up and hug them and say ‘love you!’ </p><p>After dinner dishes were done the family joined the boys on the couch when Owen bought the boys something fun for the Christmas season when Owen brought two gift bags with the boys' names on them “Dexs here you go buddy!” Owen said when he handed the bag over to his youngest grandson who took it and said thank you before Owen handed Liam his bag “now grandpa got you two something special to wear on the first day of December and I also got you boys a book to help you get into the holiday spirit.” Owen said when the boys opened their bags up and pulled out a pair of pajamas and a Christmas book when Owen got Liam “How to catch an Elf” and Dexs “The Littlest Reindeer.” And for pajamas Owen got Liam a pair with a T-Rex wearing a Santa hat putting a star on top of  a tree and Dexs set with a sloth on them. </p><p> </p><p>After the boys opened their presents the family hung out and watched a movie while they were resting their stomachs so they could eat dessert without overdoing it. Dexs was sitting on the counter when Owen let Dexs have some whipped cream from the can which made Dexs happy “don’t tell daddy.” Dexs said when Owen smiled as TK smiled at his dad when Carlos was holding Liam in his arms “did you have a good day so far?” Carlos asked Liam who shook his head when Liam wanted to watch the parade so they put it back on when everyone watched it. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone sat at the table for dessert when Dexs looked tired “to much turkey?” Judd asked when Dexs shook his head when he smiled at his uncle “so good.” Dexs said when everyone smiles at Dexs as Liam is sitting with Michelle “do you want pumpkin or apple pie?” Michelle asked when Liam didn’t know as he’s never had pie before “why don’t I give you a little bit of each and if you want more then you can.” Michelle said as Liam said ok when TK smiles at his son who was being a good eater and trying so many different foods and didn’t throw any fits. Liam didn’t like the apple pie but he likes the pumpkin pie which made everyone happy that Liam and the boys had a great Thanksgiving</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liam enjoyed watching “The Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Christmas shopping!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos go shopping for the boys while Owen babysits the boys!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos was getting together a list of things that they were going to get the boys from Christmas when they were going to get Liam his own Switch lite since Liam likes to play the Switch but Liam and Dexs like to play different games and they are tired of the fighting between the boys so TK and Carlos wanted Liam to have his own Switch because Liam is a bit more careful with the Switch and they don’t have to keep an eye on Liam when he’s playing the games. </p><p>“So besides sensory toys, what do we want to get the boys and are we going to give the family a list that they can get the boys?” TK asked Carlos “yeah we’re going to tell everyone not to go overboard with presents because we don’t want the boys to be spoiled even though you’re dad went all out after we brought the boys home.” Carlos said when he smiled at TK “yeah, no matter I tell my dad that the boys are good on toys he still wants to buy them more toys.” TK said as Carlos smiled as they made a list “we can tell your dad to buy Liam a case for his Switch and maybe some games.” Carlos said when TK said ok as they made a list for Dexs “I saw something that said Dexey.” TK said when he showed Carlos an inflatable pony that Dexs can bounce on along with something for Liam “it’s an inflatable pea pod that Liam can lie on and it’s something that they suggest for kids with Autism.” TK said when he showed Carlos the peapod who smiled when he added it to the list “the boys already have a playground, a trampoline, a playroom but they don’t have bikes or scooters.”  Carlos said when they looked at bikes for the boys. </p><p>Owen took the boys to his house while TK and Carlos went shopping “Oh I know something for little bits!” TK said when they arrived at the mall as Carlos looked at TK “he saw the Baby Yoda doll on tv and wanted it.” TK said as Carlos said ok as they didn’t have a huge list for the boys on what they wanted to get the boys and they gave their friends and family a list of suggestions items that the boys would like to have like arts and crafts items, play food for the playroom, books, stuffed animals, puzzles, and gift cards. </p><p>TK and Carlos looked around the Disney store when they found Dexs a few dress up dress and some accessories as this year they might go a little overboard for the boys but it’s their first Christmas as a family and they want to make it special “hey babe, I found something that Liam might like.” TK said when he showed Carlos an advenchers backpack with all the toys that Liam would need to go on an adventure in the backyard or when they take the boys to the park “I also saw an Ewok drum for Liam.” Carlos told TK who smiled when Liam is getting more into Star Wars when Liam likes to watch the Lego Star Wars shows. </p><p>After the parents were done in the Disney Store they headed to get the boys more clothes when they were going to get the boys a Christmas box when they were going going to buy the boys a pair of Christmas PJ’s and slippers along with a kids hot chocolate mug with some hot chocolate and a movie when TK picked Liam’s movie which is “The Polar Express.” And Dexs’ movie “Santa Buddies” before they headed to  “The Children’s Place.” Where they got Liam a pair with a T-Rex with a pair of dinosaur feet slippers and for Dexs a pair with a snowman on them with matching slippers.  </p><p> </p><p>After shopping for the boys TK and Carlos went home when they hid all the presents as a lot of the presents they ordered online since they didn’t have them in the store “Dexs is going to love his unicorn!” TK said when they ordered Dexs a Furreal friend unicorn and a Wellie Wisher which they ordered online. Liam got a lot of sensory toys along with some toys from his wish list like a new dinosaur toy that makes noise and a Hot Wheels dinosaur set when TK and Carlos did their best to make sure that they got the boys as much as they can on their list while TK and Carlos made a separate list of things that their friends and family can get the boys when Owen was going to get the boys all the accessories for their presents when TK tried his best to tell his dad TK only pick two things. </p><p> </p><p>Owen brought the boys back to the house when Dexs rushed in and went to the bathroom “he drank a lot of water and now he has to go to the bathroom.” Owen said when Liam looked at his parents and hugged them “hey buddy, how was grandpa’s house?” TK asked when Liam wanted up so TK lifted Liam up “good, but I missed you and papa.” Liam told his parents who smiled at their sweet boy “we missed you too sweetheart.” TK said when Dexs walked in with his pants halfway up and his shirt tucked into his pants “I’ll go help him.” Carlos said when he took Dexs to the bathroom when he fixed Dexs’ clothes “what did you do with grandpa?” TK asked Liam when Liam stopped talking when TK knew this when Liam just needed cuddles and not to be bombarded with questions so TK just cuddles with his son while Carlos walked back in “I need to give Dexs a bath we had an accident and didn’t tell me.” Carlos told TK and Owen “it’s ok baby, you are still learning how to go on the potty.” TK told Dexs when Carlos took Dexs upstairs to the boys bathroom. </p><p>TK placed Liam on the couch when he turned the TV on when Liam was watching his favorite movie “do you have a list of things that you are getting the boys so I can get them something that goes with their presents?” Owen asked when TK pulled his phone out and showed Owen all the presents that they were getting the boys “please if you get Dexs anything to go with his Santa present please just a few things not the whole collection.” TK asked when Owen said ok when TK send a list to the whole crew “you guys don’t have to get the boys anything from Christmas we’re already getting them a lot of presents so please don’t feel obligated to buy the boys anything.” TK sent the text as he never wanted to push his friends into buying the boys anything from Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Seeing Santa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos take the boys to meet Santa when they find a special Santa who works with children with special needs so it can be an enjoyable experience for everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos and Dexs was getting a snacks bag ready to go while TK was getting outfits for the boys when Dexs was wearing jeans today when he didn’t feel comfortable wearing a dress out in public which Carlos and TK understood when Dexs is still trying to see what feels comfortable for himself and if wearing jeans and a Christmas sweaters feels comfortable then they are going to let Dexs wear what he wants to wear. </p><p>“So the mall opens for shoppers at 10:30 but daddy and papa have a special time slot where we can go meet Santa before everyone gets to the mall so the loud sounds won’t hurt your ears buddy.” TK told Liam who didn’t look at TK as he was more focused on his iPad when the last few days have been hard for Liam because his schedule had been thrown off with not going to school when TK and Carlos did their best to help Liam and even Owen had the boys spend the night with him to help make things feel normal for them.</p><p> “Daddy?” Liam asked when TK picked the right Christmas sweater for Liam that wasn’t too itchy so they didn’t have a sensory issue “yeah baby?” TK asked as Liam showed TK what he was looking at on the iPad “oh you want some Legos?” TK asked when Liam shook his head yes as TK smiled when they did get some Legos for the boys and Liam’s school therapist did say that Liam enjoyed playing with the Legos when he came for his occupation therapy.</p><p>“Maybe you can bring your iPad along and show Santa what you want for Christmas.” TK said when Liam said ok when Dexs and Carlos came upstairs with Dexs was on Carlos’ back “hey sweet boy how are you doing?” Carlos asked when Liam showed Carlos his iPad  “Liam making a Santa list with pictures so he can tell Santa what he wants for Christmas.” TK told Carlos “oh that’s a great idea buddy! Dexs do you want papa to help you make a Christmas list also?” Carlos asked when Dexs said sure as Carlos placed Dexs on the floor when Dexs went to get his iPad and they made a Christmas list with some words and pictures. </p><p> </p><p>TK and Carlos took the kids to the mall when they had a time to see Santa at 9:30 and Dexs was very excited “remember your manners boys we say please and thank you and excuse me.” Carlos told the boys when Dexs said ok while Liam didn’t as TK smiled when he helped get the boys out of the car and into the stroller when Liam sat in his seat as Dexs wanted to walk like a big boy “I’m a big boy!” Dexs told his parents “Dexs the mall is very big so we don’t want you to get lost so can you please sit in your seat while papa pushed you boys?” TK asked when Dexs said ok.</p><p>TK told Dexs thank you when he placed Dexs in the stroller “let’s go!” Carlos said when they headed to the entryway of the mall and right to see where Santa was as the lady smiled at the family “hey we have a reservation at 9:30 to see Santa.” TK told the lady who was dressed up like an elf “oh yes I see we have Liam and Dexs here to see Santa!” The lady said when she smiled at the boys “do you guys have any preferences for the boys? Like do they want to sit in Santa’s lap or stand next to Santa?” The lady elf asked “Dexs will sit in Santa’s lap Liam we don’t know we’ll see how Liam does with Santa.” Carlos said as TK nodded his head.</p><p>“Daddy! I want to see Santa.” Dexs told TK who smiled at his son “soon baby we have to wait till it’s our time to go see Santa.” TK told Dexs “do the boys have anything I can give Santa so he knows what they want for Christmas?” The lady elf asked “the boys have their Christmas lists with pictures on their iPads.” TK said when Carlos handed the boys their iPads “ok perfect!” The elf said when she smiled at the boys “you guys should be next after this kid.” The elf said when Carlos and TK told her thank you as so far is was a very good experience to bring the boys when it’s not to crowded and they had everything sensory friendly. </p><p>The boys got called up when TK and Carlos helped the boy when Dexs smiled and ran to Santa while Liam was a little hesitant to see Santa “Liam and Dexs is so nice to see you boys!” Sant said when Dexs smiled at Santa “what do you boys think of Santa’s special workshop?” Santa asked when Dexs sat in Santa’s lap while Liam stood a little bit off to the side with Carlos who rubbed his back “good, I like the unicorns!” Dexs said when he pointed to the reindeer “yeah those are Santa special unicorns they help Santa go to all the houses so Santa can deliver all the presents that Santa needs to all the boys and girls in the world!” Santa told the boys when Dexs smiled.</p><p>“daddy and papa just adopted us this year so they are our forever parents!” Dexs told Santa out of the blue when Santa smiled at the parents “that’s a very special present buddy and Santa is very proud that you have your daddies and your brother.” Santa said as Liam got closer to Santa who smiled at Liam when Liam was holding his iPad to Santa “do you have a list for Santa?” Liam shook his head yes when Carlos helped Liam with showing the pictures as TK took pictures of the boys together “wow you boys were so good this year that Santa can’t wait to visit your house!” Santa said as Dexs hugged Santa while Liam sat in the seat next to Santa so that was a huge improvement form when they first go to the workshop when the boys got their picture taken with Santa when it was the cutest thing on the planet when both the boys smiled and Liam was looking at the camera with a smile. </p><p>Carlos and TK took the boys to go see Owen who was at home when Owen was making Christmas cookies for the Christmas party at the fire station when Dexs was so excited when he found out about the party when Liam wasn’t so much excited like Dexs.</p><p>Owen had set up a special room for Liam if he becomes overstimulated or just needs a break so Owen has the whole party covered “hey dad! Do you want to see the Christmas picture of the boys with Santa?” TK asked when Owen said sure as TK showed the picture of the boys with Santa “can I get a copy of this?” Owen asked when TK said sure as he smiled at the boys playing in the living room with their toys “Dexs isn’t wearing his Christmas dress that you got him.” Owen whispered to the parents “he was scared to wear a dress to go see Santa and we’re not going to push Dexs to wear anything that he isn’t comfortable in so we’ll have his dress for Christmas Day and he’ll wear it when he’s around family.” TK said when Owen felt bad “a lot of backlash?” Owen asked when the parents said yes “we still have to do a lot of research on how to help Dexs and I don’t want Dexs to not feel comfortable in what he’s wearing because we’re not going to tell the boys no you can’t.....” Carlos told Owen who agreed with the parents as it was much safer for Dexs to wear a dress around family then out in public.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After the Christmas chapter is posted I’m going to take a break from this story for a while. I need to do some research on how I’m writing for Dexs so please bear with me. </p><p>Thank you for all the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Christmas!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Christmas Day and the parents are very excited to watch the boys open their Christmas presents!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos were in bed as they felt a small hand on their heads “daddy up?” Dexs asked when Carlos smiles at their younger son “hey sweetie how did you sleep?” Carlos asked when TK was fake sleeping but smiles at the conversation happening next to him.</p><p>“Good,Liam is up also but in his bed so daddy needs to get up.” Dexs told Carlos when TK smiled and grabbed Dexs and kissed his head all over which made Dexs laugh “daddy!” Dexs said when he smiles “morning sunshine how did you sleep?” TK asked when he smiled at his son “good can we go see if Santa came?” Dexs asked when TK said sure as he got out of bed and held his arms out for Dexs who jumped into TK’s arms when Carlos smiled at his husband and son “I’ll get Liam and we’ll meet you two downstairs so don’t open any presents without us.” Carlos said when TK smiled as he was going to make a few sippy cups for the boys when TK is going to make a special breakfast for Christmas when Owen is going to come over this morning to watch the boys open their presents.</p><p>“Do you want to see if nana wants to talk to us and watch you boys open presents?” TK asked when he texted his mom to see if she was free as Gwen said sure when TK Facetimed with his mom  “hey mom!” TK said when he smiled at his mom “hey baby merry Christmas!” Gwen said when she smiled at her son and grandson “Dexey can you say hi to nana?” TK asked when Dexs waved at Gwen “hey sweetie merry Christmas.” Gwen said as Dexs smiled at his nana “papa is getting Liam then we can open presents!” Dexs said when Gwen smiled at Dexs when TK placed Dexs on the counter with his phone so Dexs can talk to Gwen while TK got the cups ready with chocolate milk.</p><p>“Here you go baby.” TK told Dexs who said thank you when he took a drink “hey mom how about I put you on the tv so you can watch the boys open their presents.” TK told Gwen who said ok as Carlos and Liam came downstairs “grandpa should be here soon then we can open presents.” Carlos told the boys when TK was getting his mom on the tv “there mom now can see all the presents that the boys open.” TK told Gwen who smiled when she watched the boys.</p><p>“Hey boy! Owen said when he walked inside “grandpa!” Dexs said when he ran to Owen who caught Dexs and brought Dexs to the living room when he saw his ex-wife who was on the tv “hey Gwen!” Owen said when he smiled “hey Owen!” Gwen said as Dexs was sitting on the couch next to Liam.</p><p>“Ok so here’s how we’re going to do Christmas we’re going to open our stocking and if any of you guys need a break then let us know and we’ll take a break.” TK told the boys who said ok when Carlos handed the boys their stockings as they got toys and candy when Liam got fidget toys and some new noise canceling headphones which made Liam smile “thank you!” Liam told his parents when he hugged them “your welcome baby!” TK and Carlos said as Dexs was showing all his stuff to Gwen who smiled. </p><p>“Let’s open Nana's presents first then if we need to we can take a break because we got a lot of presents for you boys.” TK told the boys who said ok as Owen handed the boxes to the boys when they opened their presents as Dexs got a new baby doll and Liam got a Baby Yoda doll which made Liam smile “baby Yoda!” Liam said when the boys said thank you as Gwen smiled at her grandkids.</p><p>“Nana is going to come and visit you guys soon.” Gwen said as the boys said ok “do we need a break or do we want to open more presents?” Carlos asked when Liam sat in his swing chair so they took a break as they didn’t want the boys to get overwhelmed as TK and Carlos made breakfast while Dexs talked to Gwen “what is your favorite toy?” Gwen asked “my fire truck!” Dexs said when he wanted to bring it into the house but it’s an outdoor toy so it stays in the backyard “I want to be like daddy and grandpa when I get older!” Dexs told Gwen who smiled “daddy and papa will love you boys no matter what you do.” TK said as he kissed Dexs’ head. </p><p>After breakfast the boys opened more presents when Dexs was very excited to see all his new dresses and accessories when Liam enjoyed all his toys and his new pea pod and sensory toys when TK and Carlos smiled when the parents  seemed very happy to watch their boys open all their presents “you each got one more presents to open and it’s from Santa!” Carlos said when the boys opened their presents when Dexs loved his Willie Wisher and Liam his Switch which made Liam smile “this is your very own Switch buddy, we got you some games that you can play.” TK said when Liam said ok “what about Dexs?” Liam asked his parents “Dexs can still use the family Switch, this is your very own Switch.” Carlos said when Liam said ok “grandpa had one more present for you guys.” Owen told the boys when Dexs was sitting in Owen’s lap when the boys opened their presents of a Switch Case for Liam and a few outfits for Dexs’ Wellie Wisher “thank you grandpa!” The boys said when they hugged Owen “your welcome babies!” Owen told the boys. </p><p>After the boys opened their presents they said goodbye to Gwen who was going to come visit the family in a few weeks “thank you mom for the boys presents!” TK told Gwen who smiled at her son “your welcome baby I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Gwen told TK who said ok as they hung up and cleaned up all the trash form the boys presents “why don’t you boys to take your presents to your room and go take a rest because this afternoon your aunts and uncles are going to come over and we’re going to celebrate more Christmas.” Carlos told the boys when they said ok as TK helped Dexs bring his presents upstairs to his room when Owen helped Liam when Dexs got in bed “do you want to watch Disney plus?” TK asked when Dexs said yes when TK turned on “Toy Story.” when Dexs was  holding his new baby doll and drinking out of his sippy cup. </p><p> </p><p>Dexs took a nap while Liam hung out with Owen who smiled at Liam when Liam cuddled with Owen as Owen took it when they didn't get many chances with Liam being cuddly “what is your favorite present baby?” Owen asked Liam who pointed to his Switch as Owen smiled when Liam loves playing the Switch and now Liam will have one to take back and forth from the houses when Liam goes to sleepovers “daddy and papa got you a lot of fun presents.” Owen told Liam who nodded his head while sucking his thumb “superhero do you want to sit in your new pod?” Carlos asked when Liam nodded his head when Carlos held Liam and took Liam to the sensory room and placed Liam in the pod when Liam loved it as Liam felt very comfortable and compressed. </p><p>After nap time for the boys the rest of the family came over when they brought the boys presents as Dexs was happy and hugged everyone while Liam stayed with his parents who smiled “Dexey!” Judd said as he lifted Dexs into his arms and kissed his head “uncle Judd!” Dexs said when Judd smiled when Dexs was holding his Wellie Wisher “who is your friend?” Grace asked “Carmela!” Dexs said when he showed the doll as everyone smiled “Liam!” Paul said as he smiled at Liam who was kinda overwhelmed with everyone “Liam it’s ok baby it’s all your family.” TK told Liam when Liam wanted to be held so TK held Liam and rubbed his back while Liam calmed down. </p><p>After everyone came over Mateo was playing with the boys when Owen gave everybody a nice Christmas bonus when he gave everyone $1,000 extra to get anything they wanted when Mateo got a Switch also as he smiled when he saw Liam’s switch as Dexs wanted to play also so he got the family Switch and brought it over to Mateo who helped Dexs turn it on as Dexs was playing “Paw Patrol.” Game when Liam and Mateo were playing Animal Crossing “daddy I want to play the animal game.” Dexs told TK who looked at the game and smiled at his youngest son “hold on baby I’ll get it for you.” TK told Dexs who said ok when he did his best to wait for TK to get the game. </p><p>TK helped Dexs put the game in when he smiled at his son who was playing with his brother and uncle when Dexs didn’t know what he was doing but he enjoyed himself as Mateo helped Dexs with fishing and catching bugs which made Dexs smile as he felt like he was doing something. </p><p>After the boys where done playing their Switches it was almost time for dinner when they did a potluck style dinner when everyone brought something to share.</p><p>Michele smiled at her nephews when Liam smiled at Michelle who held Liam in her arms “did you have a fun Christmas?” Michelle asked when Liam say yes when he was working on his communication with everyone “what did you get?” Michelle asked Liam while Dexs was running around the house from room to room as Paul and Marjan watched Dexs to make sure he didn’t get hurt “pea pod.” Liam said when TK smiled “Liam got a lot of new sensory toys for his sensory room, Star Wars toys, books, clothes and his Switch.” TK said as Liam wanted down when Michelle put Liam down when Liam went to his room and got his baby Yoda doll and brought it downstairs to everyone who smiled at Liam “aww I knew that you wanted him!” Michelle said as Paul smiled when Dexs was hanging off Paul “Dexs do you want to play outside till dinner?” Carlos asked when Dexs said ok when Mateo took Dexs to play outside while Liam was showing everyone his doll which made everyone smile at their nephew. </p><p>TK called Mateo and Dexs inside when they were on the trampoline with Dexs jumping around Mateo while Mateo smiled “you need to get into gymnastics soon because you would be so good at them!” Mateo told Dexs who smiled as TK and Carlos are going to enroll the boys in an extecucula activitie when the new year starts when Liam is going to play t-ball and Dexs gymnastics.</p><p>“Go wash your hands baby.” TK told Dexs who said ok when he did before he came back to the kitchen when Owen smiled and lifted Dexs into his booster seat at the kids table when Liam was holding his baby Yoda so TK thought of something when they have an extra booster seat so TK told Liam he could put his Yoda in the booster seat so he can join them for dinner when Liam said ok as Dexs wanted to put his doll in a high chair also so TK found something for Dexs’ doll to use “what do you boys want to drink?” TK asked as he got juice boxes for the boys or they could use their sippy cups when both the boys wanted a juice box when TK found them and gave one to each of the boys when they said thank you as Carlos brought the boys their plates over. </p><p>Judd said Grace when everyone ate and talked as the boys looked at their presents that they were going to open after dinner when Judd was very excited to give Liam his present for him and Grace. </p><p>After all the dishes were done it was time for the boys to open their presents from their aunts, and uncles as Dexs was sitting in Paul’s lap while Liam was sitting in Owen’s lap when Carlos handed the boys each a present to open “this is from uncle Paul.” Carlos told the boys when they opened their boxes as TK was taking pictures of the family together when Paul got Dexs a new unicorn onesie and for Liam a Spider-Man costume “thank you uncle Paul!” Dexs said when he hugged Paul while Liam shook his head.</p><p>“Next is from Uncle Mateo.” Carlos said as the boys opened their presents as Mateo got the boys some wooden puzzles for their playroom when the boys smiled and said thank you .</p><p>Judd and Grace was next as Judd and Grace got the boys something special when TK helped Dexs open the presents when Judd got the boys skateboards with all the safety gear to go with it which made the boys happy “thank you!” The boys said as they smiled.</p><p>Marjan got the boys a mini punching bag for their playroom and some gloves to fit both the boys “a healthy way to get their stress and anger out.” Marjan told TK and Carlos who said ok.</p><p>Michelle was the last one to hand the boys their Christmas presents when Dexs got another Wellie Wisher and Liam got a new weighted blanket to keep on his bed so that Liam can bring his old one to the couch “what do you say boys?” TK asked  as the boys said thank you and hugged everyone. </p><p>After everyone went home it was time for the boys to get ready for bed when they had a long day and tomorrow TK and Carlos has a shift so Owen is going to babysit the boys with Michelle so the boys are very excited to spend time with their grandpa and Michelle. </p><p>TK was tucking Liam into bed with his new blanket when Liam looked tired “did you have a fun Christmas?” TK asked when Liam shook his head “so much fun.” Liam told TK who smiled “I’m glad baby, I’ll see you in the morning before I go to work.” TK told Liam who said ok as TK kissed Liam goodnight when Liam was sucking his thumb. </p><p>Carlos put Dexs and all his new dolls to bed when Dexs couldn’t leave one behind as Carlos smiled “what are you going to name your baby?” Carlos asked “Winston.” Dexs said as Carlos smiled when Dexs was half asleep so Carlos made sure all the dolls and Dexs was tucked in and kissed Dexs goodnight “love you baby.” Carlos told Dexs when Dexs mumbled “love you too.” which made Carlos smile when TK walked in and saw Dexs’ bed “they all had to be tucked in with Dexs.” Carlos said with a smile “that’s so cute!” TK said when he took a picture of Dexs’ set up before TK kissed Dexs goodnight as Carlos kissed Liam goodnight when TK and Carlos was beat after a long day with the boys but they wouldn’t change it for the world because they want their boys to be happy and it was their first Christmas as parents so they were going to tone it down for next year and only get the boys a certain amount of presents to open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for Reading! Don't forget to comment!</p><p>Please give me some time to update all my stories I just started back to college so I need some time to adjust from writing all summer long to doing school work. </p><p>Thank you for all the support that you guys have given me over time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>